Impact
by Blonde Ravenclaw
Summary: AU Don't you just love it when your life just keeps getting more and more complicated daily it seems? Betweens old enemies, babies,teaching, and Morganaknowswhatelse, Harry can definitely relate. Gray!HP Independent!HP Sequel to Some Not so Devious Plotti
1. Starting the Year off with a Bang

Yay! New story! Double yay! Marching band is finally over!

As usual, the first chapter is a little short because the hardest part for me is the first chapter :-P

* * *

Summary: Don't you just love it when your life just keeps getting more and more complicated daily it seems? Betweens old enemies, teaching, babies, and Morgana-knows-what-else, Harry can definitely relate.

Definte Warnings: Swearing, rude comments, poking fun at Voldemort, Dumbledore, and basically everyone, swearing, AU, OC's, swearing, insanity, violence, and did I mention most of the OC's and Harry were complete foulmouths in this story?

Maybe Warnings: underage drinking, maybe death, and there's one other thing, but that would ruin a big twist I might add (you hate me right now, don't you.)

Pairings: HP/HG OC/OC (Danny Riddle/ Serenity Potter) OC/LV (Dawn Lamia-Riddle/Voldie) GW/?

Labels (What else could I call this...?): AU, Independent!HP, Gray!HP, Part-elf!HP, mage!HP

Spoilers: Everything up to OotP.

Genre: Humor/Drama? Not sure what second part of rating, but I never am. I've changed it in the other two stories though, so be warned. (lol)

Rating: T for the hell of it. (coughtobesafecough)

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

_Writing_

**Flashback**

Parseltongue though liable to change

**

* * *

****Impact**

_Chapter One_

_Starting the Year Off with a Bang… Literally_

"So wait, do I wait in the Great Hall or bug people on the Hogwarts' Express?" Harry innocently asked Dumbledore for the tenth time that hour.

"Mr. Potter, I know you are just trying to get under my skin, my boy," Dumbledore calmly said for the third time.

"Ew, why would he do that?" a female voice chimed in. Honey eyes glanced at Dumbledore with even more innocence than her adopted brother could even muster. A petite blond had just sprinted into the room the Hogwarts' staff met in for meetings.

"There you are, Miss Potter," Albus said calmly.

"Sorry, came from Italy."

"What in the world were you doing there?" McGonagall asked with a sniff.

"Future in-laws. Danny drags me there with him every other week," Serenity stated matter-of-factly. The half-veela stuck her tongue out and decided that now would be a good time to sit on Harry's lap. "Hi, bro-bro!" she chirped.

"Hi, Ren. Where's Dan…?"

"Italy."

Harry blinked. Why in the world would his rather protective, half-vampire prince best friend leave his mate when he would spazz whenever she crossed the street even…?

"Can you have this discussion _after_ the meeting?" Remus wryly asked. The Defense Professor who seemed to have broken the jinx dodged as the sixteen-year-old veela chucked her lip balm at him for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Asshole!"

"What have we told you about swearing here, you insolent brat?" Snape snapped.

"Look, just because I'm an orphan doesn't mean I need you to boss me around, shithead. Oh, and Ellie wanted to know why you weren't responding to her owls."

Snape adopted a look of mortification at the mention of Serenity's and Harry's odd friend with an equally odd fan-girl like obsession with him. "Tell that wench to leave me alone before I contact the authorities!"

"Snape, don't. That will only make her happier. I don't know what is wrong with her, but she is damn convinced that you two are in love," Harry said with his tone clearly stating how gross he found this whole thing.

"Um… can we just change the subject?" Serenity asked.

* * *

Serenity sat down at hers and Harry's desk in the classroom they would be sharing this year and stretched out with a yawn. 

While she may seem innocent, cute, and rather weak, Serenity was the brains behind the Revolution group and what is considered the biggest youth rebellion in Wizarding history, the Nundus. An orphan for literally all her life, she has long considered Harry Potter and Danny Riddle her family.

Harry officially adopted her as his sister on his seventeenth birthday. They were siblings in every way but blood.

Danny Riddle, on the other hand, was her boyfriend of almost a year who was marrying her or else, and she made sure he knew that. He also just happened to be Harry's best friend since they were five.

"…I miss dearie…!" Serenity randomly whined.

"Sissy, you saw him forty minutes ago."

"And that's thirty-nine minutes too long…!"

* * *

"Higher, Daddy, higher!" a young girl squealed as a teenaged boy pushed her on the swings gently. 

"Okay, Mindy," the pale teenager said calmly. Behind him, three equally pale women were watching them intently.

"Dante, don't make the dear go to high," the youngest of the women said.

"Mother, I think I know about young children more than you do considering you didn't bother to raise neither Leon nor me," the teenager snapped.

"There, there, Daddy," the young girl, Mindy, said between her squeals of joy.

The teenager, Danny Riddle, snorted in amusement before pulling the girl he considered a daughter and was adopting as soon as he was old enough in three months in his arms and off the swings.

"Okay, that's enough for now, Mins," he gently said.

"But, Daddy…!" she whined.

"Kiddo, enough is enough." Silvery-blue eyes glanced directly into the girl's olive eyes.

Mindy stuck her lip out but wrapped her small arms around her father's neck. "Daddy, when will Mommy be back?" she asked cutely.

"I don't know. She's going to call me once she needs me to pick her up."

"Me miss Mommy…!"

"Me, too…"

An apparently middle-aged man walked into the backyard hidden behind a large manor and turned towards Danny. "Dante, are you aware that there is a clan counsel meeting tomorrow…?"

Danny groaned loudly and said, "You didn't tell me until now on purpose, didn't you?"

"Quite possibly. That may also be why the manor is being warded so you can't leave with Serenity and Melinda."

"Fine, I'll go, Uncle Jerry."

"Oh good, because this is when heirs, their mate, and family are expected to attend."

Danny rolled his eyes and carried his daughter inside.

"Daddy, what was Uncle Jerry talking about…?" Mindy asked cutely.

"You, me, and Mommy all have to go to this boring meeting with a bunch of old vampires."

"Why…?!" the girl whined.

"I'd love to know that myself personally."

Mindy stuck her lip out and crossed her arms. "But I don't wanna…!"

"Well, neither do I, so you'll just have to deal with it, kiddo."

Mindy made a humphing noise under her breath.

* * *

"Are you okay, bro…?" Serenity asked Harry with concern as the two followed the other teachers into the Great Hall for the Opening Feast. They sat down at the table as the doors opened for the students to get in. 

"Yeah… my magic is just acting up again… Maybe a storm is coming," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Are you sure…?"

"Potter," Snape barked fiercely, "stop showing off like your idiot of a father."

"What?" Harry sharply said in confusion.

Serenity's eyes widened when she saw the static electricity hovering around her brother. "H-Harry… are you _sure_ it's just a storm? Aren't you supposed to, you know, anytime now?"

"Why do you-?" Harry's eyes rolled back into his head just as students streamed in.

Serenity started to viciously curse and she screamed, "Get out of here! He is Climaxing _now_! The magical backlash can kill those not trained to handle this!"

Harry's body was crumpled into a ball as the magical energy started to swirl around the room and gather around him. Strikes of lightning started to hit the ground.

Serenity bit her lip before starting to cast wards to contain the backlash of what was about to come.

'Danny, where are you when I need you?!'

Students glanced up in confusion.

Dumbledore magnified his voice and said, "All students most report to their common rooms immediately."

Serenity mouthed thank you before continuing her spellwork. Flitwick watched in awe at the spells the small girl in front of him was churning out.

"If anyone knows any spells or anything that will help contain an explosive amount of magical backlash it would be greatly appreciated!" the petite blond snapped irritably.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Lupin snapped out of their dazes and started casting.

* * *

Danny blinked a few times. He just had this awful feeling something was going on… Oh well, maybe he just ate some bad fruit or something… 

"Hey, Daddy, will you help me draw a picture of Darry for Mommy?" Mindy asked as she bounced into the small library near the rooms they stayed at while at Lamia Manor.

Danny rolled his eyes but started to show his daughter how to draw that annoying, pesky kitten his daughter and mate loved dearly.

He wondered if Serenity and Harry were having an oddly relaxing time like he was…

* * *

Serenity took a deep breath before bracing herself to enforcing the wards when she saw the most powerful backlash was coming… 

She couldn't see her adopted, older brother from all of the blinding yellow light surrounding him. Vaguely, she could see energy condensing into what Serenity assumed would be his scepter.

Relief flooded in her when the wards held up and the light spectacle fizzled out quickly.

"Ow…" she heard Harry mutter as he tried to sit up. Serenity groaned when Harry fainted.

* * *

'Hey, Harry…' Danny said through their link. 

'Harry…'

'Harry…?'

'Harry?'

'Harry?!'

'HARRY?!?'

Danny decided now would be a very good time to go pick up Serenity from Hogwarts.

* * *

Serenity sighed and ran her hand through her hair as a now unconscious Harry was recovering the magical implosion in the Hospital Wing. 

She turned to look at the door when it was thrown open and her worried mate jogged in with Dumbledore trying to keep up with the fit vampire.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" Danny said quickly when he saw his best friend.

"Climax…"

"Oh sheesh… Maybe I should go call Uncle Jerry and tell him we're staying here for the night and will be back tomorrow for the High Council thingy."

"…there's a High Council tomorrow?" Dumbledore's annoyingly cheery voice asked.

"Yes, though it isn't any of your business," Danny snidely replied.

Serenity scowled and cuffed her mate. "Danny! Stop sounding like Voldie!"

"I am not like my father!"

"No one said you were, Mr. Riddle," Dumbledore tiredly stated.

Danny immaturely stuck his tongue out before turning to his best friend. Serenity climbed on his back and hugged his shoulders to soothe his nerves.

"I'm going to assume you know were you room is, Miss Potter, if you spend the night. I must be going back to the feast now."

"Good riddance!" the two Nundu leaders yelled at Dumbledore before turning back to their fellow leader who was rolling around not restfully.

Danny sighed and said, "I'm going to see if I can use the floo…"

* * *

Danny rubbed his temples after finishing his floo call. Mindy wasn't happy that he and Serenity wanted her to stay at the manor. She would just have to deal… Now to find Lupin, so he could turn off the floo or whatever you did to close the connection.

* * *

Mindy happily jumped out of the running floo fireplace… thing once her daddy got out of sight. Now to find Daddy or Mommy! 

Let's just say it didn't take long for the six-year-old half elf to get lost. She tilted her head to the side when she saw what must have been the biggest doors in the whole wide world!

Mindy poked the door and looked in awe when it swung open to reveal the biggest room the little half-elf had ever seen!

* * *

It took Danny a while, but he figured out that Lupin was in the Great Hall. He saw the doors swinging from someone just entering and assumed it was just Dumbles. 

"And who are you little girl?" Dumbledore's kind voice was heard with confusion.

"Me Mindy Riddle," a _very_ familiar voice chirped.

Danny clenched his jaw and slammed the door open. "Melinda Jennifer Riddle! What are you doing here?! Did I not just tell you to stay at the manor with my aunt and uncle while Ren and I made sure Jamie was okay? Oh, and can someone turn the floo off before someone _else_ uses it to get here?"

Danny picked his daughter up and threw her over his shoulder. "Daddy…!" Mindy whined. "I don't wanna go back to those people who won't stop trying to huggle me without you or Mommy there…!"

"Morgana…" Danny muttered before letting her ride on his shoulders. "Sorry about that. Say you're sorry for sneaking in, Mins."

"You're sorry for sneaking in, Mins."

"You just had to learn Vix's and Harry's smart alecness…"

* * *

"Um, love, why is Mindy here…?" asked Serenity cautiously when her mate walked into the Hospital Wing with their daughter on his broad shoulders. 

"Me snuck through the floo!" Mindy cheerfully exclaimed, quite proud of herself, as she played with her father's black hair.

"I love how you managed to pick up on our worst traits, Hun," Serenity sarcastically said.

"Thanks, Mommy! Is Uncle Jamie okay?"

"Yes, he just needs to rest and take it easy until he adjusts to the change in power he just experienced."

"Mm… Hey, why is Mindy here?" Harry slurred tiredly.

"Harry!" "Jimmy!" "Uncle Jamie!"

"Stop calling me Jimmy, bastard," Harry said with a smirk to his best mate.

Danny stuck his tongue before blinking a few times. "Harry, mate, uh… you kinda…"

"Uncle Jamie looks diffewent!" Mindy said in awe as she reached over to poke her uncle.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion as he swatted his niece's hand away. Serenity handed him her compact, and Harry took in a sharp breath of air when he saw himself.

His ears were definitely pointed now, and his skin seemed to have a subtle, yellow-gold glow. Harry's eyes had a slight yellow tint now, but the most noticeable differences were that his scar seemed much more prominent and there were jagged streaks of yellow going through his unruly hair.

Harry sat up but was pushed back down gently by Serenity. "Bro-bro, you need to rest until your body has adjusted to you new power level. You know what that means."

"Ren! I need to be able to use magic at the moment!"

"Well, you'll have to deal. You know that."

"But my classes-!"

"I think your teachers would understand, and mage is theory."

"What about my dueling class?"

"Just start off by teaching them dueling stances if you have time left over after going over rules and crap. Remember, Har, you only have to teach that once a week."

"Oh yeah…"

"Harry!" the panicked voice of Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley entered the room.

"Hey, Hermione, you and Harry have the same classes except for my class, right?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah… Is that really important right now?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Yes. Can you make sure he doesn't use magic for the next week? His body needs to adjust and rest."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

* * *

Danny sighed as he fiddled with that damn crown he had to wear. Why did he have to wear a crown? And why were crowns so effing itchy? 

Serenity and Mindy managed to talk their ways out of wearing them. Both pointed out they weren't technically royalty yet.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Mindy chirped as she skipped in his and Serenity's room.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Lookie! The person made my hair all purty!"

Danny glanced at his daughter before replying, "Very cute, kiddo."

"Mommy is really purty, too, but she keeps whining about wearing a dress."

"Are you really surprised considering she hates wearing anything like a skirt or dress?"

"…good point, Daddy. Daddy has to wear a shiny thing on his head, and Mindy doesn't!"

"Be nice."

"But Mindy is."

"Hi, honey. Hi, Mindy," Serenity said as she walked into the room.

Danny blinked a few times at the fact that Serenity didn't look like Serenity because of the form-fitting gown and make-up. "Hey, sexy," he replied flirtingly.

"Daddy," Mindy whined with her noise crinkled.

Serenity and Danny laughed loudly.

* * *

Climax is the mage version of Coming of Age in this story. Climaxing is when the mage is actually going through it. 

o.O that new spellcheck feature thing for the documents is demented! It said okay wasn't a word!

**_Poll in profile regarding who Ginny should be paired with!!! Vote please!_**


	2. o0

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I think it's obvious after the third story in this series what I do and do not own.

"Blah"

'Think'

_Write write write_

**flashbackflashbackflashbackflashback**

_Hissytongue_

Preview: School starts, Danny and Harry make a new... "friend", Dan and Ren have an awkward moment because Ren wants babies and Danny's a perv, Ellie is Ellie, oh, and sorry about the two cliffhangers at the end. Bwahahahaha!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two 

**o.0**

Serenity sat on her desk as she waited for her class to arrive. Harry should be very grateful his Climax happened when it did, or else he would be in trouble for signing her up for this before asking her!

"Hello, Serenity, er, Professor Potter," Blaise cheekily said to his female leader.

"Shut up, Blaise. I can take points off you know," Serenity stated crankily. It was too early, and Harry, the asshole, wouldn't let her have coffee!

Serenity shuddered when she remember _why_ she was in such a bad mood.

* * *

**Serenity was idly paying attention to what was going on around her at the council meeting… thing when Dawn Lamia-Riddle, Danny's mother and Voldemort's wife, stood up and said, "I, um, have an announcement to make.**

"**Is everything okay, dear?" Veronica, Danny's maternal grandmother asked in concern.**

"**Uh, no. Um… I'll just be blunt. I'm kind of three months pregnant."**

**Two thuds were heard. Danny and his half-brother on his mother's side, Leon, both fainted.

* * *

**

Lamia was forty something! She should not be pregnant! Especially since the child is Voldemort's! Okay, so Serenity freely admitted to being in love with his eldest child, but she doubted the Dark Lord would be so careless with this child after how his other one turned out.

It had taken her passionately making out with him for Danny to regain consciousness. On the bright side, she got to tease him about it and call her boyfriend of almost a year "sleeping beauty".

Her pretty-faced, blue-eyed man wasn't very happy with that, but really, he has no backbone when Serenity comes into play.

Serenity blinked a few times when Ginny walked in. "Um, Ginny, this is a seventh year class…" she said.

"It says here on my schedule that. I know it's meant for seventh years. Apparently, Dumbledore didn't want me to have Harry."

"Oh… Wish someone told_ me_ that before hand…"

Serenity sighed to herself when the bell rang, and all the students were still talking.

"Ahem," she pointedly coughed.

When she was ignored, the solar mage scowled and raised her hand. Every student jumped when a brilliant flash of sunlight streamed into the room and shone on their professor.

"Now that I have your attention," she sarcastically started, "I am Serenity Potter as I'm sure most of you know. I'll be your teacher on mage history, culture, and theory for this year. And, um, yeah… I'm pretty sure you're going to hear this shit from all those old people you call teachers, so let's just skip that. I know I sure hated those start of the year speeches every damn teacher gave. Basically, don't kill, maim, or hex anyone, and I think we'll be good. Oh yeah, when I'm talking shut the hell up please. Any questions?"

"What happened to your brother during the feast…?"

"The mage version of Coming to Age or Climax. You have to realize that mages tend to be either drama queens/kings and/or attention-whores. The bigger and flashier, the better. I swear; people say dearie, bro-bro, and I are bad, but we're **timid** compared to most mages. Okay, mostly dearie. He's the outgoing on."

"Will you go out with me?" Ron asked dazedly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley," Serenity curtly stated. "Oh, yes, one more rule. If you hit on me from now, it's fifty points automatically deducted and a detention with my brother who will no doubt hate you because he is almost as protective as my mate. One last thing before I forget, I don't give a shit about house rivalries, do not bring it in here because I think the whole thing is retarded."

"Sereni, er, Professor Potter, will you please stop swearing?" Hermione dryly asked.

"Nope! I love being one of three people able to teach this. Dumbles can't fire me because he needs me too much because I have the most knowledge, so I can do whatever the hell I want. Think on the bright side, Mione; imagine if _Danny_ was teaching instead."

Hermione shuddered violently at that idea.

"Okay, anyways open your book to the intro… Just for the record, I have no clue when Har is going to finish his book he was supposed to finish last month. I guess I should be glad I got bored and wrote one on history…"

* * *

'You want me to what?!' Danny exclaimed in Harry's head. 

Harry winced and replied meekly, 'Please? I'd feel better if you were with me. I'm still exploring the Chamber of Secrets on my one day off no matter if you agree to come or not.'

'But with Dumbledore? I can understand you want to bring Black and all considering he was dead until I brought him back to life for you as a birthday present. But seriously, Dumbles? While you're at your weakest?'

'I want to do something about the lack of wards down there. It's a neutral place between us and the Light, and I'd feel better knowing Voldie can't get in still. I'm surprised he hasn't done anything since I stupidly told him there were no wards down there.'

'I'll be there in five minutes.'

'Thanks, mate!'

* * *

Harry knocked on Dumbledore's door and walked in before saying, "Danny says he's on his way. There are advantages of the Slytherin heir being your overprotective best mate." 

The fire turned green and out stepped Danny.

"Hey, Harry," he chirped.

"What happened to five minutes?"

"I didn't have to pry my daughter off me. She decided she wanted to bug her friends right then."

Harry rolled his eyes as his formerly-dead godfather entered. "Harry, pup, do I have to…?" Sirius whined.

"Black…" Danny growled out warningly. Sirius gulped and shut up.

* * *

"Gah!" the vampire screamed piercingly. 

Harry rolled his eyes before cuffing his friend. "Dan, it is a shed skin."

"Snake…!"

"Danny, just because you got bit by a snake when we were little…"

"This snake almost killed you! Why the hell am I down here?! I wanna go home where there aren't any snakes!" the vampire said. He was on the brink of a nervous-breakdown it seemed.

"Danny, breathe in and out," Harry wryly stated before hissing at the statue, _Open up you retard before I make my best friend, Slytherin's heir, blow you up._

Dumbledore and Sirius, who were looking around in awe, were startled when the passage opened up.

* * *

Serenity was hit by a bad feeling in the middle of her lecture. 'What are those two up to this time?' she thought dryly to herself before continuing teaching about the basics of the Energy Realm and the theories of how it came to be.

* * *

"There's not another basilisk," Harry cheerfully stated when he saw the massive spider web in the chamber behind the statue. 

"How do you know that?" Danny squeaked out when they passed another shed skin.

"There's a spider web, and spiders fear basilisks."

"Mate, that web seems really old though, and the spiders seem kinda scared..."

Danny gulped under his breath when all the spiders started to flee… Why the hell did he do this again?!

* * *

"Um, Professor Potter, I just had a very bad feeling about something…" Blaise suddenly said. 

"Nice to know I'm not the only one," Serenity dryly replied.

* * *

What seemed to be a mini-basilisk slithered out and squirmed towards Danny and Harry. Dumbledore and Sirius trained their wands on the snake as the vampire hid behind his friend. 

_Masters__…_ it hissed.

_What?_ Harry hissed back.

_You Master because you defeated old Master and he is Master because he is old Master's hatchling. I sense a soulbond between Masters_

Danny was terrified when the young basilisk slithered up to him and wrapped around his legs lovingly.

'Masters…' a voice chimed in Danny's and Harry's heads.

"Bloody hell!" Danny screamed.

_Uh, why haven't you accidentally killed us yet_ Harry asked curiously.

_I can turn my power of petrifaction and death on and off_, the basilisk stated.

* * *

"Danny… why the hell are you here?" Serenity asked when her mate walked in her classroom with her eyebrows raised; she had never been able to raise just one. 

"Thanks, love, thanks. That's how you welcome the love of your life?" he replied with a pout.

"Yeah, and stop being a dramaking. Um… what's that behind you…?"

"Look what Harry and I found in the Chamber of Secrets!" Danny chirped.

Serenity gaped when the basilisk the two boys named Bob wrapped around his taller master's shoulders. "I am not going to ask…"

"Harry and I got a new familiar."

"Why do you need **another **familiar? You have Shadow the vampire mutt, and Harry has Orbis the metamorph snake. What are you all looking at? Get back to work!"

The curious Seventh Years lowered their heads quickly.

"Shadow isn't a mutt, and you know it! You're hurting Bob's feelings!"

"…you named a basilisk, one of the most dangerous creatures in the world, _Bob_?"

"Yeah! Don't you like it, honey?"

"Wait, it's both yours _and_ bro-bro's?"

"Yep."

"And to think you two deny sharing a brain," was her sarcastic reply.

"Hey, Sissy! Did Danny show you-?" Harry chirped as he walked into his classroom that he shared with his sister.

"Harry, out of all the names in this realm and the alternate, why the bloody hell did you choose Bob?"

"Hey, the one that I killed was named _Basil_."

"…" Serenity couldn't think of a response for that and just stared bemused for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"I swear, what is with you Slytherins and stupid names, dearie?" she eventually asked wearily.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" the youngest Slytherin heir whined as he stroked the basilisk on the head.

"Your father named you Disaster, remember?"

* * *

Dumbledore resisted the urge to groan as he thought about the current mess Mr. Potter and Mr. Riddle created. He was pleasantly surprised that Harry was concerned about lack of wards down in the Chamber, but of course those two just _had_ to find a basilisk… Not to mention now he had to hire goblins to help with the warding, and there was only one person who could take them down there. 

He now though had a bit of information concerning the two boys and some uncanny information to the point he could draw some inferences now…

Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write down everything he currently knew.

_Finishes other's sentences with ease_

_Same familiar_

_Everything alike or exact opposites between two boys_

_Somehow Mr. Potter contacted Dante without using the floo because the only place where it can be hooked up to somewhere else and not vice versa is my office…_

_They act as if they are sharing an inside joke often without a word exchanged even from opposite sides of a room._

_Miss Potter is often heard saying, "They share a brain, duh," whenever asked about her brother's and mate's "antics"._

_What could that mean? Obviously, someone with her intelligence wouldn't make a comment like that without an ulterior meaning of the sort…_

_Riddle said he placed mental shields around Harry's mind "by accident" at Potter's resorting. How is that possible? This is one person who says what he thinks and speaks before he thinks._

_Potter's mental shields are identical except in strength to Riddle's._

He would need to do further research it seemed…

* * *

Serenity rolled her eyes when her boyfriend decided he was sticking around for the rest of the morning which was when she taught. It was a little hard to concentrate when she knew her mate who is usually terrified of snakes was petting a huge one and was trying to put it on her, telling her she would really sexy. 

"Danny, what is it going to take to get you to leave?" Serenity finally snapped. She had a job to do, and her Danny was distracting her on purpose!

Danny gave her a mischievous, handsome smirk that made a few girls whimper in jealousy and whispered in her ear.

"No! There is no way!"

"I won't leave then."

"Fine…" Serenity said with a pout after a few minutes of silence except for the scratching of quills.

"Promise?"

"I promise…"

Danny held his pinky out expectantly. Serenity scowled but looped her finger around his.

* * *

Danny smiled to himself cheerfully as he waited for his lovely to get home from work. He eagerly rubbed his hands together; he just couldn't wait… 

A pouty-faced veela soon entered their bedroom and grabbed the clothes laid out on the bed with one of the biggest pouts he had seen her pull off.

Serenity reentered the room with a rather skimpy mini-skirt on and the lacey bra someone gave her on her birthday just to piss her off; she was trying to cover herself in vain. "Happy, pervert," she snapped crankily.

"Not yet," he said evilly.

Serenity scowl became more defined as the boyfriend ruffled her hair and made it appear sexier. "What is with you today…?" she whined.

"Hey, it's your fault for even owning these things. I just happened to find them."

"You are aware this is the stuff people always buy me for my birthday or Christmas, right? …and you went through my panty drawer again then to find the bra!"

"I don't really care," he happily replied as he pulled her hair into a loose ponytail with tendrils falling out delicately.

Serenity pouted again and started to tug his shirt off. Danny rolled his eyes and pulled the baggy shirt off. "Yay!" she chirped and rubbed her face against his bare chest with a tight hug.

Danny returned the hug with a smile.

…of course the door opened right then. Ellie poked her head in with a camera in hand as they were snuggling.

"This isn't what it looks like!" the mortified mages squeaked out. Of course, Ellie didn't believe them and snapped a photo before running off quickly.

"I have something to send to _Witch Weekly_!" the witch sang before flooing to the other Nundu Headquarters.

"She just has the best timing," Serenity tightly muttered.

Danny rolled his eyes uncaringly. "I don't really care." He pulled out their camera with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Okay! I said you could sketch a picture of me with that damn snake! Not take a picture!"

"I'll let you take pictures of me."

"Oh, fine…"

Danny wrapped an arm around her waist and snapped a few photos of both of them. Both were being hams as usual and making faces like Serenity blowing kisses while winking.

"Your turn, dearie," Serenity cooed.

"No, you go first. The sooner we get it done with, the sooner you can put a bathrobe on or something over top." Danny mentally called Bob out with a small smirk aimed at his girlfriend.

Serenity made a face but let the basilisk crawl on her shoulders with a small wince on her face.

"Strike a pose then try to stay still, love," Danny stated as he pulled his sketch pad out.

* * *

Harry sighed as he glanced at his first class; he wished he didn't have anything in the afternoon like he did in the morning on Mondays… "Welcome to my class. Uh, I _was_ going to astound you with my mageness and stuff, but I kinda ain't allowed to use magic until Sunday… So, uh, yeah, so much for that!" 

Those poor, poor Third Years…

* * *

Harry sighed as he sprinted to the Transfiguration classroom on the other side of the castle. Even with secret passages, he wasn't going to make it on time. Why oh why did he have to attend class when he couldn't even use magic at the moment? At least McGonagall and all the other teachers were not supposed to take points off him for being late to classes because he never had to attend two in a row due to only taking three and then teaching four mage classes and a dueling one. 

"There you are, Potter," Professor McGonagall said after he ran in panting.

"Tried… to… make… it… on… time… Someone… had… question…" Harry said through his panting as he sat next to Blaise.

"Breathe, Potter, breathe."

"Trust me, I'm trying."

Minerva rolled her eyes at her coworker.

* * *

Serenity smiled at her boyfriend as she leaned her head against his chest with her arms wrapped around his neck. She just loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around her protectively. 

"I love you," she muttered.

Danny smiled and whispered in her ear, "I bet I love you more."

"Really? Is that a challenge?"

"Mm hmm-." The vampire was cut off by the veela reaching up and pulling his face to hers and cutting him off with a searing kiss.

"My dearie," Serenity stated when she let go of his head after a few minutes.

"My lovely," the vampire replied as he pulled her on his lap. "I still can beat you though."

"Really?"

"Close your eyes."

Serenity squealed happily when she felt him clasp what felt like a necklace around her neck. "Thank you!" she squeaked before even opening her eyes.

"Don't thank me yet, beautiful."

She cracked an eye open when he felt her grab her left hand. 'Is he actually-? Please let him be pro-. Damn it!' Serenity managed to fake a smile that became much brighter when she saw the sparkling diamond bracelet around her wrist and the matching necklace around her neck.

"No offense, love, but I don't think I'll be wearing the necklace often when I have the locket that has your smiling face inside," she purred.

"I think I'll forgive you."

"Thank you!" she chirped and hugged him tightly.

Danny, being Danny, was too distracted by staring at something quite exposed from Serenity just throwing her bathrobe over the bra after changing back into jeans.

"I am going to forgive you for blatantly staring down my shirt, uh, robe because of what you just gave me," she grounded out.

"That doesn't mean you can put your head closer!" she whined when he just rested his head on her shoulder.

* * *

"Dearie, you're drooling," she snapped a minute later.

* * *

Five minutes later...

"Danny, I don't want your drool down my shirt."

* * *

Five more minutes...

"Danny."

* * *

A couple more minutes...

"Danny…"

* * *

Even more minutes...

"Danny…?"

* * *

And after a grand total of fifteen minutes...!

"Are you okay?"

"You're pretty…" the vampire muttered as he pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"You are really making me uncomfortable right now."

"Ren, you're acting like you've never flashed me before we started dating," Danny pointed out dryly. "I just never have been able to appreciate your rack before this. You didn't mind if I saw your breasts until we started dating."

"Exactly. Because now you're a pervert. I stopped flashing you when I was fourteen! That was two years ago!"

Danny smirked. Serenity turned bright red and snatched his hand away. "Lovely…" he whined softly.

"You pervert! Don't ever do that again!"

"But I'm yours."

"Okay. This conversation has officially gone to the gutter!"

"Hey, you're as bad as me then. Besides, isn't it only fair I get to grope you? You are always grabbing my butt."

"That's different!"

"How?"

"It just is!" Serenity slapped Danny hard on the cheek when he showed that he didn't really care by doing it(1) again.

"Ow…"

"You deserved it!"

"…did not. For someone who was hoping I was about to-."

"How did you know that?" she said while quite disgruntled and shocked.

"You were screaming it in your head. Remember, I helped you enforce your mental shields so you could control your charm better?"

"Damn it… Guess what I want on my seventeenth birthday? Hint hint."

"I need to write that down…"

Serenity smugly smirked to herself behind Danny's back. "Hey, Danny, when are we going to have children? I want a baby already…!"

"Bloody hell, woman! Give my poor brain a break already! We're **sixteen**."

"So?"

Serenity was taking him going into a fetal position as a "not anytime soon". She crossed her arms and started to pout.

* * *

"Danny…!" she whined after watching her mate for five minutes. 

Danny looked up at her with his bottom lip sticking out cutely. "You're scary," he muttered.

"Danny, sit next to me."

"No."

"Danny…"

"You don't own me."

"I only wish I do…" she muttered under her breath, knowing full well he probably heard that.

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing."

Danny clenched his jaw and sat next to her. Yay! She knew her Danny would come if she mentioned that! "Ren, please just quit it. You're really starting to worry me with all your talk about me being your possession or you owning me. You don't own me, and you'll never will."

"Why not? I'll take good care of you."

"Please don't do this to me, love. Please. I need you."

"I know," she purred and grabbed the prank-gift collar that actually worked out of the chest of drawers.

"Not like that!" the vampire snapped when he realized she thought he meant that he was accepting her offer of her owning him.

Serenity scowled but didn't push it any farther. She just needed to get in one last comment. "The offer is always open to you just so you know."

His glare said all she needed to know. Damn it!

Serenity sat on his lap and started to pout again.

Danny sighed but pulled her close to him. "But seriously," she whispered. "We need to talk about this sometime."

"I know," Danny grumbled. "I told you like two months ago I want to wait until we're fully bonded, damn it."

"I'm not fully bonding to you until we're at least engaged. Oh, and I don't care if fully bonding is the equivalence to marriage to you. I still want a wedding."

"I'm not surprised. You are aware you need to be more careful about where you daydream about our wedding, and yes, blue and silver is okay with me."

Serenity blushed cutely. "I guess I should be glad you only caught me recently and not earlier…"

"I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but when did you start planning our wedding, dear?"

"When I was nine."

"Nine…?"

"Yeah, though nothing is the same at all really."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about it."

"Why?"

"I'm curious, and it's a lot less intimidating."

"Okay… Um… I don't know where to start… Uh, you know when we had to illustrate for school a wedding for a book?"

"Yep. I made it look like a funeral if I remember correctly while yours was _really_ lovey-dovey."

"That's how I pictured ours."

"…_you_ wanted **me** to wear a pink tux?!"

"Maybe…"

"Love!"

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes at her pouting boyfriend that evening. "Why do we have homework on the **first** night?" Harry whined. 

"Okay, you are taking three classes. Why are you complaining about homework?"

"…because I have quizzes to grade…?"

"You gave a quiz on the first day?"

"At least I didn't assign an essay like Ren did, and it isn't for a grade."

"But you still have to grade it?"

"Yeah."

"That's your fault then."

* * *

"Dearie," Serenity cooed and poked Danny on the nose when she found him drawing while lying down on the bed. She wasn't planning on bugging him until the veela noticed he didn't have a shirt on again... 

"Yeah, Ren?" he asked as he continued to scribble on sketchpad.

"You do know that no matter what you say or do you'll always be mine, Danny."

"Ren…" was the pleading answer.

"Danny, how many times do I have to pound it into your dense skull that I belong to you and you belong to me?"

"Maybe if you actually tried pounding in the part that said your mine earlier," was his now rather playful response as he glanced up at her after putting his sketchpad down.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting what an idiot you are." She sat next to him and stroked his head lovingly.

"Ren, I am not Darry."

"I can't find my widdle-baby Darrikins though…! He's probably wondering where his mommy and daddy are," Serenity whined.

Darry was her kitten just for the record; I'm well aware she is acting like it was the child she wanted.

"Love, Darry is a kitten. He is not our son."

"But I don't have a baby…! Mindy won't let me dress her or any of the fun stuff you can do to a baby…! Danny…!"

"No. Not until we're married."

"You said fully-bonded…!"

"Exactly."

"You're only doing this to me because you want to be fully-bonded, aren't you?"

"Duh. I'll give you what you want if I get what I want."

"Swear it to me."

"What?"

"As soon we're fully bonded, we'll start trying for a child."

"Don't you trust my word?"

"Danny…"

"Love, why do you think you need me to swear something like-?" Danny was cut off by his gulping when Serenity conjured a dagger and immediately held it to his throat with a dead-serious gleam in her eyes.

"Dearie, I suggest you start swearing an oath to me now."

"…yes, love."

"I love you, dearie."

* * *

Serenity smirked triumphantly when the only person who could fulfill her dreams of carrying a child promised to give her one. She banished the dagger and grabbed his head possessively before starting to attack his lips with her own with a purred, "_Mine_." 

She was taking the whispered, "Yours," as an invitation to snog him senselesser(2) like she wanted to.

* * *

Ellie sighed and opened the door again. She really did need to talk to Serenity and Danny about something… The witch quickly grabbed her camera again when she saw Serenity on top of Danny with them heavily making out. 'Sheesh, what is up with those two today?' 

"Wow, more stuff to send to _Witch Weekly_!" she chimed in.

Danny simply raised a certain finger of his up.

"That's what you get for making out on the job."

"She's holding me captive," Danny gasped out as he tried to sit up.

"I wasn't, but now I am. Thanks for the idea, sexy," Serenity said through a large smirk as she clasped the collar around his neck. "No leaving our room, dearie."

"Ellie, get out of here, please."

"I've needed to talk to you two all day, but every time I find both of you, you're running the bases!"

"We are not!"

"Really because from my point of view, my two friends involved in a serious relationship with the other are snogging with one on top of my other friend who is half-naked."

"Okay, I can't help it Ren refuses to turn the air conditioning on in here! I didn't feel like dragging all of my art stuff out of here and got too hot…! Blame her! She's the one begging for a baby!"

"…you know what, you _really_ could have kept that to yourself, Danny," Ellie muttered.

"I'm happy. I made him give me a magical oath that he would try to give me a baby after we were fully bonded…" Serenity muttered dreamily.

"And you absolutely, positively could have kept that to yourself, Ren."

"How do you think I feel?" the vampire whined.

"Shut up. Remember, you're my captive now," Serenity stated and pushed the vampire back down on his back, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Mmph!" was heard behind her hand.

"Don't bother drooling on my hand, snexy. There's a layer of magic protecting my palm."

"Mmph! Mm mph mmmph…!"

"No, you can not have your sketchbook back."

"Phm…?"

"Because you have to pay attention to me."

"Nph mmp phnm thm!"

"Ah, you were drawing me?"

Ellie just blinked. She didn't want nor need to know how those two were having a normal conversation with him being muffled by her hand.

"Mm hmm…"

"Do you want me to take my hand off?"

"Mm hm! Thank you."

"Guys?" Ellie asked in annoyance.

"Yesh?"

"I really do have something important to tell you."

"Oh, sorry."

"We figured out who found you guys out."

"Who?" Danny asked with his suddenly cold.

"Skeeter."

"Dearie, let me handle this one," Serenity stated with a low purr and a dangerous gleam in her usually cheerful, honey eyes.

"Ren!"

"Oh, and I'm making you go with me."

"Oh, okay. When?"

"Hm… Tonight."

* * *

Voldemort resisted the urge to curse the morons he called his deatheaters. If it weren't for his wife snuggled on his lap and her slightly swollen stomach… He didn't want to risk accidentally hurting his child, not after what happened with Dante… 

Every wand was drawn as Dawn clung to him in fear of their child when five vibrant flashes of light entered the room. Nagini prepared to strike as Voldemort carefully shielded the pregnant vampire from view because of the fact that vampires lose most of their power immediately when pregnant.

"Hello, Tom Marvolo Riddle, I have a… offer for you," the silkiest voice the Dark Lord had ever heard broke through the silence eloquently as an elderly man that reeked of an unknown power stepped out from the four young adults with him. "Children, scepters down."

"Yes, Father," the group said as one.

"Who are you?" Riddle demanded with his wand pointed at the man.

"Lord Iacobus Caos, Lord Voldemort," the man replied calmly.

Voldemort froze in shock.

* * *

1.) Hm... Any one willing to guess what Danny did that PO'd Serenity so much? 

2.) Well, compared to Serenity, he's already senseless...

Uh, yeah poll is still going please vote. I have no idea when I'll close.

I'd like to say thanks to a really loyal anonymous reviewer, Timothy. I do read your reviews, but I'm not allowed to give out my email address, so I can't reply. Blame my parents.


	3. I'm Alive!

Whoo hoo! I got out of hibernation! (Great excuse, no?)

Disclaimer: Look, it's frigging obvious and my sinus infection doesn't feel like saying what I do and do not own.

"Blah"

'Think'

Just so you know, this chapter is everywhere because I've written bits and scenes over the past... almost four months. (whoops) There is more swearing and the writing style might be a bit screwed up in areas because there is probably a difference at the beginning and end of this chapter. Yes, I've been busy (so busy that I could have gotten my temps a month ago but never found the time to study)

Please bare with the focus on a subplot on Danny's and Serenity's relationship. This comes more into play in November in the story.**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I Expected This from Danny**_

Serenity smirked to herself as she carefully jumped into a tree with her mate behind her. He had warped them outside of Skeeter's residence and was going to get them in. That idiotic reporter was listed in the magical Yellow Pages. Really, you would think someone with so many haters would be unlisted…

Danny sighed and wrapped an arm around her tightly before blending into the shadows and sneaking in. He didn't want his little vixie doing this, but his precious insisted on it…

"Shh…" Serenity went as she pressed against the wall.

'Ren, there's this wonderful ability of mine…' rang in the veela's head.

'Oh, right. Heh… got caught in the moment.'

'Tis okay, scamp.'

'…tis? Did you just say, 'tis'?'

'You know you love me.'

'Really?'

'Why **else** would you make me swear to give you a baby?'

'Maybe because I want a baby? I love you though.'

'Goof. I hear someone in the next room. Stay here. I'll go check. If it's Skeeter, I'll get you.'

'Okay…'

Danny appeared a few seconds later and gently wrapped an arm around her waist. 'She's in there alone, hun.'

'Uh, can you just stay hidden unless I need your help…?'

'Sure.'

* * *

Skeeter's neighbors were awoken in the middle of a night by a short, piercing scream that ended abruptly.

* * *

"Ooh… I wanna loot the house," Serenity said giddily with an insane gleam in her eyes. Danny decided that right now it would be in his best interest to just nod his head and agree with everything she says… 

'Why am I so scared of my mate now?' Danny asked himself as he just followed her around and held open her purse/tote for her.

'…I heard that you know.'

Danny smiled sheepishly at his rather annoyed girlfriend.

Serenity scowled at him when something caught her eye. She snatched what looked to be a time turner off the vanity. "Hm… Temporary time turner good for three uses with one use left. Hey, dearie, I just found us an alibi… We'll just go back in time and go to Diagon Alley where everyone will see us. Besides, I need to speak with the company editing and publishing Harry's book. They wanted to meet with me…"

"Yes, dear."

"I love how you're in 'nod my head and agree' mode," she wryly said. "We'll go back near the Leakey Cauldron for simplicity's sake."

"Yes, dear."

Serenity rolled her eyes before teleporting her boyfriend home.

* * *

Danny blinked when it became much lighter out. 

"Come on, dearie. I need to go meet with that publishing company…" Serenity stated and dragged her mate to where she needed to go by the hand. He probably didn't believe her when she told him they were going four hours back…

"Ah, Miss Potter, we are overjoyed that you managed to get back to us with little time," a tiny man cheerfully stated as he pushed his glasses up. "But may I ask what Mr. Riddle is doing?"

Danny growled and held Serenity to his chest protectively. "He doesn't let me leave the house by myself anymore without him throwing a hissy fit. It's easier to just let him tag along," Serenity wryly replied. "Why? Do you have a problem with two mates preferring to be in an approximant distance to each other?"

"Uh, no, of course not!"

* * *

Harry sighed to himself as he sprinted up the steps; he might as well as attempt to make it to the teacher meeting on time. At least he wasn't skipping it by pretending he didn't know about it like Serenity was…

* * *

A very happy Serenity skipped into their home late at night. She got rid of that bitch_ and_ got a publishing deal! 

A tired Danny dragged his feet behind her and headed straight to bed.

* * *

"Ren… REN! Wake up! You're going to be late for work, darling, if you don't get your cute bum out of bed this instant," Danny loudly stated as he shook his mate awake. 

"Wha…? 9:30! Why didn't you get me up sooner?!"

"You can just bring your breakfast with you. Now get in the shower! I'm going to pick you up a mocha and a breakfast sandwich or something like that from the local café, okay?"

"Thanks, dear…"

* * *

"Here," Danny gave Serenity a paper bag and a Styrofoam cup when she came downstairs. Serenity left for Hogwarts after pecking her boyfriend on the lips and saying goodbye to the kids.

* * *

Serenity cradled her coffee to her chest as she entered her classroom right as the bell rang. 

"Right, sorry about that. …why do I have you guys two days in a row?" she said when she saw the Seventh Years again.

"I think we pissed off Dumbles because I know how you are in the mornings when you don't get your coffee and how you are right after you do," Ginny said.

"Right, anyways, just goof off or something while I eat. I got up like fifteen minutes ago."

"Busy night?" Ginny asked quietly to her leader.

"You could say that…" Serenity muttered after swallowing.

"Did you off Skeeter?" the redhead barely whispered.

"…maybe. You see, I was also at a meeting with a publishing company at the same time. How could I have unless I, oh I don't know… found a temporary timeturner with one use left?"

"You looted her home and found it, didn't you."

"Duh."

Ginny rolled her eyes and tried to steal one of Serenity's strawberries.

"Mine!" the veela growled and held the fruit to her chest protectively.

"Sheesh, sorry…"

"…you better be."

"Um, I'm just going to leave you alone now until you finish your coffee…"

"That's a very good idea."

* * *

"Ren's cranky," Ginny stated to Blaise quite bluntly. 

"I noticed considering she growled at you."

"She said she, you know."

"Figured. Serenity hated the bitch."

Ginny's eye twitched when she felt an arm wrap around her and a drawling voice said, "Who did the Prince's mate hate?"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" Ginny screamed and swatted his arm off.

"Gin… we had so much," he quietly said almost pleadingly.

"You sold me to your Lord," Ginny quietly spat.

* * *

Serenity got off her desk and started to head towards the Gryffindor and two Slytherins with a twitch in her left eye.

* * *

"Ginny, you're my best friend." 

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," Blaise growled out and shoved the blonde.

Draco clenched his jaw and hissed, "What are you, a muggle, Zabini?" He pulled his wand out threateningly.

Blaise whipped his wand out and pointed it at the Death Eater. "Leave Ginny alone."

"And what if I don't?"

"I-."

"Right," a feminine voice drawled that made all three of the students pale. "Malfoy, shoo. You two, go make out somewhere. You're disgusting me. Now I know how Harry feels…"

Serenity stared at her students expectantly with a hand on her hip.

"Professor Potter!" Ginny screamed.

"What? Just helping…"

"Says she who is on the cover of the latest _Witch Weekly_ snogging her mate half naked."

"You're just jealous."

"What? You got walked in on, not me."

"You're jealous that I have a snexy vampire as my boyfriend."

"Who has the mentality of a toddler."

"Which is adorable."

"Obnoxious is more of a better description…"

"He's my other half, my mate. I couldn't live without him…"

"Well, sorry, but humans aren't that lucky when it comes to romance," Ginny snapped.

"What are you saying?"

"Danny is a vampire hybrid, and you're half veela. Both of your species have mates. You don't have to worry about dating really."

"Yeah, because I didn't have a different boyfriend every other week from ages ten to fifteen."

Blaise rolled his eyes before ending the fight by saying, "Professor Ren, go finish your coffee."

Serenity humphed before stalking off to her desk.

"Good job, Ginny, piss off not only a professor but our leader."

"So, she's the one who researches; she can't make my life hell."

"Yeah, but her overprotective mate can, and she is the one with the tendency to chuck fireballs at heads. Remember?"

"…oh crap."

* * *

"What were you doing to my little sister, Malfoy?" Ron screamed. 

"Talking," was the bored answer.

"Stay away from her!"

"Why ever should I? Do you really think she cares what you think? She did run off and join Potter and co."

"I-!"

"Fifty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor!" snapped Serenity with glowing gold eyes narrowed at the squabbling Seventh Years. "Any one else who picks a fight gets detention with Dumbledore right after he gets into whatever drug that old coot is on."

Snickers were heard after their professor showed a lack of respect towards her employer.

"Right, shut up. Get your essays from yesterday out NOW!"

Almost everyone gulped—except for Hermione that is.

* * *

Harry sighed as he jogged to his classroom; he didn't want to be late again, so he was heading up a little early. 

Harry asked when he saw the classroom, "Okay, who pissed sis off?"

Serenity grumbled and bit viciously into an apple.

"Why don't you go home a little early? I can supervise," Harry whispered after jumping on the desk next to his sister and wrapping a soothing arm around her.

Serenity didn't reply because she had fallen asleep. "Right, I'm going to trust you guys can behave yourselves considering we're the same age and all, while I take sissy home. I wonder if she lost her virginity last night or something… Wow, she_ is_ tired. That kind of comment usually makes her attack me… Sorry about this, she was gone most of the night because of a meeting with a publishing company."

Harry scooped his little sister in his arms and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

"Sheesh, she looks almost not evil asleep," Ginny commented.

* * *

"Yeah?" Ellie answered the floo irritably once Harry called. 

"Where's Dan?" Harry asked.

"Mindy is sick with something. She's throwing up, and he's with her."

"Great… Uh, can you tell him to come over here once he thinks he's able to? Ren fell asleep when I came up a bit early to make sure I wasn't late to my class I was teaching."

"And why don't you just wake her up?"

"She's cranky. You know how she's like when she's cranky."

"Oh, you should have said that before. I'll tell him. Be right back…"

Harry sighed when Danny ran to the floo and asked, "What is it? It better be important, Har…"

"Take your girlfriend. She fell asleep and is cranky."

"Oh."

Danny stepped through the floo and snatched Serenity carefully, jolting the veela awake.

"What?"

"Hey, darling, come on. Mindy's sick."

"Eh?"

Danny rolled his eyes before taking his mate home with a quick goodbye aimed at his friend.

* * *

"Mommy, I don't feel so good…" Mindy muttered weakly. The half-elf girl was in bed and looking rather pale. 

"Ah, my poor baby," Serenity gushed and hugged her soon-to-be adopted daughter tightly.

"Mom…"

"Dear, her stomach is acting up. Don't squeeze her so tight," Danny said lightly.

"Oh, oops. Sorry, Mins."

"Hey, uh, Ren, one of us needs to run to the grocery store. Do you want me just to go?"

"Um… I don't know… I think it would be best if we both stayed here until Mindy doesn't feel like she's going to throw up anymore. What if one of the other kiddies need something, and she gets sick?"

"Okay… I'll just run to the convenience store to pick up some bread and milk. Should I get some yogurt? Isn't that mild?"

"And get some string cheese. Is there anything you want Mindy?"

"…no," the girl whimpered.

"Okay, I'm going to see if any of the others need anything, and I'll be going. It should only take fifteen minutes. I can get Ellie out of her lab for that long in case something happens."

"Hey, dearie, will you pick up some ice cream, sherbet, and bananas please…?" asked Serenity innocently with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"I love how you suddenly feel better when you get home."

"It's because my dearie is here with me!"

"Right, I'll go pick that up. Uh, do we need eggs or anything?"

"That can wait. Just grab what we need. Maybe I'll just bring Mindy to Hogwarts with me tomorrow morning if she's not feeling better, so you can run to the store and run errands…"

"Okay."

* * *

"Mommy… Daddy… Can I sleep with you?" Mindy whimpered quietly that night when Danny and Serenity were just relaxing in their room, enjoying the other's company while reading, though one book was a thick tome and the other was a manga. 

"Um, sure, but we're not going to bed yet, Mins," Danny said gently.

"I can't sleep…"

"You can stay up with us if you want," Serenity said lightly.

"Do you want me to read you a story, kiddo?" Danny asked kindly.

"Yes please…"

"Go pick a book out."

Serenity scooted off her boyfriend's lap when their daughter walked back in. The girl snuggled between her parents and dozed off as Danny read the ending of the book.

The couple took turns getting ready for bed and left the girl snuggled between them fast asleep.

* * *

"Mr. Sunny!" Mindy cheered when she woke up and grabbed the giant, yellow teddy bear from Jeremiah and Isabella. 

"I picked him up for you last night," Danny said calmly. "How are you feeling?"

"My head feels funny and my tummy still kinda hurts… I'm cold!"

"Okay, you're going to go to Hogwarts with me, so we know you're okay."

"Okay, Mommy. Can I bring Mr. Sunny?"

"Mm hm."

"Yay!"

* * *

At Dumbledore's questioning look when Serenity entered his office from the floo with Mindy, she said, "Mindy's sick, and Danny has to run errands like going to the grocery store, so he can't watch her. We needed someone to watch the other kids, too, so I had to bring her with me. I hope you don't mind because I don't really care." 

"You are aware you don't teach first period though, right?"

"Uh, oops…"

"Mommy silly," Mindy meekly muttered. She was still quite sickly looking as she clung to the teddy bear.

"Um, do you think Poppy would mind seeing what's wrong with Mindy? I really don't want the seven other kids in the house to catch it. We only have three toilets."

"Go ahead…"

"Thanks, I really didn't feel like dragging her to Italy."

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey glanced up when someone entered the Hospital Wing. 

Did Mr. Potter finally get hurt again…?

No, it was his adopted sister carrying a child who looked rather ill.

"Um, is there anyway I can talk you into seeing what's wrong with her?" Poppy's youngest co-worker asked cutely.

"Ah, that poor thing. Is she sick?"

"Yeah, I guess she started throwing up yesterday morning when I was here."

"Hm…"

* * *

A much healthier Mindy was sitting in the desk chair as her mother taught. 

"Oh, and ignore the munchkin back there, she wasn't feeling well earlier, and Daddy couldn't watch her because we needed groceries."

"Mommy, we're almost the same height."

"And you'll always be our munchkin."

"But Daddy calls you munchkin, too."

"No, he says I'm his midget."

"…um, Professor Potter, what's a munchkin?" a Fourth Year asked.

"Haven't you seen _The Wizard of Oz_?!" Mindy asked in horror.

"Uh, what's Oz…?"

"Mommy, I'm scared!"

Serenity sighed and wrapped an arm around her daughter. "Get to work," Serenity stated.

"Will Mommy read me a story?" Mindy asked cutely.

"Fine."

* * *

McGonagall tried, honestly, she did. Yet, she found herself being drawn to the mage classroom during her free period when Miss Potter was teaching. 

"Mommy, the kitty lady is at the door!" she heard a young voice state.

The door opened and Potter had her eyebrows arched. "May I help you, Minnie? Or did you just feel like bugging me in the middle of my lesson?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that."

"Why?" the veela asked with her head tilted to the side cutely.

"That won't work on me."

"Why?"

"Potter…"

"Yesh?"

"Young lady…"

"Just because I'm an orphan doesn't mean you have to mother me!" wailed the mage.

"Meanie!" Mindy yelled. "Leave Mommy alone…! I'm gonna tell Daddy on you!"

"Tell me what, kiddo?" a gentle voice asked curiously. Minerva spun around to see Riddle.

"Kitty lady was mean to Mommy…!"

"Ren, are you okay, dear? Did you hit your head again?" Riddle asked wryly when he saw his mate pouting in a corner.

"Danny!" Potter snapped. "What are you doing here anyways?!"

"Picking up our sick daughter…"

"I had Poppy look at her."

"…who?"

"The nurse."

"Oh. And-?"

"She caught the stomach flu."

"Ah, our poor Mindy," Danny muttered and scooped his daughter up in his arms.

"Daddy," Mindy stated and snuggled in the warmth of her father's arms.

"Right, Dan, Mins, shut up and let me teach."

"When are you off?" Danny asked calmly.

"In half an hour."

"We'll just go to Harry's room then. He'll live."

"You do that, dear."

Danny pecked her on the lips before carrying their daughter to Harry's room.

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the kitty lady and my dumbass of a mate…"

* * *

"Hi, Professor Kitty Lady!" Harry chirped when he entered the Transfiguration classroom. "Don't you just love my adorable niece?" 

"Shut up, Potter."

"Why?"

"I'll take points off."

"I'll add them back on during class."

"Harry, stop arguing with the professor," Hermione stated and dragged him by the ear to their usual table.

"Yes, dear. Why oh why am I dating the Head Girl when I can't behave myself?"

"Why are you a teacher is more the question."

Harry stuck his tongue out before getting out his book and quill.

* * *

"What, so you're Wolf's mother?" the Fire Fox asked excitedly. She had hoped that Father had decided against allying with some wizard, but he didn't say it was Brother Wolf's father! 

"…who?" the rather beautiful, pregnant vampire asked.

"Dante's title in their world, Dawn," Lord Voldemort said calmly and placed a hand on her swollen stomach.

"I hope I'm my son's mother… Did you cheat on me, Tom?"

"Yes, I just want to be murdered by your uncle."

"Hardy har, har. I think Leon would get to you first and probably convince Danny along with it. You know how both of them get riled up easily."

"Leon?" Fox asked curiously.

"My son from my first marriage."

* * *

Serenity scowled when she saw a few private pictures she and Danny had taken yesterday as part of the cover collage of _Witch Weekly_. 

Danny, Mindy, and she were about to leave when a breathless firstie came up to Danny and said in her cutest voice, "Can I have your autograph?" while holding up a picture of him shirtless.

"And you are?" Danny asked with a sigh as he pulled his Sharpie out of his back pocket.

"The president of your fan club."

"…fan club?"

"Yep!"

"Are you aware that my _very_ jealous girlfriend is a professor here?" asked Danny calmly as he signed it quickly and rather sloppily.

"Uh… sorry Professor Potter?"

"You really are too young to be staring at a man's chest by the way," Serenity said wryly.

"…Daddy, Mommy… Why are you two almost nakey?" Mindy asked as she stared at the pictures of her adopted parents.

"Uh…"

"Um…"

"Erm…"

"Good job, guys," Harry said wryly and put his arms around their shoulders.

"Uncle Jamie, why are Mommy and Daddy always hitting each other on the lips?"

"That's called kissing, Mins," Harry answered lightly.

"That's icky!"

"It's icky when done around other people often."

"Shut up, Harry," Serenity snapped.

* * *

Danny groaned when they were about to go to bed that night. "My family is going to _kill_ me for landing on that cover like that…" 

"Blame Ellie," Serenity said lightly.

"Ren…" Danny suddenly said in shock.

"Yeah, dearie?"

"Get your hand off my balls please."

"I wanna baby!"

"How old are we, dear?"

"…sixteen."

"You are aware if we don't wait until we're of age that our child could be taken from us, right?"

"…I should be seventeen though when our baby is born. Danny…"

"Didn't we just have this discussion yesterday?"

"…maybe."

"And we agreed to wait until we were fully bonded and engaged…"

"What are you waiting for?!"

"Your seventeenth birthday."

"But that's over…"

"Eight months, dear?"

"Yeah! Danny…!"

"Ren, I will wait until your twenty-one before proposing if you don't quit it."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"I swear I will fucking leave you if I'm not a mother of a **biological** child by the time I'm eighteen," Serenity hissed dangerously.

"You bitch!" the vampire roared and lunged at her. "You are _MINE_, and if you think for one moment I will let you even get away with that you have another thing coming. I will destroy the fucking world to get you back and force you to bond to me!" he screamed with a death grip on her slender arms and silver fire spitting out of his eyes.

"Bite me."

"Gladly," he muttered and elongated his fangs threateningly before bending his head and piercing her neck.

* * *

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight, congratulations," Serenity snapped after her boyfriend took his fangs out of her neck. 

Danny snorted rather sarcastically and stated, "You can't sleep without me next to you. I give you one hour before you come dragging me back in **our** bed."

"I-I-!"

"Get out of denial, sexy."

"I don't need you! I just keep you around because I feel like it." With that said, Serenity shoved him out of the bedroom and locked the door.

* * *

Danny sprawled on the couch and just started to doodle absentmindedly. A smirk graced his face when he heard his mate rolling around and whimpering. Any second now…

* * *

He heard the door being thrown open and a weeping veela was trying to climb on his lap forty minutes later. 

"Really, I thought you didn't need me," he snarked.

"D-Danny-! Please…"

"Nope. I'm taking over Harry's room here tomorrow night." Her teary honey eyes blazed as her magic quickly wrapped around his torso. Danny raised an eyebrow before breaking the bonds with ease. "You are at your weakest at night when I'm at my strongest, remember?"

"I'll leave you if you don't get your ass in bed now!" she screamed with a fireball forming in her hand that she pointed at the vampire. "You are my possession! You will fucking obey me or else!"

"You are not my owner."

Serenity grabbed his bare shoulder and snarled, "Bed now or I'll mark you and see how you answer then."

"…yes, dear."

"Good, vampire."

Danny winced when he felt the flames licking his neck warningly as he quickly climbed into bed while making sure to face away from the veela he was currently pissed at.

...until she pushed him on his back and used his chest as a pillow.

Instead of saying good night, she hissed, "My vampire," before falling asleep on him.

* * *

"Take the damn collar off me," Danny snapped when he was woken up by Serenity snapping the collar around his neck. 

"No. You are not allowed to leave the house without me or my permission until further notice," she purred back. "Oh, and good morning to you, too."

"Ren…" was his pleading reply.

"Nope, oh, and I'm off on Wednesdays."

"Ren."

"It's eleven, dear. Keep in mind that the beginning of my strongest period is starting while you are at your weakest."

"Just you wait until sunset."

"You'll be drugged and fast asleep by then, my love."

"Wh-what?"

"I have to make sure my handsome mate doesn't leave me when I'm weak."

"You were the one threatening to leave, not me."

"I want a child as soon as possible."

"I told you already that I'm proposing on your birthday, okay? We can try after then."

"Fine, for now. I'm still keeping the collar on your arm. Try anything when I'm moving it, and I'll ignore your wants and force you."

"Are you threatening to rape me?"

"Yes."

"Why did you lie to me for almost a year? You said you loved me," Danny accused with hurt shining in his eyes as Serenity removed the collar before quickly re-clasping it around his muscled arm.

"That does it! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"Love you, too. Please don't keep me a prisoner at our own home…"

"Promise to be a good boyfriend?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Not last night."

"I'll be a good boyfriend if you'll be a good girlfriend."

"It's a deal."

"Uh, why aren't you taking off the collar? You said-!"

"I said I would be a good girlfriend."

Danny went to protest but was cut off by warm lips covering his, effectively shutting him up.

Cunningly, the veela entwined her arms around him and subtly pinned his arms to his sides. Quickly, before he noticed, her magic tied itself around his torso with golden strands.

Danny growled and tried in vain to break his bonds. "Love…" he begged pathetically.

"Hmph. That's what you get for being bad. Get used to it. At least I'm gently breaking you into being submissive…"

"What?! I did not agree to be your slave!!"

"Too bad. You can't stop me now, my love. And you're not my slave; you're just the submissive mate."

"Pl-please! I'll do anything you ask!"

"Isn't that the same thing, dearie?"

"Serenity!"

"Stay," she cooed and stroked his hair lovingly before dashing into the restroom after glancing at the clock.

* * *

Danny concluded that he hated noon with a twitch as Serenity started to go a little outside of his comfort zone by feeling him up with his arms still bound and him sprawled on the bed. "Ren…" he tried again desperately. 

'Where the hell is this coming from?!' he thought in shock. Because really, it just came out of nowhere… right?

"Sh, it's okay, Danny. I'll be a good dominate."

"Please…"

"Nope."

"Can't we just wait a few years to see how we feel? Please?"

"Uh…"

"…I'll consider it…"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Too bad."

"I… I…"

"Just accept your fate and submit. Come on, you know you want to."

"No!"

"Dearie…" she whispered gently and sat on the struggling teen's legs. She reached over and started to stroke his face but pulled back when he tried to bite her. "BAD!"

"Let me go," Danny growled before thrashing around in hopes of breaking the magic trapping his arms.

"Why ever would I do that?"

"Ren…"

"No."

"Lovely…"

"Still ain't working."

"Love…"

"Sappy romance won't give you what you want. Let's just say if you stopped being so stubborn over a certain something I would probably reconsider…"

"Wenny-bear…"

"Ah… you're so sweet…"

"I love you," he cooed in her ear, seeing that being cute was working. Danny did have another idea brewing if this didn't work…

"I love you, too, but I'm still training you to be the best mate you can be."

* * *

"Please… I… um…" Danny stuttered about an hour after dinner. 

"Is there something you want to say before it's time to take your meds, dearie?" Serenity cooed

"Please, love, don't do this to me…" he begged.

"Why not? You still don't have the strength to break your bonds."

"I… I pr-promise that…"

"That what?"

"…that I'll agree to bonded to you as the submissive mate if you're not pregnant by your eighteenth birthday…"

"What if I want by child by then?"

"I would have less than three months to knock you up. How is that fair for me? Love…"

Serenity placed the sleeping potion on the bedside and just sat there in thought. 'Hm… I either get a baby when I want one or my dearie willingly obeying… Though I could get both now… Wait, he is definitely not willing…'

It was the tears swelling in the corners of his usually cheerful eyes that made her decision for her. "D-don't cry! Danny… Fine, I agree! Don't cry."

Maybe nobody told Serenity that the worst thing to do when someone was about to cry was to scream, "Don't cry!"? (1)

Like with some people, being told not to sob made the tears come quicker to Danny.

Serenity panicked and quickly released his arms when he doubled over sobbing. "I'm sorry!" Serenity said and tried hugging him, only to be pushed away by her hurt mate.

"I hate you!"

With that, he stormed out.

"Danny!"

"Leave me alone!"

* * *

Danny jumped into a nearby tree to just inhale the warm, fresh air of early autumn. Why him? What did he do to make Serenity see him as a… pet or something? It just didn't make sense… 

Danny had no idea what to do. He knew that she _didn't_ know that he was willing to dominate her if she didn't stop trying to enslave him. Really, the silly veela obviously didn't know that it's normal for teenaged vampires mated to veela to be taught how to defend themselves in case that happened…

The fact that Serenity was a mage and smarter than him just added a twist that was hard to overcome.

* * *

The prince growled under his breath roughly thirty minutes later when he heard Serenity desperately calling out his name and wandering around outside. 

His eyes widened in fear though when he saw five familiar figures gradually surround her.

"SERENITY!" he screamed and quickly warped to his love, scooping her up in his arms protectively. "I don't know what you're doing here, but the night is my realm!" was aimed at their former cohorts.

"I knew you lived around here, _son_," a silky voice drawled.

Danny whipped around with Serenity clinging to him for dear life. "And I know you and Mum still fuck, but I don't see how that matters either."

"What did you say young man?!"

"I think he said words," Serenity muttered.

Danny kissed her head before the shadows swirled around, temporarily blinding the other mages, Dark Lord, and anyone else as Danny quickly warped them home.

* * *

"So this is where the infamous Nundus Headquarters is…" Voldemort mused as he slowly examined the wards. "Can you five take down these wards?" 

The redhead examined them closely and groaned. "No, sir, it's a mixture from different species. We can't tell what is what because of how they are intertwined."

"I guess I'll just set-up a stake-out for when Serenity leaves at night alone and Dante leaves in the day… I'll see if I can find a picture of my granddaughter so she can be taken. I do not want my future daughter-in-law's motherly instincts to get in the way…"

"But she's sixteen or something!"

"Really, I never knew that."

* * *

Danny smirked after checking their wards. "I say we should modify it so magis can see but can't get in when the caster sets it to be." 

"…can you reword that? You mean you want to let people see our house but not let them in."

"Yep, but we can switch it. I have an idea on how to get Father away from here anyways…"

"Do I want to ask?"

"You'll like it…"

"What?" Serenity asked rather irritably.

"We should just like make out on our front yard after making sure they can't get us."

Serenity laughed and asked, "How long will the modifications take?"

* * *

"Uh, sir, the wards are changing…" Fox said in shock when she was trying to examine the wards more closely. Wards always were Raven's pet hobby… 

"Really, Sister Fox, he didn't notice the fact that we can see their home now," Snake said sarcastically in their native tongue.

"Shut it," she snapped back.

The two stopped bickering when Raven and Wolf stepped out on the front porch cuddling.

"Raven! Wolf!" Wind Horse cheered, and she dashed off.

The youngest of the elite laughed when she ran head first into the shield-like outer wards.

Lord Voldemort grinded his teeth together and yelled, "Young man! Get out of there this instant and come home where you belong!"

"I am at home, stupid," Wolf shouted back.

"You are going to accept your birthright, Dante!"

"…I am. That's why I go to Italy every other week. I know I can't abandon the people who need me as their Crown Prince."

"I think he's talking about his silly Dark Order thing-a-ma-bob," Raven purred and started to kiss Wolf's neck.

"Really? I thought he was supposed to be smart though," Wolf replied and pulled Raven on his lap lovingly.

"You two are so cute together!" Horse chirped.

Snake groaned; Horse always was the naïve, romantic one…

Raven rolled her eyes before pulling Wolf's head closer to hers and closing the gap between them.

Lord Voldemort seemed a little ill at the sight of his son heavily snogging his mate… The obedient half of the elite noticed that rather quickly.

The couple pulled away with laughter between gasps of air when Lord Voldemort left with a snap.

"Ha! I told you it would work, love!" Wolf chirped and tickled Raven's chin before slamming the door shut behind them as they walked back inside. The house vanished from view once again.

* * *

"Dearie not mad at me. Dearie not mad at me," Serenity sang to herself as she took a shower. 

"I'm still mad at you!" Danny yelled into the bathroom.

Danny just stared with his jaw dropped when a rather annoyed veela stormed into their room with just a towel on.

"What do you mean you're still mad at me?!"

"What do you think? Oh, and Ren, there's shampoo in your hair still."

"Dearie…"

"Don't you dearie me."

Danny gawked some more when Serenity held a knife to her own throat and hissed, "You will forgive me this instant or else!"

"Serenity, put the knife down."

"Don't make me." She held it closer in a way that told him that she probably wasn't joking.

"Ren, put the knife down before I slash your throat with the bonding knife. Do you know what that does?"

"Wh-what?"

"Makes me your master for all of eternity. I'll get it done before you would die, and it also binds your lifeforce to mine."

Serenity hastily got rid of the knife and literally got on her knees to beg for forgiveness.

"Danny…"

"Not working."

"Dearie…"

"Nada."

"Love…"

"Nope."

"Teddy-Dan…"

"You do remember once saying I am as stubborn as a mule when I want to be, no?"

Serenity scowled before a mischievous smirk graced her face. He _was_ a teenaged guy…

Unfortunately for her, Danny simply covered her eyes with his cheeks a flaring red when she dropped her towel.

"Oh come on…!" she whined. "Aren't you a teenager?!"

"I'm thinking more along the lines of what Harry is going to do when I tell him you're trying to get in my pants… Put the towel back on."

"You wouldn't!"

"I already did. He says he'll be talking to you tomorrow at Hogwarts."

"Danny!"

"Oh, so you're going to scream at me again? Seriously though, towel. It's not affecting me."

"Then why are your eyes covered."

"Okay, maybe this is making me embarrassed if anything. Not turned on!"

"Oh come on…! You didn't even look…!"

"No."

"Danny…"

"NO."

Danny tried in vain to not look when she caught him by surprise by grabbing his hands and plopping down on his lap.

"Hi, dearie. Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"You already know you're pretty. Put the towel on before I tickle you."

"Not until you open your eyes."

"Why do you want me to see you naked so badly…?" the vampire whined.

"I'll start wiggling my butt against you."

Danny braced himself and peeked an eye open at something he was a little scared of.

Serenity smiled brightly at her hesitant boyfriend.

"Yay!"

* * *

"Tonight has been so fucked up…" Danny groaned and leaned his head on hers after finally convincing her to get back in the shower and get fully dressed when she was done. 

"No it wasn't."

"Whatever you say. Oh, and dear…"

"Yeah?"

"Keep in mind that veela aren't the only species known for making mates pets though vampires only do it when threatened."

"Is that a threat?" she hissed.

"That's a promise. Try it again, and I** swear** I will put a collar on you."

"You-!"

"I'll sleep on the couch if you don't drop it this instance, love," Danny casually added.

"I'm sorry!"

"You better be." With that, Danny turned off the lights and grabbed his mate rather tightly, keeping her by his chest. "Do anything, and I'll tie you up. Oh, and good night, love."

"Night, love," was her muffled response. "Dearie, I know I deserve this, but can you move my head so I'm not facedown?"

"Oh, sorry."

Serenity kissed him on the lips before making herself comfortable in his possessive embrace.

* * *

"Love, you need to get up," Danny muttered when her alarm went off, and the veela ignored it. 

"Too comfy…" she muttered. "I like being used as your teddy bear…"

"Ren…"

"I don't wanna!"

'Harry? You up?'

'Now I am. What? Serenity trying to rape you?'

'No, I made her sleep with me holding her in a way that her arms were pinned. She decided she likes being held like that and is refusing to move. I think she just fell asleep again… Ew! There's Renny drool on my chest!'

'I'll see if I can use the floo to get her up.'

"Dumbles," Harry whined and poked the headmaster a few times. "I need to run home 'cause Ren decided she wanted to sleep on Danny all day. Danny's too grossed out by her drooling on him to do anything about it…! Bye…!"

* * *

Dumbledore just blinked a few times when Harry left. 

"Remus, didn't you say you would keep our youngest professors out of the coffee?" Dumbledore asked the werewolf.

"I tried; he threatened to hex me."

"I am a little worried when Hagrid comes back next week… I don't know if he was ever told Mr. Potter's true colors…"

"…you didn't tell him?"

"It slipped my mind."

* * *

"Ren, come on," Harry practically begged. 

"I don't wanna!" She had tied Danny to a chair by wrapping magic around his chest while forcing his arms around her in an embrace. Harry was treated to the sight of her trying to sing Danny a lullaby to get the vampire back to sleep.

"Come on, darling, you need to go to work," reminded Danny gently as he kissed her head.

"So? I'd be happy if I got fired."

"Love…"

"Sis…"

"Only if dearie comes with me."

"I can't, Ren."

"I'm not leaving unless my dearie is with me. Hmph."

"I guess you have no choice, mate," Harry said tiredly. "And Sis, I need to talk to you alone later…"

"…no you don't! Danny, will you carry me?"

"Depends, will you let me off the chair?"

"After I'm ready. Do you want a sketch pad and your pencil set, dearie?"

"Yes, please…"

'Sheesh, this is the second day in a row she had been keeping me tied up!' whined Danny to Harry.

'Don't worry; I'm going to be screaming at her… I can't believe she threatened to rape you…'

'Implied she would is more like it.'

* * *

"Miss Potter…" Dumbledore groaned when Serenity flooed to Hogwarts with Danny being dragged behind her. 

"My dearie! I brought my kitty, too. Didn't I, my little Darry?" Serenity snuggled Darry to her chest, getting a meow out of the kitten.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Love, Darry is not our son for the billionth time."

"But he's the closest thing I got to a baby since you won't give me one…!"

"Come on, Ren, you're late as it is, Missy."

"It's your fault for being a good pillow."

Danny rolled his eyes again and carried Serenity to her classroom.

* * *

"Sorry about being late, but sexy over here made too good of a pillow," Serenity chirped and winked flirtingly at Danny. 

"She decided to sleep in," Danny muttered.

Serenity gave him a look and pointed at the desk chair. Danny made a point to roll his eyes before sitting down. Happily, the veela crawled on his lap and taught while snuggled in his arms.

"Oh, dearie, I have to teach one class right after lunch by the way. I will tie you to a chair again if you try to leave without me."

"Okay… At least I'll get to see Harry some… And hear you get screamed at."

* * *

"Serenity Ann Potter! What were you thinking?!" Harry was heard screaming by anyone on that floor at the time. "Danny made it very clear that he wanted to wait and then you go and threaten to bloody rape him! I'm surprised he didn't leave you!" 

Serenity whimpered and tried to hide.

* * *

1 I don't know if I'm just weird, but if someone tells me to not cry, I'll probably start bawling my eyes out. 

I do have chapter four started actually (gasp)


	4. Uh, I Can Explain!

I bet you all like the time this chapter got out much better:-P

Disclaimer: I own all the characters you won't find outside of my stories. I own a cat, too, and she bit my boyfriend's foot. (it was funny!) Everything else ain't mine... I think.

"Blad de blah. i can talk. Ain't yo proud?" (lol I kept the typos!)

'Thinkity think'

**Flashity back **

**Chapter 4**

**_Uh, I Can Explain!_**

"Ah, Hagrid, it's nice to finally see you again," Dumbledore cheerfully said when the floo turned green during the teacher meeting. "How was your wedding?"

"Fine, fine, thank ye, Dumbledore," Hagrid returned jovially.

"…I feel shorter than usual," muttered Serenity. The blonde veela had decided to sit on Harry's lap.

"'Arry! How are ye doing? And who is this? A special friend?"

"Ew. Personally, I'm not into incest," Serenity commented sarcastically.

"She's my adopted little sister," Harry cut in.

"I'm surprised you didn't know that," the veela said lightly with her glancing at him analytically. "Dumbles, you're more of an idiot than I thought. You didn't tell this dude what has been going on."

"How did you-?" Dumbledore gasped.

"She's an insane genius; you have got to feel bad for Danny… Especially when she was threatening to RAPE him."

"Will you drop that already? So dearie and I got into a little spat over children…"

"He said he stormed out of the house."

"So dearie has some anger issues to work out… Like you didn't know that, bro-bro."

"I wonder why he stormed out," was the sarcastic retort.

The other professors watched warily, having heard that Harry had been screaming at her a couple of days ago.

"He has anger issues; it's hereditary."

"I don't know why he hasn't left you yet."

"Don't EVER kid about something like that in front of me!" Serenity yelled with her eyes glowing a vivid gold. "My dearie will NEVER leave me. He's _mine_."

"Controlling much?"

"So? I have to keep him in line _somehow_."

"What do you mean-?"

"Will you two knock it off already?" Remus snapped.

Remus gulped when he saw the fireball in the veela's hand. "See this, Lupin?" she snarled.

"I think I'm going to send you home, missy," Harry decided.

"I missed the last one though because of a meeting with a publishing company."

"Veela…" Hagrid murmured in awe.

"What did you say about the fact that I'm not totally human? You shouldn't be talking!" Serenity hashed out.

'Danny, come pick up Ren please; she's biting everyone's heads off.'

'No way. We're fighting enough as it is lately…' was the rather sad reply.

'Dan… why don't you take her out on a date or something in Italy where she can't struggle and has to cooperate with you?'

'I-. Fine… she needs to attend the meeting though.'

'No, she doesn't.'

'Yes, she does; I need room to breathe. She has been so clingy lately! I seriously was about to throw her in the floo this morning because she didn't want me to leave her sight…'

"I want my dearie!" Serenity suddenly wailed.

'Now she's throwing a temper tantrum about how she wants you.'

'I noticed when she dropped her towel on me.'

'Please…'

Harry scowled and acted like he had been using his communicator. "Sorry, sissy, he flat-out refused, something about needing room to breathe…"

"Hmph!"

Serenity snatched the communicator and sent Danny a heated message.

The stress was starting to get to both of them it seemed…

* * *

Danny sighed when he felt small hands grab his arm the instant Serenity got home. 

"Hey, dear, do you want to go out for dinner tonight, just the two of us?" he quietly asked and picked her up.

"Yay!"

"Is that a yes?"

Serenity grasped his head and deeply kissed him. "What do you think?" she purred.

"That was a yes…"

"You're so smart! Now what was this about need room to breathe? Have I been hugging you too tightly, dearie?"

"Sure…" Maybe that would get her to lie off a little?

"I'm sorry! I'll be more careful, honey!"

"It's okay, babe," he murmured and just inhaled her scent. "Morgana, I love you…"

Both teenagers blinked when they heard knocking on the front door.

"I wonder if Dawn found out she's actually allowed in?" Serenity mused and went to answer it.

"Uh, hi?" Dawn said nervously. A handful of Death Eaters were gaping at how she just walked through the wards.

"Hi, come in. Mins! Grandma's here!"

"Hey, Mum," Danny said and hugged her.

Dawn had this dreamy look in her eyes and returned the hug happily. "Out of curiosity, why was I the only one-?"

"It's how we have our wards set up," Serenity stated.

"Hiya!" Mindy chirped and clung to Dawn's skirt.

"Hi, Mindy," Dawn cooed and picked the elf up. "Did you repaint the house or something…? I remember the walls being a different color the one time I was here…"

"Yeah, last spring," Danny answered and led her into their living room with the large, homey fireplace. "So why exactly are ya here, Mum? And how? I know you can't warp because of the baby…"

"Was screaming at your father for not being there when I found out the baby's gender and he used finding where you lived as an excuse. Lola is probably sad that her daddy doesn't apparently care about her when he found out she wasn't the son he wanted. Sheesh, I already have two boys. Don't I deserve one daughter?"

"He was hoping on replacing me as his heir," Danny stated.

"I know. I'm just glad you chose the right throne."

Danny smiled and sat next to his mother.

"Why didn't you name me?" Danny couldn't help but complain.

"Your name would have been Dante Disaster Riddle probably."

"Yeah, but I'm changing my first name to Dante as soon as I'm old enough anyways… I'm scared to find out what my poor baby sister's middle name will be."

"Let's not think about that until we have to. Think on the bright side, your father _was_ planning on naming you Salazar. Are you going to the village this weekend?"

"No, next week. Ren and I are going out tonight. We got into a bit of a spat over when we're having children… I think Ren will drop it after Harry screamed at her forsaying that she would rape me."

"You two were fighting?"

"Yeah, it's just annoying when your mate can't seem to accept that you want to wait until you're of age and fully bonded. I flat out told her I'm proposing on her birthday; she's refusing to fully bond until we're engaged. We've both been stressed, so it's really no wonder we're at each other's throats when our personalities are basically the opposite."

"True… Where is she anyways?"

"Probably in the kitchen. Who do you think does the cooking when Harry's at school? The kids are used to having something besides sandwiches for lunch, which is the only thing I can give them when she's running late."

"You are such a man…"

"No, really, I never noticed I was a guy."

"Did you by any chance have anything to do with Skeeter?"

"…depends how deep you want to get…"

"Did you kill her?"

"No… I may have been there and helped the person get in…"

"…Serenity…" Dawn suddenly muttered in realization.

"Well, you see, I was in my 'nod my head and agree' mode…"

"I get it now. Come on, I wanna hear all the gory details!" Pregnant vampires and their mood swings…

"Well, you see… it was like this…"

* * *

**Danny hid in the corner with his eyes glancing for anything that could hurt his precious as Serenity slowly snuck up on the dozing Skeeter who was sleeping on the job.**

**Left-**

**Right-**

**Left-**

**Left-**

**Right-**

**His eyes flickered with paranoia.**

**From outside, a wolf howled at the moon…**

**Spooking the skittish prince…**

…**and waking up Serenity's prey.**

"**Hm? Wha-?" Skeeter sleepily muttered as her head jolted off the desk, caught off guard by the sudden noise.**

"**Shit…" Serenity couldn't help but hiss.**

"**Wh-what was that? Who goes there? I have a quill, and I can ruin you with it."**

"**Really, because you won't be able to use a quill if I cut your hands off," Serenity purred in a low voice. **

"**I know you're in here!" Skeeter shouted and started to look around frantically.**

"**I know I'm in here, too. Amazing, huh? Just like this beautiful knife my mate gave me…"**

"**P-potter-!" Skeeter stuttered in horror. **

"**No, really?" Serenity taunted before moving too fast for the journalist's eyes to keep up with. **

**Skeeter gasped when her wand went flying through the air and a small arm wrapped dangerously tight around her neck.**

"**Y-you won't get away with this!"**

"**Ah, but I will. Any last words? No? Yes? Too bad. I don't care."**

**With that, Serenity took her dagger and slit a deep cut in the witch's throat. Skeeter screamed before Serenity simply pinched a nerve for the witch to spend her last moments unconscious. **

**Expertly, she slit X's into Skeeter's wrists to increase the blood loss significantly. Danny stared hungrily at the squirting blood even though he had fed heavily on Serenity not even an hour before.**

"**Thanks, love, now I'm thirsty," Danny complained and came out of the shadows. **

"…I don't blame you for being thirsty. How did you resist all that blood?" was Dawn's only response.

"You see, Serenity had her hair up so her luscious neck was showing… And I may have spent twenty minutes feeding from her before we left for Skeeter's..."

"You are going to get an addiction to her blood if you don't cut down, young man," Dawn warned.

"…I didn't know that was possible."

"Well, now you do."

"Do you know when Leon is playing on proposing?" Danny randomly asked.

"Yeah, right. It took months for him to even introduce himself to her… She only found out he was a vampire when she stopped by and overheard us talking."

"Sheesh… That does sound like Leon though…"

"I don't know where he got it from."

* * *

Dawn wasn't sure how it happened, but she wasn't complaining when her son took her out to lunch at a nearby café. 

"Hey, Dan," the guy at the counter said. "Who's she? Did you knock her up and dump Ren finally? Please tell me you and Ren broke up, so I can finally have my chance…"

"Joe, I would like you to meet my **mother**."

"…I thought you were an orphan."

"Reunited last year," Danny said casually and wrapped an arm around his mum. "And yes, Ren and I are still together. She's just watching those kids we take in and making lunch for them right now."

"Damn it! Come on, how long are you going to be hogging the hottest girl I've ever met…?"

"Forever. I'm proposing on her birthday and trying to talk her out of a baby until then…"

"Didn't you say she tried to rape you?" Dawn asked wryly.

"…threatened."

"I always knew she was psycho," Joe replied. "So, what will it be?"

* * *

"Hey, Remy," Harry said, "if I come running in here later today, that means Dumbles finally told Hagrid what he missed and is trying to squish me." 

Harry was sitting on Remus's dining room table in his room during lunch. Sirius was having lunch with them, too.

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "You do that, cub."

"Okay!"

"I still can't believe I missed the look on Harry's and Serenity's faces when Hagrid thought they were a couple…!" Sirius whined.

"Shut up…!" whined Harry as the younger professor chucked a grape at his godfather's head.

Bob the basilisk was snoozing in the corner until Hagrid burst into the room.

Bob hissed angrily and slithered up his older master's arm.

"Harry, how could you-?! …is that a basilisk?" Hagrid said. (I am too lazy to deal with the accent. Use your imagination. That made me think of _Spongebob_!)

"Yeah, he's Dan's and my familiar. We named him Bob. Ren said we were morons until I told her the one I killed was named Basil."

"Basil the Basilisk should be the name of a child song," Sirius stated.

"You write it then."

"I don't know how to write the actual music though."

"Bug Danny if you dare. I don't know if he likes you yet… And considering he's the only reason why you're currently breathing…"

"I know. Do you know how hard it is to not prank him, you, or your sister?"

Remus snorted and said, "They would get you right back, Padfoot. Harry and Riddle enchanted paint ball guns to shoot off under invisibility charms last year."

"That was Danny's idea," Harry stated. "Ren isn't really into pranks; she's just really violent and prone to chucking objects at people's heads. You should see inside her purse. There seriously are golf balls in there just to throw at people."

"I know she likes throwing things at people. She is always chucking lip balm at me."

"Think on the bright side, I've never seen her throw a fireball," Sirius stated. "And I know I tend to annoy the hell out of her."

"Danny still has scars from when she threw one at him during that time of month. She made it very clear to him that he was going back into their bed when she kicked him out, got nightmares, he knew that, and threatened to just move into my room that is currently empty. He said she was holding a fireball to his neck, and you can actually see where he got burned a little. Dan has these tiny first-degree burns on the back of his neck. Oh shit! I have to go meet Mi at Hogsmeade! See ya!"

Harry dashed off to put Bob back in his room and then ran to Hogsmeade.

Remus slapped his forehead and groaned, "Sorry, Hagrid, Harry's just too good at avoiding conversations."

* * *

"Hey, Mi, sorry I'm a little late. I got caught up in a conversation," Harry said and slid next to Hermione. 

"Aren't you supposed to be chaperoning until two when you have to teach your dueling class?"

"Oh, yeah, you weren't at breakfast this morning when Dumbledore announced it was cancelled this week because I can't exactly use magic yet…"

"When are you allowed without Serenity or Danny hurting you?"

"Monday… It was so boring just having to sit there during Charms and Transfiguration!"

* * *

"Hey, dearie? Can you come in here for a second?" Serenity yelled downstairs. 

"One moment, dear!" Danny shouted back. "I'm almost done getting the kids pizza."

"Okay!"

"Yeah, love?" Danny asked as he entered their room. "Seriously, Ren, if being naked didn't get you in my pants, running around in your underwear won't either."

"Oh hush, you. I just needed to know what I needed to wear. Is it fancy or casual wherever we're going?"

"Fancy."

"Okay. I did need to know that."

"No problem."

"Danny… what are you doing?"

"Changing, duh. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Uh… do you mind?"

"No. Excuse me for acknowledging that my girlfriend is sexy. Besides, you've seen me in my boxers before many times."

Serenity flushed when she was scooped up by her boyfriend.

"Gah!" Danny slipped on one of the shirts Serenity had thrown over her shoulder when she was trying to pick out what to wear.

"I like this," Serenity naughtily purred and kissed Danny on the lips when he ended up on top of her.

"Holy shit!" Ellie screamed and started snapping photos. "Are you two about to-?"

"No," Danny growled out. "We were changing, and I picked her up to annoy her."

"He pulled a Harry and tripped over one of the shirts I threw on the ground. Do you mind? Maybe I could have talked him into…"

"NO."

"Kissing. What did you think I was going to say?" Serenity fluttered her eyelashes innocently. Danny did not believe her one bit.

"We do need to get ready, love, sorry. Hey, it's your fault for always wearing layers of clothes to bed…"

"I don't need to hear this!" Ellie snapped and left. "I'll be in my lab. I need to go send these to _Witch Weekly_. I'm actually getting paid now for catching this kind of stuff! Mwahahahahahahahaha!"

"We really need to change the angle of our bed, so Ellie won't get a side view whenever she walks in on us…" Danny grumbled and got up.

"That could be a good idea," Serenity agreed and went back to rummaging through her side of the closet. "Here, dearie." She threw him a dress shirt.

"Thanks. Can you toss me a pair of pants please?"

"Black or khaki?"

"Khaki."

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Which skirt should I wear?"

"The shorter one," Danny stated without even looking as he got dressed. "Hey, can we stop kicking each other out now when changing? It's not like we're naked…"

"Sure, whatever. You just want me to stop waking you up when I get ready to leave in the morning."

"Duh."

"I don't know what shirt to wear. And don't say the shorter or lower one. I don't want to look like a whore."

"You should wear that dressy sweater Aunt Izzy got you. It's kind of nippy out. I'm actually bringing that blazer Uncle Jerry gave me so I could get away with wearing jeans to meetings…"

"Let me see if I have it here… I have a different one. I'll wear that."

"You do that, love." Danny was paying more attention to pulling his hair back. "I need to get my hair re-streaked…"

"How does Jerry feel about that?"

"He just strongly suggested I got red instead of neon-blue. I guess neon-blue is one of the colors of a rival clan… Maybe I'll get red and blonde again…"

"You do that, honey. Are you done hogging our mirror yet? I need to put makeup on!"

"Yeah. Do you need me to grab your brush? I need to put mine away anyways."

"Yes, please."

Danny turned around and actually looked at his mate. "You look beautiful," he whispered and hugged her.

"So do you," she teased.

"Hey, I'm not a girl."

"I know I'm not a lesbian."

Danny stuck his tongue out and shoved his wallet in his back pocket.

* * *

Ellie cautiously poked her head back into their room and sighed in relief when Serenity was sitting on the vampire's lap as he braided her hair. 

"I'm almost done, pretty."

"Okay, pretty."

"Will you stop calling me pretty and beautiful?"

"But dearie, you're so gorgeous."

"At least that can be used towards a guy…"

* * *

Serenity gaped when she realized that they were in Italy in a restaurant that was totally Italian-speaking. She glared at Danny when he pulled her aside and took control of the Imperio Metal on her wrist with a quick spell and quick reflexes. 

"Sh, just for tonight, my love," he whispered and placed the diamond necklace he bought her around her neck and pocketed her locket. "Consider it payback for trying to take control of me. You just have to deal with being dependent on me. Ha, ha, ha, my pretty."

"That last part sounded creepy," she muttered but grasped the offered hand. Serenity might as well make the best of it…

"I did it on purpose. Come on, I'm hungry."

"Yes, love… I am so glad we can finally get rid of that Monday…"

Danny winked and led her into the restaurant.

* * *

"…where are we going, dearie?" Serenity asked when they weren't at home after he warped them from the restaurant. 

"Shopping center. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my allowance on," Danny said with a smile.

Serenity blushed but couldn't help but beam at her love. "Thanks, love. …there are a lot of vampires here…"

"Pr-prince Dante," a vampire exclaimed, "it's an honor to meet you, your highness."

"The pleasure is mine," Danny smoothly replied. "Come, my darling," he purred to Serenity.

Serenity leaned against him when he wrapped a protective arm around her. "Gladly, dearie," she whispered. "I really need to learn to speak Italian…"

Danny laughed and whispered in her ear in Portuguese to be safe, "Do not leave my side, okay?"

"Mm hm. I am so glad I listened to you when you suggested I wear a sweater…"

"Cutie."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Do you want to buy a gown for that ball in December now? I think my aunt and grandmother are planning on dragging you to a shop here next week."

"Yeah, let's get that over with if you don't mind…"

"I can just put it on my family's account."

"Whatever. Dearie…" Serenity tugged on his hand and started to drag him. She stopped, blinked a few times, and stated, "I have no idea where I'm going."

Danny laughed and carried her to the boutique.

* * *

"I like these shoes," Serenity said to the English-speaking employee. 

"Okay, Princess. Do you want to look at the jewels?"

"No thanks, I want to wear the diamond necklace and bracelet set my mate gave me."

"That's so cute! Uh…"

"It's okay," Serenity said with a smile.

Danny smiled and just watched in amusement as Serenity tried on gowns.

"Whee!" she squealed and spun around.

* * *

Serenity was cuddled in Danny's arms later that night when the two were about to go to bed. 

"Oh, I almost forgot to get rid of my control. I'm sorry, lovely."

"Meh," was the mumbled reply.

"Night," Danny whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Serenity replied and lied down next to Danny. The vampire knew he must have misheard her when he thought she whispered, "Good night … Master."

* * *

Sirius poked his head in Serenity's and Harry's classroom Monday morning in search of Harry. 

"Hi, Serenity!" he shouted and cackled when she jumped up in shock.

"Asshole!"

Serenity chucked her banana peel at him and hit the target; luckily for Sirius, he managed to duck the fireball that came after that.

"Sorry! I just wanted to know where Harry was…"

"He's by the lake playing with his scepter as if it were a toy and not a powerful focus… Do that again, and we'll see how my aim is then! I'll tell Danny!"

"S-sorry," he stuttered at the mention of the vampire who had two lifedebts over his head.

* * *

"There you are," Voldemort said to his wife. 

"Yes, Master?" she asked tiredly. Dawn was getting sick of having to refer to her mate as 'master' when they weren't alone.

"Did you see Dante at all the other day?" he asked eagerly.

'Oh sheesh, not again…' she thought.

"Yes, you see, he actually trusts me."

"Really… I wish I knew that earlier. Seems that I could be getting my heir back after all…"

"You want me to use the fact that our son can actually stand me to your advantage! I will not stand for this anymore, _Tom_!"

Tom glanced at her before grasping her chin. "You need to remember who your dominate mate is, love," he hissed.

"…yes, Master…" Dawn rued the day he tricked her into a bonding ritual that made her submissive of him…! 'I have to warn Danny!'

"Come on, my little vampire."

All thoughts of her baby boy left when she was allowed to sit on her husband's lap and snuggle while he did paperwork.

"Dawn, please keep your fangs away from my neck when I'm trying to work."

"But I'm thirsty."

"Later."

"Okay. Thank you, Master."

"My Lord," Bellatrix said with a bow when she entered Voldemort's office.

"Yes, Bella?"

Dawn made a rather jealous, "Hmph!" under her breath and clung to the Dark Lord's neck. Lestrange was only slightly put off by the fuming vampire.

* * *

Sirius yelped when he was floating in the air. 

"Hi, Siri, were you trying to sneak up on me by any chance?" Harry drawled with a vivid yellow stick-thing pointed at his godfather.

"Would I ever do that to my favorite godson?"

"Yeah right, and I'm your only godson, Padfoot. So technically I'm your least favorite, dumbest, smartest, shortest, tallest, fattest, most anorexic…"

"Okay, you can shut up whenever you want, Prongslet."

"Haven't I asked you not to call me that? I am not my father, sorry."

"But you look like him!"

"And Danny looks more like his father than I do."

"…okay, you win, for now."

"Yeah, because just because Danny_ looks_ like Voldie's clone doesn't mean he acts like it."

"I thought Voldemort was all scaly."

"He isn't now. I think Danny's mum is very happy about that. Did you know she's pregnant with Voldemort's baby girl?"

"…what?!"

"I love how the Order didn't know Dawn was pregnant."

"How are you on first-name basis with the Dark Lady?!"

"Because Danny throws a hissy fit if we call her Riddle or Lamia, he likes his mum; it's his dad he can't be in the same room with without those two trying to attack each other."

"And I thought I didn't get along with my parents…"

"Danny tried to spit on Voldie last time those two saw each other."

"Uh, will you let me down now?"

"I don't know… Should I?"

"'Arry!" was heard from the distance.

"Uh, see ya!" Harry fled from Hagrid. Sirius fell to the ground with a thump.

"…ow…" Sirius muttered.

* * *

"Dearie!" Serenity chirped and pounced on Danny when the veela got home. 

"Hey, babe," he replied and continued to look over a report.

"Snuggle snuggle."

Danny just stared at the girl who had climbed on his lap.

"You're cute," he stated and went back to his work.

Serenity leaned her head on him and hugged his neck while not getting in his way. Danny laughed lightly and wrapped his free arm around her.

"Dearie," she muttered lovingly.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. Don't mind me…"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah… thanks for making the kiddies sandwiches by the way."

"No problem. Seriously, what do you want?"

"Nothing. I just want to sit on your lap."

"Okay then…"

'This is weird,' Danny thought as Serenity just sat there on his lap for the next hour just staring up at him dreamily.

She spoke when spoken to and that was about it. Well, she did practically rush out to get him something to drink when he told her that he had to kick her off for a moment.

"Are you feeling okay?" he suddenly asked in concern.

"Never better," she chirped and rubbed her head against him.

"Really? Last week you were trying to enslave me, and you want me to believe that you're suddenly content just sitting on my lap all day while I work like my parents?"

"Don't you believe me?" she whimpered with puppy eyes.

"Of course I do, now that I can hear you whining to yourself. Ren, what brought on this change of… of…"

"Opinion?"

"Yeah, that word will work!"

"Our date," she purred and hugged his neck.

"…like there's anything I can do. Just please don't try to dominate me without me deciding it's okay for some freak reason, okay?"

"Okay! I don't wanna dominate you anymore, anywho."

"Phew," was the teasing reply. "I'm done for now anyways."

"Okay!" Serenity hugged his neck and made it very clear that she wanted him to carry her.

"Do you feel tall?" Danny teased as he carried her into Mindy's room to check on their daughter.

"Yep-yep! Does dearie?"

"I always do."

"Dearie's tall."

"Lovely's so smart," Danny cooed and cradled her to his chest.

"Mindy?" Serenity called when her room was empty.

The two paled when they heard voices.

"Come on, little one," came from outside.

"Mindy! Don't!" Danny yelled and warped onto their front porch.

"Hi, Daddy!" Mindy chirped and ran over to her parents from the very, very edge of the wards.

"Don't go past the wards without Daddy or me; the mean people will try to kidnap you," Serenity warned.

"The mean people, Sister Raven?" Snake drawled.

"I'm not your sister. The only brother I have is Harry."

"Brother Wolf…" Fox purred, in an attempt of this "seduction" that one of the Death Eaters was trying to teach her and her Sisters.

"Come here…" Horse added in the same tone.

"Yes, because seduction works so well in front of my extremely jealous mate," was the sarcastic reply.

Serenity growled threateningly and clung to Danny with one arm and a fireball in the other hand.

Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed her breast to keep her from leaving the wards to attack the other girls.

"Dearie…" Serenity purred.

'Okay, I expected pain, not a kiss!' was Danny's only thought.

"Mommy!" Mindy whined.

"Sorry, sweetie."

"Come on, let's go back in; it's a little nippy," Danny said to his two favorite girls.

"Daddy should pick me up, too," Mindy chirped with her arms raised.

"You two are so clingy," Danny teased and closed the door behind him with his foot.

* * *

"Um… Harry…? Can you stop by at the common room after dinner?" Neville nervously asked. 

"Sure, any reason why?"

"Uh… Can I just explain then?"

"Whatever… I need to go annoy Snape by sitting in the empty seat between him and Remy…"

"…you do that."

* * *

"Hi, Snivellus," Harry chirped and stabbed Snape with a spork he conjured. "I have a spork! Aren't you jealous?" 

"Harry…" Remus tried scolding but ended up laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. "Put your spork in your mouth and eat."

"Oh, come on! Not you, too…!"

"Riddle told Sirius who told me that you don't eat enough. Eat."

"Stupid vampire best friend…" grumbled the mage as he viciously stabbed the piece of chicken. "Hey, Snapey! This is your brain and this is what I want to do with your brain!" was chirped as he continued his vicious stabbing.

"Potter, shut up."

* * *

"…did Harry just stab Snape with a spork?" Ginny asked Hermione wryly. 

"I think he did… Did he skip his meds again?"

"I don't know. I thought that was your job! You're his girlfriend!"

"I thought it was Serenity's."

"You know how she's like in the morning. Danny is probably jumping in joy he doesn't have to deal with her when she first gets up anymore. Besides, she has to give Danny his."

"Did you hear that a lot of the D.A. are going to try to talk Harry into doing it again as a study club?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that when he was better things to be doing like leading the organization I'm a member of. I guess Danny has been doing a lot of the paperwork, and that's scary."

"Keep in mind he's the future king of the Italian vampires."

"Good point."

* * *

"Hey, cub, is there anyway I can convince you to teach your year the Patronus spell..?" Remus innocently asked. 

"I teach when you have the Seventh Years, remember?"

"Ask Serenity to cover for that lesson."

"You ask her. Hell if I'm pissing sis off."

"Er… Ah crap…"

"Scared of her?"

"…sort of. She chucked a fireball at Siri this morning."

"He scared her."

* * *

'Did Dante ever tell you I know where your headquarters is?' Voldemort drawled in Harry's head as he was heading towards where he used to sleep. 

'No. Ren did.'

Harry entered the common room and was immediately greeted by Parvati and Lavender flirting with him openly.

'When will you three just accept your fate and give in? I have your cohorts from the Energy Realm as my allies…'

'Tell Caos to jump into a whirlpool next time you see him.'

'Be nice, Potter.'

'I'm just being honest.'

Neville nervously led him up to his former dorm room.

"…what is that pinned to Ronnikins' bed?" Harry growled out.

"Uh, Lavender gave him one ofthe centerfolds of _Witch Weekly_…"

'Potter…'

'Do you mind? I need to kill someone for having a poster of my baby sister in her underwear!'

"Did you convince Potter to do the D.A. yet? Dumbledore is right when he said we need his training unfortunately…" Ron said without looking who was in the room.

"The D.A.?" Harry asked wryly. "Oh, and why the hell do you have a picture of my baby sister on your wall? You get all mad when someone talks to yours. You have _mine _in her underwear with what looks like Danny's hand near her head! …I wonder if she managed to get him to change his mind on having children now after all…"

"Uh…" Ron gulped when Harry's scepter appeared in his hand.

"Get out of my sight," Harry growled to his ex-best mate.

"Harry, we used to be so close…"

"I don't swing that way, sorry."

"Harry… will you run the D.A. again?" Neville begged. "It helped me so much…"

"Maybe if you weren't in the Order, and I just found out it was on Dumble's orders. Just because the Nundus have superior dueling skills doesn't mean we want opponents with them, too."

"…what if we already mentioned it to the other members?"

"They're out of luck."

"…what if they're rallying by the D.A. room right now…?"

"_What?"_

"…you heard me…"

Harry scowled and jogged towards the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"You're really going to do the D.A. again?" someone asked hopefully. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not. Dumbles wanted me to train his little pet Order members without me supposedly knowing. Why would I do Dumbledore's Army when I'm not on his side? I only picked that name to avoid suspicion on myself, and it did work. I have a quiz to finish making now, so please excuse me…"

* * *

"Need any help or someone to snuggle against?" Danny asked Serenity, who was in their room working. 

"Both," she chirped. "Dearie… will you grade these for me, please?" Serenity pointed to a pile of papers on the desk.

"Wanna move to the couch and just write on books or something?"

"Okay!"

Serenity leaned against Danny as she graded essays.

Danny pulled his Sharpie out of his back pocket and started to quickly grade the quizzes for his mate. "Sheesh, did these people study?" he asked wryly.

"Apparently not," Serenity stated when she looked at the grades so far he had recorded in her grade book for her.

"First O!"

"Hermione?"

"Duh."

Serenity pouted and flicked his nose playfully. Danny grabbed her hand and shot her a scolding look.

The veela fluttered her eyelashes innocently and cheerfully allowed herself to be pulled to the vampire's chest.

"Dearie…" she muttered between her purring.

Danny smiled to himself when she just purred louder when he started to rub and grasp her little bum. He could get used to this…

"Love ya, babe," he whispered in her ear with a kiss planted on her neck.

"Love you, too. I think I've done enough for tonight…"

"Wanna snog?"

"Of course." She wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly.

Serenity blushed when Danny pinned her to the bed and started to suck on her neck. "Payback for all those hickeys," he whispered teasinglyand tenderly kissed her.

* * *

"Isn't that mine?" Danny asked wryly when Serenity entered their room after taking a shower in only a very, very long t-shirt. 

"…maybe… Guess what?"

"What?"

"I don't have a bra on!"

Danny blushed when she flashed him right then.

"I'll moon you."

"I'll open the shower curtain when you're in the shower."

"I'll do it right back, and I'll have a camera with me."

"I'll have Mindy."

The two exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha, grabbed your boob again!" Danny chirped. "Ow…!"

"Ha, ha, grabbed your balls."

"That hurt! What are you trying to do? Castrate me?"

"…no…"

"I think you almost did! Owie…!"

"I'm not kissing that."

"You better not."

"I'll kiss your lips."

"You better, right now, at this very moment."

"Silly."

"Mm… I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Hey, Ren, why do you only have panties and one of my shirts on?"

"You were the one complaining a few days ago about me wearing too much clothing to bed."

"I was teasing you and just trying to freak out Ellie."

"Doesn't feel like you mind to me considering your hand is currently on my ass."

"Did I say I did?"

"…no. Should we go to sleep soon?"

"Probably. I'm not tired though. Are you?"

"Not really. Want to pop some popcorn and play a board game?"

"Okay. Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"I can just keep running down to the kitchens to get coffee. I'm hyper…!"

"Did you get into the soda again?"

"…I like Mountain Dew…"

"It looks like piss."

"Only if you're dehydrated."

"…what?"

"Really, really thirsty."

"Oh… I'll make coco and the popcorn. You can pick the game out. Wanna stay up all night?"

"Whee! That sounds like fun! I want marshmallows in mine please."

"What do you want on the popcorn?"

"Salt and butter, and a lot of it! …can dearie make a fruit salad please?"

"Oh, fine. You have to get everything set up then."

"'Kay."

"Do you want any chips or anything?"

"…do we still have M&M's?"

"I think."

"Ooh…"

"You and your chocolate."

* * *

"Strip poker, you want to play strip poker?" Danny asked carefully. "That won't work when I only have boxers and pajama bottoms on, and you have panties and a tee." 

"…poot. Fine, winner gets to pin loser to ground and snog them."

"Oh boo who, like either of us cares who wins or loses then."

"…fine. Loser has to be submissive tomorrow."

And that was why Serenity once again found herself pinned to their bed.

* * *

"Are we going to regret this tomorrow?" Danny asked wryly when the two were cuddling on the sofa eating sundaes at four in the morning. 

"Probably. I think the only reason why I'm awake now is the amount of sugar I've consumed."

"I think I ate enough chocolate to get a caffeine buzz. Ah, crap, and I'm supposed to take my driver's test tomorrow…"

"Eat a lot of chocolate."

"…I wanna go walk around…" Danny muttered. Serenity had shoved coffee down his throat when he started to say he was getting tired.

"Ooh, me, too!"

"Get some pants on or steal a pair of boxers for all I care while I grab a shirt."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy blinked a few times when he saw the Prince and his mate walking around from the stakeout. 

"Crabbe, go tell our Lord that his son seems to think it's a good idea to be walking around at four-thirty in the morning. I think he needs to know that as a parent…"

* * *

"Hi!" Danny chirped hyperly when the Dark Lord appeared in front of them with a crack. 

"Nice pajamas," Serenity chirped also while bouncing up and down.

"Dante, go to bed," Voldemort said slowly when he quickly realized those two were hyper and hadn't just gotten up like he thought.

"I don't wanna! We're staying up _all_ night. Technically it's tomorrow… you said whoever lost the poker game had to be submissive today, sexy…"

"Dearie…!" Serenity whined.

"Oh, like you mind. I decided I like coffee now, isn't that great, Father?"

"…Dante, you need that like you need a hole in the head," Voldemort said.

"Harry said the same thing when I woke him up to tell him that. I have my ear pierced even if Vixie made me, so I already got a hole in the head."

"Go to bed."

"Don't wannna…! I had more sugar and the caffeine in the last five hours than I have had this year!"

"I'll tell your mother."

"She'll wake Lola up though!"

"Lola is in her stomach."

"I know. Uncle Jerry gave me The Talk this summer. It was disturbing."

"I'm bored…!" Serenity whined and tugged on Danny's hand. "I want more ice cream!"

"Ooh, me, too!"

Voldemort blinked a few times when Danny warped home apparently and decided to just go back to bed.

* * *

"Meh, Tom?" Dawn asked sleepily when he crawled back in bed. 

"Dante, for some reason or another, was wandering around outsidewith Serenity just now. Apparently, the two had too much sugar and caffeine to sleep… Be scared, Dante decided he liked coffee after all."

"Oh god…" Dawn muttered tiredly. "Poor Leon, he's taking Danny to get his driver's license tomorrow."

"Why the hell are those two staying up all night when she has work and he is getting his license?" Tom muttered before pulling his wife to him and falling back to sleep.

* * *

Leon couldn't help but pale when he saw the coffee cup in his brother's hand at ten. 

"I knew Ren and I would regret staying up all night…" Danny muttered.

"You stayed up all night?" Jeremiah asked wryly.

"…maybe. Vix had soda right before bed and didn't want to sleep. So, we started playing a board game and eating and then she got a sugar buzz and I ate enough chocolate to get a caffeine buzz… Ren has to be submissive today though because she lost the poker game! Ha! Lovely shoved coffee down my throat when I started getting sleepy. Coffee in nummy…"

"Just what you need. So you spent all night with a sugar and caffeine buzz?"

"…maybe."

* * *

Leon had no idea how his little brother managed to pull through and not kill the person testing him. 

"Yay! I win!" Danny chirped with his license in hand.

"…good job. Come on, let's go show Uncle Jerry. Mom's probably still asleep because of our little sister."

'I got my license! I got my license!' Danny chirped to Harry.

'Cool. I need to pay attention now, sorry.'

'Okay!'

Danny gaped when he saw the red Ferrari pulled up into the Manor's drive.

"Congrats, bro," Leon said and wrapped an arm around his brother.

"Cool! Did you get a car when you-?"

"Yeah, I picked mine out though because I don't really like sport cars."

"You're weird!"

"I'm not sixteen anymore."

"I hope not considering you're my half-brother, so it wouldn't really be possible for us to be twins… right?"

"I don't want to think about if that's possible or not…"

* * *

"You got a Ferrari?" Serenity asked in disbelief when she got home. 

"Yeah, we actually have a car in our garage now!"

"Dearie should be a good Master and take me out somewhere…"

* * *

"Harry!" Hagrid screamed out for what seemed to be the billionth time. Why wouldn't the little bugger talk to him? 

"Uh…" Harry stuttered when he was cornered. "Hi?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"…because I thought you would pummel me when you found out? Just for the record, my best friend can take you on."

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinions," Hagrid stated smartly and walked off.

"…I feel like I just missed something here…" Harry muttered.

* * *

"Are you aware that today is actually the anniversary of us running away?" Serenity randomly asked. 

"We ran off this early in the school year? I didn't know or remember that," Danny commented as he focused more on not running into someone.

"Yeah… Remember that our school year started in early August because they just hate us like that?"

"No. We're going to that café where our old schoolmate, Joe, works, right?"

"Sure. I'm hungry anyways. I made the kids lunch, but I didn't eat anything myself."

"Me neither. I want to rub it in his face that I got a Ferrari…"

"You are so spoiled."

"Uncle Jerry told me to not get used to it because they're just trying to make up for sixteen years of birthday and Christmas presents. He said this equaled eight years worth. I don't really care, but I didn't tell him that he didn't really need to do this…"

"I don't blame you."

Danny pulled up to the modest café and held the cardoor open for Serenity, making sure to lock his car up as they walked in hand-in-hand.

* * *

"I can't believe it's been like five whole years since Danny and Serenity ran off!" a rather familiar valley-girl voice wailed. "My Danny is probably dead by now…!" 

'Oh shit, the exes we left behind just have to be whining to Joe,' Danny whined to Serenity. 'Think they'll recognize us?'

"Uh, Val, Danny is kind of behind you looking about ready to leave. Jeff, Serenity is right next to him. Stop whining to me about how they're supposedly dead."

"Hey, dearie, if we're dead, then how did we spend half of the night snogging while on sugar and caffeine highs?" Serenity asked cheerfully.

* * *

Whee...! coffee is gud 4 teh soul!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh yeah, this will be GW/BZ 


	5. Blast From Teh Past! That rhymes!

Yay! Everyone do the longest chappie yet dance!! Vous allez danser!! Or else! Yes, I know I said I was done with the Dan/Ren subplot, but you need to realize that I just write what first comes to mind. I can see no way to add onto it until Dec. in the story. :-P

Disclaimer: How many times does me have to go over this?!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Blast from the Past**

"Hm… I can poke the table, so I can't be a ghost," Danny teased Serenity and tickled her chinney-chin-chin.

"Poot… That would have been cool!"

"You couldn't have a baby then, lovely."

"…never mind. Dearie…!"

"Not until we're off age for the billionth time!"

"Hmph…"

Danny rolled his eyes and scooped his mate up in his arms with a pointed glare at the strawberry-blonde girl staring at him hungrily.

"My, my, my… My little boyfriend sure did grow up," she cooed and tried to cling to his arm.

"Serenity will kick your ass," Danny warned.

"Why would she do that when she could have me instead?" Jeff asked suavely.

Danny growled, placed Serenity on the ground, and lifted Jeff up by his collar. "Stay the fuck away from MY Serenity," he snarled.

Serenity had already punched Valeria in the face.

"MY Danny," she hissed in the Muggle's ear.

"S-sorry…" both of the flirty Muggles choked out at once.

Joe pouted and whined, "Why couldn't I find out I was the lost heir of two filthy rich families…?"

"You didn't live on the streets for a year," Danny snapped and held Serenity to his chest again.

"But you have a Ferrari…!"

"Really, I didn't notice."

"He has a pretty ass, too," Serenity chirped and pinched his butt.

"Seriously, please keep your obsession with my butt to yourself. You lost the poker game last night… Remember?"

"I really wished I hadn't said that…"

"There, there, pretty."

"Okay, _Pretty_."

"Stop calling me pretty…! I'm a guy…!"

"Will you two stop bickering like a married couple," Joe asked wryly.

"I wish we were a married couple. Hint hint…" Serenity said wistfully.

"How many times do I have to tell that I'm proposing on your birthday?" Danny asked in exasperation.

"But that's too far away…!"

"You are so whiney today. Maybe we shouldn't have stayed up all night…"

"But it was fun! I like sugar…"

"I realized that when you somehow managed to get three sundaes in that little tummy of yours."

"You ate three, too!"

"Yeah, but I have a high m-me-."

"Metabolism?"

"Yeah, that word!"

* * *

Jeff edged away and discretely got out his phone. Mr. Frez had a right to know that his favorite student was still alive and on the prowl…

* * *

David Frez was shocked witless when he received a text from his student that his musical prodigy that slipped through his fingers was still around.

Quickly, he sent a reply demanding where he was.

Once the music teacher slash band director found out, Frez drove off to the Expressa Café.

* * *

"Danny!" the teacher shouted in joy and tightly hugged the disgruntled teenager.

"…hi, Mr. Frez. Don't you love how I hit the billion growth spurts once I started puberty like the rest of the men on Father's side of the family?" Danny asked hyperly and shoved the man off his lap. "Sorry, Ren's getting jealous."

"Damn right," a familiar looking blonde stated and crawled on his lap. "Dearie, he was mean to me! Remember? You should beat him up for me!"

"No."

"Ah, come on!"

"Serenity, I only beat up guys who hit on you. Hear that, Joe? You can ask one of our friend's next door neighbors…"

"That was funny!"

"Danny, you could have done better than her. Think about your musical career," Mr. Frez started to preach.

"Yeah, right, I think I would get killed then. It kind of sucks being the sole heir of two powerful families sometimes… Especially when your bastard of a father seems to be in denial that you're not succeeding him because he sucks."

"No, I think that's what your mom does, dearie," Serenity mischievously chirped. "We already know they fuck still even if they're both near their fifties…"

"Yes, I really enjoy the fact that my forty-eight-year-old mum is pregnant…"

"Language," Frez scolded.

"You're not my guardian," Serenity snapped back. "And if I can get away with cussing my head off in the classes I teach at a private boarding school for the gifted with nothing but a few snickers, I think I can get away with it anywhere else. And Danny already told me he's giving me an engagement ring on my birthday, so neh!"

"Can you tell she stayed up all night?" Danny asked wryly to his old teacher and sipped his coffee.

"Oh, so you're saying it wasn't fun staying up all night eating junk food, snogging, playing board games, snogging, wandering around London at five in the morning, and eating junk food?"

"No, I'm saying I feel really bad for your students."

"Ginny was laughing at me the whole time…!"

"I wonder why. Darling, you're bad enough in the morning as it is. I would know considering I'm always woken up by the fact that you don't seem to care that we sleep in the same bed and cuss your head off while getting ready."

"You do the same thing."

"Yeah, but that's when you wake me up by dumping water on my head. Eat your lunch…"

"Sheesh, just because I'm an orphan…"

"Hey, I only talk to one of my parents yet I still barely listen to her."

"You should communicate to your parents, Danny," Mr. Frez said in a patronizing tone.

"You wouldn't get along with my father either if you met him…"

"…you have a last name now, correct?"

"Riddle, Danny Riddle. Okay, maybe I watched a spy movie the other day at my half-brother's…"

Serenity giggled and shoved a forkful of salad in Danny's mouth. "Here comes the choo-choo, dearie!"

Danny shoved a piece of his sandwich in her mouth.

"Ha, ha. Eat your own food, please, Vixie."

"Mm…" Serenity purred when she kissed Danny on the lips and slipped her tongue into a willing mouth. "I like that better."

"Sorry, I need my tongue."

* * *

"Mr. Smit, did you steal that car out there? There are only myself and a handful of teenagers in here," Frez asked Joe chidingly.

"It's mine," Danny stated casually.

"Oh crap, we need to be going home now…" Serenity muttered when she checked her watch. "We promised Mins that we would have a game tournament… Tootles."

"Uh, yeah, bye."

* * *

Mr. Frez stomped his foot in annoyance when he realized he had no way to contact his prodigy. "Does anyone know how to get in contact with Mr. Riddle?" he asked frantically.

"Uh, I have his new cell number," Joe said.

"Can I have it?"

"Let me get my phone from the backroom…"

"Can I have his number?" Valeria asked with fluttered eyelashes.

"Do you want Serenity to beat you up? That chick is a tough one. She does have quite the reputation, something about a wicked right hook…"

Jeff had been on the phone and hung up looking shocked. "You know how my father is a lord?"

"Yeah…" Joe muttered enviously.

"Well, uh, I knew the name Riddle sounded familiar, and Tom Riddle is the leader of one of the two sides of that high, high, high elite that supposedly even has their own government. Danny Riddle and Harry Potter are the heirs who started the trend of not going by family traditions and the such. Those two would have been rivals because the Potter family was a big opponent of Riddle's side… It's rumored that Lord Riddle had something to do with their deaths…"

"Knew that Serenity girl would never amount to anything more than a trophy wife…" Frez muttered under his breath.

"You really hate her."

* * *

Danny pulled the cell phone his mum had given him to keep in contact when it started to vibrate in his back pocket.

"Hi, Mum," Danny immediately stated because she was the only who called him.

"I really hope I'm not your mother, Danny," Mr. Frez stated.

"…how do you have my number?"

"Mr. Smit gave it to me."

"Oh… Excuse me for thinking you were the only person who usually calls me."

"Don't you live with your parents?"

"Hell no. Mum, Uncle Jerry, Aunt Izzy, and my grandparents are glad I don't. You need to realize that Father and I can rarely be in the same room together without one of us trying to attack the other. Is it really necessary to call me?"

"I need to make sure my prodigy isn't letting his talent waste. Please tell me you're still playing."

"Yeah, because it's really easy to play piano and trumpet after living on the streets for a year or so…"

"You-?"

"Lived on the streets? Yes. I had one of my best friends who turned out to be the love of my life with me the whole time… And no, I am not talking about Harry."

"I've never met Mr. Potter."

"He adopted Ren as his little sister this summer. It was cute."

"Hiya, snexy," Serenity cooed and crawled on Danny's lap again, closing his phone and hanging up.

The two just laid on their bed, snuggled up to each other, with the occasional kiss.

"Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!" Mindy chirped and squeezed between her parents just then.

"Hey, kiddo," Danny muttered sleepily.

"Hey, Mins…" Serenity murmured and started to doze off.

"Is Daddy and Mommy sleepily?"

"Mm hm…" Danny muttered before joining Serenity in dream world.

Mindy pouted but let her parents sleep.

* * *

"Meh… I gotta make dinner. What do you want?" Serenity muttered and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"…pancakes…" Danny replied sheepishly.

"Oh fine… I think we still have blueberries in the freezer…"

* * *

Serenity stared at Danny hopefully at nine that night when the vampire chucked his shirt off and gently removed hers.

"Dearie…"

"You wish," was the immediate response. He knew what she was thinking. The vampire cradled Serenity and passionately kissed her.

"Hm… this will work, too."

Serenity gave him a look when she felt a large hand slip into the back of her pants and grasp her butt. Danny smugly smirked and pinched her butt teasingly.

Serenity did the same thing to him.

"I give you a month before you give in and take me," Serenity purred in his ear.

"I give you a month before you give up."

* * *

"Hello?" Danny said when his phone rang right in the middle of them snogging.

"Danny, what time do you want me to come over tomorrow? Thank you so much for saying you'd go with me to Diagon to get Lola stuff," Dawn chirped.

"I don't really care, Mum. Sorry, but I'm kind of in the middle of something… Ren, stop pinching my butt so hard."

Dawn snickered when she heard Serenity reply, "Then get your hand out of the back of my pants."

"Did you give in?" the female vampire wryly asked.

"NO!" Danny snapped.

"I give you two months. It doesn't matter, dear. You two are already bonded enough for it to be moral."

"I want to wait until we're both of age," Danny grounded out. He thought his family would be on _his_ side, not hers! "Wait a sec, someone else is calling me… Hello? Oh, hey, Lee. Give me a sec… Okay, I can talk to both of you now."

"Uh, and who is the other person?" Dawn asked carefully.

"Hey, Mom," Leon wryly said.

"Oh, my other baby boy!"

"Mom…!"

"Sorry, someone else is calling me… Mr. Frez, are you going to call obsessively to the point I have to get a restraining order?" Danny snapped, accidentally connecting his former teacher with his family.

"Does my little baby brother have a stalker?" Leon teased.

"…fuck."

"Danny, language," Dawn snapped. "Leon, stop teasing your brother."

"…sorry, Mum…" was muttered in unison by the younger men.

* * *

"Wait… you're Danny's family?" Mr. Frez asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm his mother…" Dawn said wryly. "I hope so anyways or I don't know what that pain I was feeling on December 22 was… I never did give my husband the proper screaming he deserves for getting drunk when I was the one doing the hard work…"

"Is that how-?"

"He got named Disaster? Yes, I didn't notice he was drunk…"

"Mom, you were threatening to castrate him and then force him to eat it," Leon dryly remarked. "I learned a lot of new cusswords that day. 'You mother-fucking bastard! How dare you make me go through all this damned pain?!'"

Danny snickered. "Ren, stop trying to hang up the phone."

"I don't wanna…!" was heard whined. "Dearie…!"

"Did you give in?" Leon asked his brother.

"I am not fucking anyone until I'm of age!" Danny finally snapped.

"I give you a week before you lose your virginity, and I say two months before you knock Serenity up like she wants you to."

"Really?" Serenity squealed.

"Serenity, if you can hear me, just tie him to the bed."

"Whose side are you two on?" Danny whined to his family. "Why do you seem to be discouraging me wanting to use abstinence?!"

"You two are betrothed; it doesn't matter," Dawn said lightly.

"…since when were Ren and I betrothed…?"

"I assumed Harry would have told you two that… I was worried about how your father was looking at the sky-high pile of wedding proposals from wealthy allies with daughters your age. Especially since I saw him re-reading the one from Lord Parkinson…"

"Oh sheesh, Ren already hates that bitch."

"I was there when she almost killed Pansy."

Mr. Frez was just holding his phone numbly in shock. 'I guess Danny's slight insanity is heredity…'

"You actually know what abstinence is? That's the biggest word I've ever heard you say!" the man Frez knew was Danny's brother said in shock.

"You really like picking on your brother," he stated.

"It's fun when he's nowhere near me."

"I'll beat you up," Danny snapped.

"Children…" Mrs. Riddle said irritably. "I know where both of you live…"

"I know where I live, too!"

"And when did you figure that out, dear?"

"You should be nicer to me."

"It's fun poking fun at you though. Why should I stop when it's so easy?"

"Because you abandoned me? I was probably abused at an orphanage? I lived on the streets? You helped kidnapped me and tried to hold me and my best friends against our will? I can keep going. Why do you _think_ I'm so messed-up?"

"You're not messed-up!"

"You barely know me still!"

Mr. Frez didn't want to hear this and just hung up.

* * *

"Then let me."

Danny scowled when his mother said that.

"Why should I? Every adult I have ever let into my life has tried to use or mold me for their own advantage! And don't you dare say anything, Leon! Who is the only person anywhere near Father's power in this family?" he snapped.

Danny hung up and turned his phone off with a scowl. Serenity didn't fight when she was thrown on the bed and pinned down. Something had set his vampire side off.

"Sh, it's okay, love," she soothingly said after he pulled away from roughly kissing her to breathe.

Danny muttered a few choice words and snapped, "Shut up, and just let me do what I want."

"…yes, dear."

Ellie had opened the door but quickly shut it when she saw Danny's currently red eyes glaring at her with his teeth bared.

"Mine…" he muttered and peppered her neck with feather light kisses.

"Yours…" was dreamily murmured back. Serenity could get used to this… "I love you…"

"You better," was possessively snarled.

"I told I would be your submissive mate…"

"Hm… that you did…"

Serenity gasped when the vampire pulled her to him closely and lay down with her squashed against his chest. "I said you could own me, not choke me." Serenity wasn't sure what Danny was doing to her lower back, but she did know that it was making her purr like crazy.

'…you know what, I'm probably just encouraging him… Oh, who cares?' She didn't care that it would probably have been a better idea to _not_ let him pin her arms to her sides.

"Almost done, my angel," he whispered in her ear.

"Okay…" she purred. "I love you so much…"

"I love you, too."

Serenity really did want to see what was apparently on her back, but she figured that if she wanted to be submissive she might as well wait until Danny stopped cuddling her. She lovingly placed her head on his shoulder and just enjoyed his warmth for the moment.

"That tickles!" she squealed when she felt a familiar hand on her butt.

"Cutie," he murmured as his still scarlet eyes gazed into hers.

"Dearie, can I go take a shower now? I'm sleepy…!"

"Go ahead," was muttered with a kiss on her head.

Serenity smiled brightly when she looked in the mirror and saw the words, "Danny's angelic vixie," written on her back in cursive with wings.

* * *

Harry sat at his desk at his room in Hogwarts with a pout. Serenity had dropped off a bunch of paperwork he needed to look over. 'I do not want to be doing this…!' he mentally whined.

'I like doing paperwork as much as you do,' Danny snapped back with his voice a little rougher and deeper than usual.

'Is your vampire side in control?' he asked in concern.

'Why?'

'I can tell when the voice is different…'

'Leave me alone.'

'Don't do anything you'll regret.'

'You're not my mother.'

'Sheesh, what's up your ass?'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Who will you talk about it to then?'

'My angel.'

'…who? You better not be cheat-.'

'I decided I'm going to call Ren Angel now.'

'…you do that. Don't do anything you'll regret. I know you want to make her happy, but you will regret it later if you get her pregnant now.'

'I KNOW. Quit it already!'

'Just saying… I don't want my little sister to be a mother yet no matter what she thinks…'

'Get off my back, or I'll knock her up.

'You wouldn't do that.'

'Try me. It'll thrill her to pieces and piss you off.'

'You're the one bugging me.'

The two young men continued to bicker for fifteen minutes until Danny stopped replying. Harry realized that the vampire was probably just waiting for Serenity to get out of the shower…

* * *

Serenity was a little surprised when she felt the energy bonds wrap around her torso and drag her to her mate. "Yes?" she asked teasingly and plopped down on his lap.

"You are mine," the vampire stated firmly and wrapped his arms around her rather possessively before removing the bonds.

"I know."

"I own you now."

"Yes, dearie."

"I don't care if you think otherwise, but you do not own me."

"Yes, love, I know…"

"I was just making sure you knew that I'm not going to be playing around with this. If you don't want to be my equal, I'm fine with it, but I will be annoyed if you change your mind…"

"…I know."

"Are you sure you don't want to be equals?"

"Yes," she stated and curled against him with her head bowed.

"I don't want to put a collar on your pretty neck, so I might buy a ring or something instead… Just the two of us will know what it really means, okay, Angel?" the vampire whispered and lifted her chin up lovingly.

"Mmkay." Serenity yawned loudly and leaned against her mate. "I love you…"

"I love you, too. Just tell me if you don't want to be submissive anymore…"

"Okay, I get it, dearie."

"Can't I worry?"

"I guess you can if you want."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Duh. Promise me you won't change your mind? That'll you'll be my Master unless I feel uncomfortable?"

"I promise." Lovingly, the vampire looped his pinky around hers.

* * *

Danny shot up at about three in the morning when his vampire side faded back, and he realized what had happened. "Ren…" he whimpered.

"Yeah?" she muttered sleepily. "Master, it's three in the morning. You need to go back to sleep."

"Don't call me that," he pleaded.

"You promised me. I knew you would chicken out the instant you got back into your right mind. Guess what, you can't do anything about it now. I know you won't do anything on purpose to make me change my mind. I am your submissive mate, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I swear I will start bathing you."

"Ooh…"

"…never mind. Don't you dare call me Master! It's creepy!"

"Hmph, fine…"

"Thank you… I guess we can talk about this in about six hours or so. You're off today, right?"

"Yeah… night, love."

* * *

"Morning, Angel," Danny whispered lovingly and picked Serenity up at eight.

"Morning, dearie…" She cutely stretched out and leaned against Danny. "What are you doing?" she squealed in shock when she felt his shirt she was using as a nightgown being removed.

"Dressing you," was the casual answer.

"…can I put a bra on first?"

"Go ahead. Personally, you might want to start wearing those to bed because I want to dress you now."

"Okay… Does that mean you're going to get up at six with me?"

"It also means I'm going back to bed after my angel leaves."

It was weird feeling someone else pulling her jeans on her and buttoning them, yet Serenity couldn't bring herself to complain. She won, and her Master lost so take that Danny!

"How did I know that you were going to dress me in my 'Mrs. Danny Riddle' shirt?"

"Because you're going to be Mrs. Danny Riddle," the vampire cooed and kissed her head. "Can you check on the kids while I take a shower?"

"Sure. I'll probably be in the kitchen."

* * *

"Hello…?" Dawn hesitantly called into the Nundu headquarters at nine.

"Hi, Dawn!" she vaguely heard Serenity yell from the kitchen.

The pregnant vampire cautiously poked her head in the kitchen where the veela was running around checking pans and such.

"Um, where's Danny? He's not mad at me still, is he?"

"I don't know if he's mad at you to be honest. He is upstairs getting ready…"

Dawn sighed and sat down at the table tiredly. She just had to forget that it was partially her fault that her baby boy had a horrible childhood, and the boy knew it and was willing to remind her of it…

Dawn blinked when she noticed what seemed like the bottom of some lettering on Serenity's back when the blonde had to reach up to grab cups from the cupboard. She knew that wasn't there a couple of weeks ago.

"Since when did you have a tattoo on your back?" Dawn asked rather calmly considering the veela should know better than that when she was mated to royalty.

"I don't know what you're talking about," was the calm reply.

"I must admit that you're a good liar, but I can see it."

"Who said it was a tattoo?"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"According to who?"

"Danny."

"What are you doing to my Angel, Mum?" Danny asked wryly when he entered right as Dawn pulled up the girl's shirt in the back.

"Dear, what is that about?" Dawn asked carefully.

"That is between Angel and me."

Serenity stayed quiet and finished getting breakfast plated. "KIDS! Breakfast is done!" she yelled.

Dawn blinked when nine kids rushed in and each grabbed a plate with an egg sandwich on it. A few sat at the table but most of them rushed back to what they were doing. "Thanks, sissy!" was heard.

Dawn mentally growled and tried to peek into her daughter-in-law's (close enough to it anyways) mind.

"Get out of Ren's mind," Danny snapped and held the veela protectively. "Our relationship is none of your business."

"Really, I was just curious why it looked like there was a mark on her back implying ownership…"

"Good for you. Did ya start the coffee yet, babe?"

"Yeps, can't ya smell it, honey?" Serenity replied and jerked her thumb to the coffee machine.

"Oh… Do you want me to pour you a cup?"

"Yes please. Do you want anything, Dawn?"

"I'm fine," Dawn muttered with her eyes narrowed at her son. She knew what that probably was… She couldn't see her son doing that though. Uncle Jerry was starting to worry that his heir would show up with a collar around his neck one day… But this… "Can I talk to you alone for a minute, Danny?"

"Fine…" the boy muttered and motioned her to follow him.

* * *

Dawn just stared in awe when she realized they were in her son's room.

Danny closed the door and plopped down on his bed.

"Serenity needs to put her lingerie away," Dawn coughed pointedly.

"That was her deciding that I really cared what she wore under her clothes…" Danny muttered. "I wasn't complaining though!"

"Why is she marked as your possession?"

"…she tricked me into it because my vampire side tends to come out when I get annoyed…"

"And you were more willing to do what she wanted… Didn't she try to-?"

"Harry suggested I give her a taste of her own medicine when I took her out Saturday… I was mad, not thinking straight, and she goes and actively encourages me… Instead of telling me to calm down, she lets me pin her to the bed. She didn't fight when I pinned her arms or anything… My vampire side loved how she was acting and jumped at the chance. I got back into my right mind at about three this morning or something."

"I can tell you don't exactly want this. Is there anyway-?"

"I promised her that I would be her Master unless she felt uncomfortable and wanted to be equals again. I don't have a say now. I know I could treat her like crap on purpose, but I don't want to wreck our relationship…"

Dawn sighed and stated, "Why are veela so against being equals? They either enslave their mates or completely switch their views when given a taste of their own medicine. We should've warned you against doing that. You didn't know; it's not your fault."

"So I don't have to force her to go to a shrink? That's normal for veela?"

"Yes. Did you dress her by any chance? I couldn't help but notice what that shirt said…"

"…maybe… she didn't seem to care once she squeaked out she didn't have a bra and quickly put one on while making sure I couldn't see… you know. I think she's going to wear bras to bed now…"

"Just be careful. I do feel a little guilty for not warning you about that, but you have to be careful. She will twist it to make it sound like she has a priority to keep you happy to the point of… relieving stress."

"I know, Mum. She's already tried dropping her towel and it didn't work. I think she was surprised when I turned bright pink."

"She thought you were a normal teenager."

"You're mean…!"

"…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you last night… I didn't think that one little argument would cause you such a big problem. I didn't know your vampire side comes out. I had always assumed…"

"That I always acted like an elf? I'm not human anymore; you do know that, right?"

Danny cursed the evilness of pregnancy when his mother started bawling on his chest. "There, there," he murmured.

* * *

Serenity raised an eyebrow when she saw Dawn's puffy eyes.

'Don't ask; she just randomly started crying,' Danny said in her mind.

'Okay, Master. I have a new way to annoy you, Master. Aren't you happy, Master?'

Danny gave Serenity a look and teasingly snapped, 'Remember your place, pet.'

'I'm just showing respect to my dominant mate…'

'I'll tickle you. We need to find a spell to hide the mark from people who don't know. Would this be a good time to tell you that you now have an ownership mark on your back?'

'Yay! Now you're stuck! Ha, ha!'

'You should be nice to me, missy. I do technically own you.'

'But I'm cute.'

'That you are.'

"Serenity, you shouldn't have encouraged him when his vampire side took control. You don't know what he might've done against your will," Dawn gently said to the veela clinging to her son.

"He didn't do anything I didn't want," Serenity retorted.

"Let's see, he could've turned you, force you to fully bond to him, rape you…"

"It's not possible for him to rape me. Rape is an unwanted touch."

Danny scowled and snapped, "Mum, please."

"What? She apparently doesn't know that she's supposed to get you to calm down and not encourage you when that happens," Dawn said with a shrug.

"Oh, Ren, piss me off, and we are getting fully bonded," the vampire said firmly with a look at his mate. "One more attempt at forcing me to give you a child before I'm ready…"

"…yes, dearie," Serenity muttered and leaned against him.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Mum?"

"I already ate, dear," Dawn insisted.

Dawn smiled when her little granddaughter dragged her into her room to play a game while her son ate.

"Danny, there's a store with cute baby clothes over there!" Dawn squealed.

"Oh fine, let me find a place to turn around," Danny said.

* * *

"Okay, you are stalking me," Danny stated when he ran into Mr. Frez at the store.

"…why are you-?"

"Dear, what do you think about this? Isn't it cute?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Mr. Frez, meet my mum. Mum, this is one of my old teachers," Danny said with a small twitch. "Mum, please, I am going to have nightmares from when I do eventually knock Ren up in hopefully a year or so, and she drags me baby shopping…"

"Are you aware your son is a musical prodigy?" Frez quickly asked with a small smirk.

"…Danny… why did you tell Uncle Jerry you didn't play any instruments when you know full well he wanted to know if you inherited the musical prodigy gene?" Dawn asked with her teeth grinding in annoyance.

"…because…" the teenager muttered.

"It's heredity?" Frez asked in shock. "Do you play anything, Mrs. Riddle?"

"No, it skipped me. And it's Dawn… I am not used to being called that…" Dawn muttered. "Ooh, that's cute!"

"I can already tell Danny is your child."

"That's what everyone says."

Danny pouted but followed. "Uh, Mr. Frez, why are you here?"

"Davie! Where are you, sweetie pie?" a woman called.

"Coming, dear…" Frez muttered. "My wife and I are expecting another child."

"Oh, congratulations," Danny said cheerfully.

"Just please don't tell me you and Serenity are expecting anytime soon."

"I'm not planning on it. I don't see it happening unless she spikes my drink to get me drunk or something."

"I can see her doing that," Dawn said, unaffected by what the topic was. "It really doesn't matter… You two are probably going to be married the summer of 2009 if she isn't pregnant, again most likely. I still give you a couple of months."

"Let's see, Leon said a week, Ren said one month, you said two to three, and Harry actually is on my side. Why is Harry the only person on my side?"

"Because it's pointless that you're just tormenting your betrothed that you love dearly by refusing to give her something she wants desperately. Money isn't an issue if that's what you're thinking."

"You know why. This just isn't a good time for us to have to take care of an infant. We're already adopting Mindy together… It's different because she takes care of herself mostly. You know that we both are busy and don't have time to have to run off at an instant notice to take care of a baby."

"David…" Mrs. Frez whined. "Oh hello…"

"Sorry, dear. Was talking to a former student and his mother that I've never met."

"And yes, she is my mom. It was disgusting when Joe thought I was the one who got her pregnant," Danny muttered with a shudder.

* * *

"Ready, Mum?" Danny asked carefully outside the Leakey Cauldron.

"Yes, I get to see how much your father was paying attention to me because he just said to 'Go ahead and do that…' when I told him where I was going," Dawn immediately replied.

"I hope you have that recorded someway somehow."

"I do."

* * *

Jaws dropped when people saw the baby bump the Dark Lady was sporting. Danny glared and wrapped a protective arm around his mother and led her out into the main alley.

* * *

Ed Iter groaned when he realized none of his reporters had to guts to approach the Dark Lady and Prince Dante. They were too scared even though the public REALLY needed to know that there's going to be another You-Know-Who spawn running.

'I guess I'll just have to do it myself…'

* * *

"Where were you?!" Tom demanded anxiously after Dawn was dragged into their bedroom when she got home.

"I told you Danny was taking me to Diagon Alley to look at baby stuff… I have it stored in a pensieve if you don't believe me."

"…when did you tell me that?"

"Last night before we went to bed… You were listening, right, love?"

"Uh, of course!"

"Really, and what time did I tell you I was leaving?"

"…eleven?"

"No. You weren't listening then. I left at nine."

* * *

"Uh, Ren," Danny nervously said to his mate when she got home Friday night.

"Yeah, dearie?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Um, I just found out that Uncle Jerry, Aunt Izzy, and my grandparents are coming over to dinner tonight…"

"Dawn told them and they invited themselves over?"

"Yeah, the kids and I started picking up the rooms that are expected to be cleaned."

"Um…"

Danny sighed and commanded, "Go make a list of anything you'll need from the grocery store, and I'll go buy the food while you finish picking up the first floor. Oh, and put your bras and panties away. They shouldn't be on the ground."

"Okay! Give me five minutes to make up a list…"

"Just tell me when you're done. I'll be bringing up some folded tables and stuff for the kids from the basement…"

* * *

Danny had just finished forcing Serenity into something a little nicer when he heard the doorbell ring. He slipped a ring on Serenity's thumb with a quick kiss before jogging downstairs.

Serenity slipped the glittery ring of her thumb and just stared at it in awe. 'Well, that explains what took Master so long with the groceries… Pretty…' She slipped the sapphire ring that matched her locket back on her thumb where it fit best.

Slowly, the veela went downstairs in no hurry.

"Sissy, when's dinner going to be ready?" Angela whined and clung to Serenity's leg.

"Soon, okay, Ang?"

"Okay… I'm hungry…!"

Serenity rolled her eyes to herself as she checked on the beef roast she had stuck in the oven.

* * *

"Dante, why isn't she wearing shoes?" Jeremiah asked wryly when the vampires entered the kitchen.

"I was wondering that myself. Angel…"

"Dawn can't keep her mouth shut, can she?" Serenity asked wryly with a cute smile aimed at Danny. "I put my panties away at least. Do you mind?"

Isabelle had pulled her shirt up in the back with curiosity. "Very beautiful, Dante… At least we don't have to worry about you coming over one day with a collar on," the vampire queen murmured with a look aimed at the pouting veela.

"Go get some shoes on," Danny said gently to Serenity and held her to his chest.

"Dearie, we're at home…!"

"So? We have company over, missy."

"…yes, Master…" she muttered quietly with a small smirk.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Call you what, _Master_?"

Serenity ran off giggling.

Danny rolled his eyes. "She enjoys doing that too much," he stated with a sigh. "She knows it annoys the h-. Uh, it annoys me. Do you need something, Ben?"

"Danny, I'm hungry…!" the little boy whined.

"Dinner's almost done."

"Okay!"

"Happy?" Serenity asked wryly and kicked her leg up in the air and held it to show Danny she had gotten shoes on.

Danny smirked and grabbed her leg, tickling her foot by sticking his finger in her shoe.

"Now I am," he replied after he had picked her up.

"Dearie, I kinda need to get the beef out of the oven… and get the rest of the food in dishes."

Danny made a face but put her back on the ground. "What's the point of having a submissive mate when I can't get away with just carrying her around all day like I want?" he teasingly complained and pecked her head.

Serenity smiled brightly, wiggled her butt against the now rather amused teenaged guy, and ran off giggling again.

"…you have your hands full," Jeremiah muttered. "Have fun getting that girl to listen to you."

"She listens to me; she just always seems to find some other way to cause trouble…" Danny said with a slight smile.

"He's enjoying himself," Grandfather said with an eye roll. "Aren't you worried that your mate is cooking though?"

"No… she always does the cooking except during the summer… I'm not cooking!"

* * *

Serenity smiled dreamily and clung to the teenager cuddling her after dinner.

"You're so cute," Veronica cooed to the veela.

"She already knows," Danny chirped and licked her neck. Serenity pulled her hair out of the way and started to purr when Danny sunk his fangs into her neck. "You're such a good angel," he cooed in her ear when he pulled away and closed the punctures. "See, I already got her trained to get her hair off her neck when I want blood," he stated immaturely to his family.

"Dearie, there's blood on…" Serenity weakly started.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll go rinse my mouth out. Stay."

Serenity made a face and started to pout when Danny dashed off.

"Oh, I forgot to thank you for the delicious meal," Jeremiah said kindly. He knew he would have to be extremely nice to her once he saw how protective Dante was and how his heir was taking his new role as her dominant mate to heart. Hell if he was going to piss of his heir.

"Thanks…" she shyly said. The vampires exchanged looks at how timid she was once Dante was gone.

Serenity wanted her dearie back over here! She didn't want to be alone with these people who wanted to turn her earlier.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" Isabelle asked and tried to hug the tiny girl.

Serenity screeched and inched away. "G-get away from me!"

"It's okay; we won't hurt you…"

"Yeah, but you'd turn me if you had the chance. Touch me, and I swear I'll tell Danny! Master said I was the most important person in his life."

Isabelle stopped pressuring the veela when a fireball appeared in her hand.

"I won't turn you without Dante's permission…" she tried again while backing away.

"Dearie!" Serenity chirped happily as the fireball quickly disappeared. She snuggled up to her rock and security blanket happily when Danny picked her up again and sat down with her next to him.

* * *

"When did you get a gown for the ball?" Isabelle asked suddenly.

"Eh, we were by a boutique when we went out Saturday, so we decided to get that out of the way," Danny stated for Serenity. He was stroking her back lovingly, getting a steady purr from Serenity. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh… did you pick it out by any chance?"

"No… I like it though. Why? Don't you?"

"Of course!" she said rather strained. "You two are coming over tomorrow, right?"

"Yep, Mins is coming, too."

"Dearie, I want ice cream!" Serenity randomly chirped right then.

"Go ahead…."

"Yay! Love ya!"

"I think we'll just be going now…" Veronica muttered. "I'm sorry, but I really don't want to deal with a hyper Serenity…"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Ren! Sweetie, come in here for a moment! Mins!"

* * *

"I should just go to the manor in my pajamas and you can dress me there…" Serenity muttered sleepily that morning.

"If you want… Put some boxers on or something."

"Mmkay…"

"Mommy! Daddy! We need to go…!" Mindy chirped and jumped on her parents' bed.

"I just need to get dressed, okay, Kiddo?" Danny asked.

"Okay. Is Mommy going in her 'jammies?"

"She's going to get dressed at the manor."

* * *

"Go bug Uncle Jerry and Aunt Izzy while I get Mommy dressed, 'kay Mins?" Danny said when he warped them into the manor.

"Okay, Daddy! Mommy needs to wake up."

"Meh…" the veela muttered.

* * *

Serenity sipped her coffee eagerly after getting ready.

"You're actually in one of the skirts we got you?" Isabelle asked in shock.

"Danny dresses me now," the veela stated. "I'm not arguing with him."

"Apparently he has better taste in clothes than you do."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing…"

* * *

"You want me to do _what_ to my angel?" Danny demanded to his uncle.

"You need to have her collared, turned, and bonded to you as your submissive mate, Dante," Jeremiah insisted.

"No! I don't want something covering her beautiful neck, I am not turning her against her will, and I really don't want to be dominant; Angel tricked me into it and made me promise to always be her Master unless she felt uncomfortable."

"Dante, think about the country!"

"If you do anything to my precious Angel I swear you will never see me again. You only got into my home because I allowed you to. Leave her alone or else."

Jeremiah gasped when he saw red eyes piercing into his. "Dante, you need a vampire heir," Jeremiah gently said to his nephew.

"YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" the teenager yelled. "STAY AWAY FROM SERENITY!"

* * *

"Sounds like Master lost his temper again," Serenity nonchalantly stated when Isabelle and Veronica were trying to talk her into buying jewels for the ball. "I guess I should go calm him down."

* * *

"Hiya, dearie!" Serenity chirped and jumped on Danny's back, unaffected by the sight of the cowering king and snarling teenager.

"Hey, Angel," Danny lovingly replied and held her to his chest where he thought she belonged.

Serenity mouthed, "You owe me," to Jeremiah as Danny carried her out of the room.

* * *

She couldn't but stare up at him hopefully when he kicked their bedroom door closed and pinned her to the bed.

"I'm not taking you," Danny immediately stated. "Goof."

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

"You do know that you talk in your sleep, right?"

"Oh sheesh… I am not even going to ask what you heard…"

"Oh, Master, Master more…!" Danny dramatically said in a falsetto. Serenity flushed pink.

"At least they weren't wet dreams."

"It sounded like they almost were. If that ever happens, you're changing the sheets. I do not like coming home from Feeding to hear you dreaming about shagging."

"I don't know what your balls look like, so I don't think it's possible."

"Don't even think about it. I see that hand ready to yank my pants down."

"You've seen me naked…"

"You made me look…!" Danny whined and plopped down next to her on the bed.

"Master…"

"That is about as likely as you giving me a lap dance."

Serenity smirked wickedly. "Really?" This would be a good time to completely ignore his sarcasm!

"Sure…"

Danny got this dazed look on his face when Serenity gave him a lap dance. He didn't snap out of it until he felt his boxers being pulled down by an eager veela. "Ooh…" the veela giggled.

"I was kidding!" he choked out a little too late.

"It's bigger than what I dreamed of…" she whispered dreamily.

"Get your mouth away from there!" the vampire squeaked out with his cheeks flaring red. "That's an order!"

"…yes, Master…" Serenity pouted.

"Sheesh, four days and you already got me answering to Master, you little brat," Danny teased and pulled his pants back up to Serenity discontent.

* * *

"Kids, there's some people here we want you to meet," Isabelle said as she rapped on the door.

"Yeah?" Danny asked curiously with Serenity in his arms.

"Are you going to let the poor thing walk?"

"No. I like being able to carry her around whenever I want. It doesn't look like she minds either."

Serenity listened to her instincts and hid her face in Danny's chest when she first saw the group of teenagers.

"We're not mad that you already got a gown, but it's actually a tradition for the heir's daughters to go gown shopping together. We figured you would rather go with your age group. We, uh-."

"You knew that lovely wouldn't want to go so didn't tell her until right beforehand," Danny finished for his great-aunt. "Do you want to go, darling?"

One of them tried to comfort Serenity when it was obvious that she didn't want to by mentioning it was all girls and no guys allowed.

"I'm not leaving my Danny! Hmph."

"Babe, it's okay…" Danny whispered gently and stroked her back soothingly.

"We do need a pack mule…" one of them muttered.

"Okay!" Serenity immediately chirped. "Come on, dearie."

* * *

"I hate you," Danny muttered to the girl who suggested that.

"I can't help it your mate is shy."

"No.., I think she has sep-sep…"

"I don't have separation anxiety," Serenity snapped and plopped down on Danny's lap.

"Really?"

"…maybe I don't like being alone or with people I don't know…"

Serenity clung to her mate's neck once he started to stand back up.

'Ren, babe, please,' Danny begged. How was he going to get her to go to Hogwarts Monday at this rate?

'Master…' she whimpered.

Danny was starting to see a trend. She was starting to call him Master when she wanted something or knew she did something she shouldn't have.

'Do you want something or did you do something?'

'I wanna do you.'

'Quit it…'

'I was just teasing you…'

'Yeah, right.'

'I'm always willing if you ever change your mind!'

"Ooh… pretty…" Serenity said and pointed at a lilac gown.

"Go try it on if you want. You're only allowed getting another gown if it's in the clan's colors though," Danny said and put her back down on the ground.

"It is in the clan's colors!"

"I know; I said that in case you saw a pink one you liked better."

Serenity made a face and elbowed him.

"You know you love me!" she chirped and ran off when she saw the look on his face.

* * *

Excited sixth and seventh years entered the Great Hall two hours before dinner. Finally, they would have their first dueling class!

"Welcome, welcome, and all that shit!" Harry cheerfully announced when he appeared on the platform. "You obviously know who I am, so yeah, especially since half of you are my classmates! Come on, partner up!"

Harry waited patiently for the students to find a partner and said, "Okay, rules when we actually do duel are no killing and you can only use curses you know the counter for. I will be matching you up based on level, but first I kind of have to find your dueling level. So come on up, one couple at a time please!"

Ginny and Luna were the ones brave enough to go first.

"Hi, Harry. Sorry I couldn't make it to your party, but I was busy hunting snurkles…" Luna said dreamily as she skipped on the stage.

"It's okay, Luna. Okay, form the proper position, and you are in trouble if you don't know what that is, Gin-Gin."

Ginny shot her leader a look and said, "Do I look like an incompetent idiot?"

"You need to get your hair re-dyed. I thought you were Ronnikins for a moment!"

Harry effortless erected a shield with a flick of his scepter when Ron started shooting spells at him.

"POTTER!" Ron screamed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. I would make it more but considering I'm half Gryffindor…"

Harry was very pleased when he saw Luna had a unique style all her own, and Ginny actually listened to him.

"Good! Good! Fifty points to both house!" he chirped. "Who's next?"

* * *

Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw Blaise and Hermione had partnered up. "Blaise, same thing as what I said to Gin. Danny has probably been in a bad mood with Serenity trying to rape him and all… On the count of three-."

Blaise started sending hexes before Harry even signaled them to start.

Hermione just stared at him when the Slytherin enchanted her hair pink. "What the-?"

Blaise summoned her wand with a smirk. "Happy, Harry?" he asked wryly.

"Yep… If you ever want to hear Danny scream like a little girl, do that spell on him. It's hilarious."

* * *

"No, no, NO! You do not need to scream your spells out loud with flourished wand movements!" Harry screamed for what seemed the billionth time. "It is too predictable!"

Pansy, only Merlin knew who she got into that class, snapped, "Really, like you could beat me in a duel."

Draco couldn't help but groan softly at that. 'Is she more of an idiot than I thought?' he thought wryly to himself. He'd seen Potter and his Lord having what seemed to be a play duel.

"Fine, I might as well give an example. Personally, I believe everyone should have their own personal dueling style. This is mine…"

"Is that a rabbit?!" Pansy asked with laughter. "And you call yourself-?"

Pansy paled a few shades when the rabbit doubled in size and gained fangs… Harry used her distraction to simply stick a leg out and trip her when she was running away.

"Tada," he sarcastically said and plucked her wand out of her hand.

* * *

"As a summary of this class, all but four of you completely suck and would last seconds against any of the Nundus whom I have personally trained with threats of making them go through Danny's version of training… For homework, everyone has to learn a new spell that they normally wouldn't use while dueling."

* * *

Ginny shivered at the thought of Danny training people. Her muscles ached at the thought.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, could I have a word with you after dinner?" Dumbledore asked as Harry sat next to Sirius who was bugging Remus.

"If you must," was the wry answer from the mage.

* * *

Harry stared at Dumbledore in disbelief. "Why do you want to have another conference?"

"There are a few things I want to discuss with Tom and considering Mr. Riddle does apparently have a way to contact him through his mother…"

"When? I'd have to check our schedules…"

"Is next weekend a little too soon?"

"I think we're okay with that, but I don't know if Danny would see Dawn before that…"

"Why are you on first name basis with the Dark Lady?" Moody demanded when he entered right then.

"Danny throws a hissy fit. 'Don't call my mum that! How the hell do I know who you're referring to?! I could answer to Riddle, and all of my relatives can answer to Lamia!'" Harry mocked in a rather high-pitched voice. "And blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

Moody rolled his eyes and sipped from his goblet with a pleased grimace. Harry, in curiosity, summoned it to him before the ex-Auror could do anything.

"POTTER!"

"Should you _really_ be bringing so much alcohol to a school?" Harry wryly said after taking a tentative sniff. "You can have it back. I am always doing stupid stuff when drunk…"

"Like attacking the former minister?"

"Exactly! Hey, at least _I_ learned my lesson… I'll call Ren now… She's more likely to have her communicator on…"

* * *

"Hello?" Serenity said as she picked up her communicator. She shot Dawn an apologetic look and left the room.

"Hey, it's your older brother. You didn't talk your Master into taking you, did you?"

"It didn't work," Serenity replied.

"…I can't tell if you're kidding or not… Sissy…" Serenity bit her lip at Harry's warning tone.

"I'm still a virgin. Isn't that is what important to you?"

"I guess… Dumble's wants to have another conference next Saturday. Can Danny ask Dawn to ask Voldie-?"

"Ask Dawn herself. Or better yet, make Dumbledore do it."

"She's there?"

"Was talking to her when you interrupted me."

"Okay…"

"Hey, Dawn, Dumbles needs to talk to you…"

"…why?" the vampire asked and rubbed her swollen stomach tenderly.

* * *

Danny grumbled under his breath as he and Serenity got ready to leave for the conference. He hated these things…

"Angel, don't hike your skirt up anymore. I don't want any other guy knowing what color your underwear is," he said and wrapped an arm around her.

"Can we go with you?" Mindy and Angela asked cutely when the two teenagers were about to leave.

"Sure," Serenity said and lovingly picked her daughter. Angela smiled brightly when Danny picked her up.

* * *

"Why did you two bring Mindy and Angie?" Harry asked wryly when Danny and Serenity met him at the Leakey Cauldron.

"We wanted to go, Uncle Jamie…!" Mindy whined. "I wanna bug Grammy!"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I need to order two more butterbeers then…"

"…Harry, you're not giving Ren butterbeer, are you?" Danny carefully asked.

"After the conference… I have one stored under a cooling charm. Maybe you'll have fun with her," Harry teased his best friend.

Danny swatted Harry on the head, but he knew Harry wasn't serious.

"Dearie…" Serenity purred.

"What did I tell you?" Danny whispered in her ear warningly.

"…sorry…" Danny rolled when she thought loudly, 'Master,' to add to her statement.

'We really need to do a bonding ritual so we can talk te-tel-,' Danny started.

'Telepathically?'

'Yeah, I mean even when you're at Hogwarts, and I'm home.'

'Oh. That's a good idea. Master…'

'I get it; you want me to find the ritual…'

'Okay! Yay!'

Danny rolled his eyes when Serenity put Mindy down and forced him to put down Angela by jumping on his back.

"What time is the conference, Har?" he asked his friend.

"In two hours. I figured we could walk around the alley and go into Knockturn if we wanted."

"Okay."

* * *

Danny smirked to himself when he and Mindy snuck out of Flourish and Blotts.

"Wanna go to the prank store, kiddo?" he asked his daughter.

"Okay, Daddy!" Mindy chirped back.

Danny walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes after making sure his mate wasn't anywhere near.

Fred rolled his eyes when he saw the little girl in Riddle's arms.

"Corrupting your child?" he asked dryly.

"Someone has to," Riddle retorted playfully and kissed the girl's head. "I don't want her to spend all the time with her nose in a book like a certain half-veela…"

"Books are icky!" the girl whined. "Daddy, why is Mommy always trying to get me to read the icky books?"

"She'll give up eventually; she did with me. Go ahead and look around, but you might now want to touch anything."

"Okay!"

"It's nice seeing you encouraging your daughter," Fred offered.

"Let's just hope Ren doesn't find out… She would throw a hissy fit."

"I thought she liked pranks?"

"When she was younger. She says they're immature now. Serenity dropped it once I threatened to not propose to her until her eighteenth birthday."

"Oh big whoop."

"No, you see; I told her that I'm not knocking her up until we're fully bonded and engaged. She went as far as dropping her fucking towel on me to make me change my mind…"

"…I wish I had a veela dropping her towel on me…"

"Excuse me for keeping to the few morals I have."

"Oh, so you have nothing against killing someone, yet you won't bang your girlfriend?"

"Yep!"

"You'll give in after half a year probably."

"…let's see… My brother said I would have already given in by now… Ren said a month… Mum said two to three months… And Harry is the only one on my side and would prolly kill me if I knocked her up before she's of age…"

"And the real reason comes out!"

"Like I want my best friend to kill me for knocking up his little sister. He kinda is her guardian…"

"And after she's of age and Harry can't kill you?"

"What do you think?"

"Bow chicka bow wow?"

Danny laughed brightly at that. "Just don't say that in front of our seven-year-old…"

"Dearie, where's Mindy?" Serenity asked wryly. She had heard the last comments… "And why are you so scared of Harry? Who cares what he thinks?! Danny…! Just let me in your pants, zounds!"

"…zounds?" Danny asked carefully as Mindy skipped over carrying a pygmy puff. He rolled his blue eyes and paid for it.

Fred snorted.

'Ren, quit it,' Danny warned.

'Master…' she purred right back.

'I'm not above spanking you.'

'…I'll shut up now. Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff.'

'Perv.'

* * *

"Are we going to Gringotts?" Harry asked wryly a half hour before the conference.

"Yeah… sheesh, we need to go to four vaults…" Danny groaned.

"We'll have to split up I guess…"

"Hey, kiddo!" Sirius chirped. "You're here early…"

"We needed to run down to our respective vaults… Sis, are you going with me or Danny? I need to give you a Potter house ring still, too…"

"Uh…"

Danny held onto Angela and Mindy as the three raced through Gringotts.

* * *

'Harry, come on! The meeting is about to start…!' Danny whined.

'We're coming. Go ahead without us,' Harry snapped back.

'Fine!'

* * *

Dawn rolled her eyes when her little granddaughter climbed on her lap. "What are you doing here, Mindy?" she asked wryly.

"Daddy and Mommy said me and Angie can come!" Mindy chirped. "Why is my aunt that's younger than me think we're playing hide-n-seek still…?!"

Danny flushed when he heard Mindy ask about his hurried explanation of pregnancy.

"Right… She feels like it."

"Oh, okay, Grammy!"

Danny was a little worried when his mother decided it would be a good idea to introduce Mindy to his father…

"Daddy says you're a mother-fucking bastard," Mindy stated and flipped the Dark Lord off to her father's amusement.

"Melinda!" Dawn scolded.

"That's my girl!" Danny interrupted with pride and picked his daughter up.

"Wolf, couldn't you be a good influence on your little one?" a familiar voice asked in amusement.

The Light, who were all there already, were surprised and a little worried when the vampire prince lost all the color in his face.


	6. Moofins

Disclaimer: I'm tired...!

* * *

**Chapter the Sixth**

**Muffins**

"Sorry, we got held up by-. What are _YOU_ doing here?!" Harry screamed.

Lord Caos just smiled slightly in amusement at his Lion. "I'm just supporting my ally. I'm sure you're acquainted with Raven's soon to be Father-in-law, yes?"

"Duh… He and my parents kinda offed each other… technically…"

"Potter, how do you always manage to twist words into your favor?" the Dark Lord asked wryly.

"Quite easily, it's a gift."

"…I don't know how you got out of being in Slytherin…"

"Talked my way out of it, of course."

Serenity clung to her mate for protection with a few whimpers. Danny picked her up and whispered, "I won't let anyone take you from me, ever."

"Is that anyway to treat Father?" a quiet voice asked the sneering wizard, pale vampire, and whimpering veela.

"I treat him better than my biological father; I haven't spat in his face," Danny snapped back and cuddled Serenity.

A mousey looking girl appeared behind Father Caos with her orbs of swirling browns and greens locked on the three other teenagers.

"He has done so much for us, and you never give him the appreciation Father deserves," she whispered though her voice carried throughout the room.

Serenity gave the girl a sharp look and snapped, "Don't you dare try to use propaganda on us, Gazelle!"

"Oh, so the spitfire speaks?"

"What did you call me?! I am not Fox!"

"Yet you look like you're going to throw a fireball at me any second now… Not like it would work."

"Stop trying to provoke my angel!" Danny snarled. Mentally, he sharply ordered, 'Angel, leave my arms, and you will not be leaving my side for a long time. I am not losing you again! You are MINE.'

'…yes, dearie…' Serenity replied and just snuggled to her love. How did she know that her kidnapping last year shook her boyfriend up?

"Oh, so now the person who isn't supposed to open his mouth but just obey orders is trying to take over?"

Caos's prized head elite, Earth Gazelle, wasn't expecting a certain Dawn Lamia-Riddle to get involved…

"Leave my baby boy alone! How dare you say that about him, you little bitch!" the pregnant vampire snarled. "You apparently don't even know what he's capable of! Do you not realize that he will be the head of all of Europe's vampires?!"

"…what?" Danny asked in confusion. "I thought it was Italy!"

* * *

Serenity and Harry exchanged looks at the screaming fight spoken in Italian between mother and son. Serenity was still being held by Danny, so it was quite the humorous scene considering she kept making faces to get either of the vampires to laugh.

Serenity suddenly had a great idea. Knowing full well she probably wasn't supposed to be doing this and was going to be yelled at later, she sneakily slithered her hand downwards and teasingly grabbed Danny's balls.

"Holy shit, Ren!"

"Hi, love!" she chirped back with a bright smile.

"Excuse us for a moment…" Danny muttered with a look aimed at Serenity. He had told her to leave his… ahem… alone quite a few times, and it was getting annoying.

'Do you need help screaming at her?' Harry asked wryly.

'No, but you're welcome to help if you want.'

* * *

"I was just trying to get you and Dawn to stop cussing each other out…!" the veela whined

"Ren…" Harry warningly chided his little sister. "You're not of age."

"So?"

"Ren," Danny softly started after glancing around, "You told me you wanted me to be your Master. I expect you to listen to me. I have told you _ten_ times this week to not do that!"

"…sorry…"

"Looking like a wounded puppy isn't going to work this time, love."

"Why not?" she asked cutely with her puppy eyes aimed at him.

"Why are you so cute?" Danny goofily asked and tickled her chin.

"To dismantle Master's defenses against me. Duh."

"Don't call me that! Especially in public, missy!"

Harry groaned. "Dan, she's trying to get you off-topic," he pointed out.

"…off-topic of what?"

"Ugh, Ren, stop manipulating him!"

Harry groaned again when Serenity innocently fluttered her eyebrows, safe in the fact that Danny didn't know what manipulating meant.

"Huh?"

"Oh for Morga-. Never mind…"

"Okay…"

* * *

"What does ma-ma-?" Danny started to ask Dawn with his head tilted to the side.

"Man-eating squirrel mean?" Serenity jumped in.

"No… M-man-."

"Mandatory?"

"Er, what? M-mani-."

"Manifesting?"

* * *

"What word are you talking about?" Dawn asked wryly after five minutes.

"…I forget…" Danny muttered and scratched his head.

Serenity smirked and leaned against Danny smugly. Mission accomplished…

"Mommy, why did you-?" Mindy started. Serenity had let the two girls take her chair; it gave her a better excuse to sit on her Master's lap where she preferred being.

"What are you talking about, Mins?" Serenity asked sweetly as she happily let Danny hold her as close as physically possible.

"Is everyone done yelling and screaming at each other yet?" Scrimgeour asked wryly.

"For now…" Harry muttered with a glare aimed at Caos.

Voldemort rolled his eyes and let his pregnant wife jump on his lap with a slight wince. Normally, it wouldn't bother him, but when she was carrying their child inside of her…

"Ren, not in public, babe," Danny stated and pushed the girl's face away from him. She had been trying to kiss him.

"But I don't wanna be here…!" Serenity whined, effectively cutting off the Minister. "I'd rather be at home trying to get in your pants to annoy you and the very small chance you might actually relent!"

She smiled cutely when Danny scowled at her.

"…wait… what does relent mean?"

"Give in," Harry answered with an eye roll.

"…I didn't need to know that…" Voldemort inaudibly muttered.

"That's why I didn't tell you our daughter-in-law is trying to get in our son's pants," Dawn stated.

"…I'm not your daughter-in-law yet…" Serenity said. "I don't think I am… Are we married?"

"Close enough…"

"Ren, we're not married," Danny said wryly.

"I wanna be married…" Serenity whined.

"Oh, so that means you want to wait longer until we start having children? I thought you said you wanted me to knock you up on your birthday… You also said you didn't want to have baby weight on our wedding day…"

"Dearie… we can get married before that…"

"With what time?" Dawn asked.

"…I don't know…"

"You already screamed to Mama that you want a _summer_ wedding…"

"…heh… I just needed to let Veronica and Izzy know that there's no way in hell they're dictating the wedding I've been planning since I was nine… Stop snickering, Danny."

"You're so cute," Dawn cooed.

"Mum…!" Danny whined.

"You're acting like I'm embarrassing you."

"You're embarrassing my Angel. She's blushing and trying to hide."

Serenity was currently hiding her face in her mate's chest.

"…I don't need to see this…"

Serenity had mischievously lifted Danny's shirt up and stuck her head underneath.

"I'm not moving anytime-," Serenity started to say, but Danny had picked her up.

'No,' he scolded and held her to his chest.

'Master…!'

'No. Listen to me, Angel.'

'Sowwy…'

'Congratulations by the way…'

'For what?'

'For making me have a need to punish you for the first time once we get home.'

Serenity paled slightly. She never considered the fact that he might possibly had it in him to punish her… 'Maybe I should've thought of that before going with my plans on turning Danny into my perfect Master?' she thought to herself, forgetting that she had just been mentally conversing with said Master. She didn't realize that Danny was still peeking into her mind until she felt his grip tighten uncomfortably when she added to herself, 'I guess I have to mark him tonight or something when he's asleep…'

'ANGEL!'

'Uh… you heard all that, didn't you?'

'What do you think?!'

'…am I in trouble?'

'Yes.'

'You can't stop me from marking you, Master…'

'Do it, and I swear I'll turn you.'

'I'd just turn the charm on.'

Danny shot her a glare when he saw her move her hand toward his shoulder. 'Don't you dare.'

"Ren, Danny, stop talking dirty to each other mentally," Harry snapped and cuffed his friends.

"We weren't-!" Danny argued.

"You weren't paying attention."

"Do I ever?"

"…good point. Moron…"

"Four-eyes."

"Dummy."

"Klutz."

"Dark Lord spawn."

"Midget."

"Giant."

"Anorexic munchkin."

"Fat ass."

"Elfy."

"Like you should be talking, _Vampy_."

"Shut up, _Sparky_."

"You sister-fucker!"

Both of the boys stopped bickering when Serenity cheerfully said in awe, "Really? Ow! I get it, Danny! You're not knocking me up while sober anytime soon…"

"I am going to check my drinks for alcohol now," Danny muttered. Serenity fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

* * *

Dawn, the only non-Nundu in the room who knew who technically wore the pants in their relationship, was starting to worry about that girl's intentions. She saw the brief flash of anger and fear on her poor son's face. She really wished someone had managed to give a good, long talk about veela to him before she told him that Serenity was his mate. Now, it was too late, and anything negative he would take offensively.

'What is that veela up to? I should probably tell Tom…'

All thoughts of the girl she considered her daughter-in-law already left when her least favorite Death Eater appeared.

"My Lord," Bella said in a purr.

"Back off," Dawn snarled.

"Dawn, stop taking everything the wrong way. What is it Bella?" Voldemort said tiredly.

"I don't know what you see in that creature, Master," Bella snapped with her wild eyes glued to the vampire on her Lord's lap. "I could give a much worthier heir… Look at what happened to the other son she gave you! He left!"

"Don't you-!" Dawn started. She was cut off by something she was honestly thrilled to pieces to see.

Who she thought was her mate was _Crucio_'ing the bitchy Lestrange. She didn't realize that it couldn't have been her husband because she was sitting on him still until she heard a low voice growl, "Get the girls out of here. I don't want to ruin their innocence…"

"I'll take them…" Dawn muttered to Serenity when Tom made it clear that he wanted her out of here.

"…I think I should probably leave, too," Serenity muttered. Hell, Danny was already pissed at her; she didn't want to piss him off anymore when he was like this!

"Angel, don't you fucking dare move," Danny snarled.

"…yes, dear."

* * *

Serenity and Harry looked away when Danny started to cast the shadow variety of the spell Serenity had once attempted on Pansy Parkinson. This was going to get bloody.

Of course, the deranged witch couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Is the little Princey growing up?" she asked in a baby voice. "The widdle baby actually cast his first Unforgivable!"

Voldemort felt a pang of pride when his son responded by doing it again. Why was his son who didn't need a wand to torture not on his side again?

He was shaken out of his musing by Caos – Riddle was so glad to have that overlord on his side – getting his attention and pointing to the gathering shadows with a smug smirk.

"That spell is one of your son's favorites from when he was younger…" the chaos mage informed casually. "I think it has to do with his vampirism and the amount of blood it leaves behind…"

"…that explains why Serenity is still here. Dawn told me she is his preferred blood source…"

The older teenager held her head in her hands and muttered feebly, "Father, why does Wolf have an obsession with blood?"

"Gazelle, he's a vampire," Caos said smoothly.

"Father, I'm sorry, but you never really explained to my sisters, brother, and I what Wolf's and Raven's species exactly were… I know Raven's has to do with her looks and her tendency to throw fireballs… Vampires and blood are related I know…"

"Vampires have a cursed need for blood in exchange for what is considered limited immortality," Voldemort explained.

"Mr. Riddle!" Dumbledore said in vain.

"Nobody insults my mother!" the teenaged vampire snarled.

Voldemort and Caos were the only ones who didn't turn green or look away when dozens of dagger-like shadows swooped up into the air and sliced through the Dark Witch. Danny whispered a few words under his breath, and the shadows swarmed up again and formed into one deadly-sharp spike.

Danny innocently licked the blood splattered on his arms after everyone heard one final scream and a squelch.

Serenity closed her eyes in disgust when she was forcibly pulled in her mate's blood covered embrace with him licking her neck expectantly. With a reluctant obedience, she pulled her hair out of the way and started to purr when she felt her Danny hungrily feasting on her blood.

The reporter who was there just sat there dumbly as her photographer just kept taking pictures continuously.

"Wolf, would it kill you to not go completely overboard? You didn't need to split what was left of her body into half like that!" Gazelle couldn't help but squeak out; she never had gotten use to her youngest brother's brutality and bloodlust. And she thought Sister Fox was bad!

"Mm… Renny blood…" Danny muttered distractedly. "Want some, Gazelle?"

"EW!"

"But it tastes like chocolate! Blegh, psycho-bitch blood is gross… Renny blood is nummier. Ah, it's okay, Angel…."

Gazelle needed comfort to prevent her from throwing up more than Serenity did… Voldemort took pity on her and conjured her a bag to puke in.

"Dearie…" Serenity whimpered as she heard Gazelle puking.

"Hm?" Danny asked and just kept cuddling her to his chest obsessively. Serenity glanced at her Master and sighed when she saw red eyes staring back at her.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"I'm talking about getting the blood on you on me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I can lick it off you if you want."

"Dante!" Voldemort suddenly snapped. "You're in public!"

"I love how you're yelling at me for that instead of the fact that I just tortured and brutally murdered your most loyal minion."

"…stopped Dawn from hurting our daughter accidentally by doing it herself…"

"Why do you think I butted in? I'm not letting Lola die, thank-you-very-much. Ren, what is it?"

"Dearie…! You're grossing me out…!" the veela wailed with her honey eyes widened in a trademark, "Look at me! I'm cute!"

"…I think we should just be going… Do these things ever have a point anymore besides wasting our time?"

"I'll go find Dawn to pick up the girls," Harry offered wryly. He had a feeling that the pregnant vampire didn't need to see her son covered in blood.

"I'll shove dearie in the shower," Serenity offered lightly. Maybe that would give her time to suck up to get out of trouble…

* * *

"Thanks, Grammy!" Mindy chirped and happily licked her ice cream cone.

"Yeah, thanks, Dawn!" Angela chirped.

"It's no problem, dears," the cheerful woman cooed. Now why couldn't Serenity or Rachael act like that? Well, Serenity did, but the veela only let Danny coddle her.

"Uncle Jamie!" Mindy suddenly cheered and clung to a slightly green looking Harry Potter.

"What-?" Dawn started to ask the savior.

"…ask Voldie… I don't want to think about it…"

"Danny went overboard again, didn't he?"

"It's Dan; what do you expect?"

"Uh…" Dawn felt a pang in her heart when she realized she didn't know her son she had with her mate well enough to talk about that.

"Bye, Grammy!" Mindy chirped and hugged her grandmother.

* * *

"…what are you doing?" Danny asked wryly to Serenity when he was about to go take a shower.

"Starting the bath for Master."

"Suck-up."

Serenity just gave him big puppy eyes with a small smile. "I love you!" she chirped and ran off when she was done starting a bath.

Danny rolled his eyes and figured he should just take advantage of her doing that for him…

* * *

"What happened?" Molly asked in concern when a pale Dumbledore entered the Weasley's home, the new Order Headquarters.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is dead…" he weakly muttered.

"That's great news, Albus!" Minerva cheered.

"She started saying some horrible things about Dawn Lamia-Riddle at the conference, and her youngest son is obviously overprotective of her now by the way he jumped in. Lestrange was tortured and sadistically killed in front of my very eyes… I tried stopping young Dante, but he wouldn't listen to reasoning…"

"Oh my!" Molly gasped.

"I knew that boy wasn't to be underestimated," Moody gruffly said to the assembled Order. "We need to get on the punk's good side. That kid has no regrets when it comes to his victims. Riddle was the prime suspect for Skeeter's death until those pictures of him in Diagon Alley taken at the time of her death for a reason."

* * *

"No! Anything but that!" Serenity wailed in horror when she found out what her punishment was.

"You are aware I can easily force you to, right?"

"B-but!"

"No buts."

"But I like your butt."

"You're not getting me off-topic this time, missy. Harry told me what you did earlier…"

"Master…!"

"You are aware that's just going to annoy me more, right?"

"B-but!"

"You are wearing this frilly, feminine dress in this uber girlish shade of pink or else."

"Or else what?" the veela whined. She didn't wanna wear that dress…!

Serenity dropped it when the vampire growled.

"Oh, and you have to wear an equally girly nightgown I found in Victoria's Secret when you dragged me in there yesterday…"

"Danny…!"

"Nope, ain't gonna work."

"Dearie…!"

"You're just getting on my nerves…"

Serenity made a face when Danny tossed her a matching set of hot pink bra and panties. Dang it, his punishments were evil!

* * *

"Hello?" Danny asked sleepily. He and Serenity was just about to go to bed.

"Dante, it's Uncle Jerry."

"Hi…"

"Can you come over tomorrow by any chance?"

"Sure, why?"

"An ally who had left the vampire nation alliance is finally coming back. He had been gone since WWII."

"Wow, he's old…"

"You're half asleep, aren't you?"

"Meh… just about to go to bed… Ren's sleeping already… that's why you quite possibly hear snoring…"

"Okay, can you be there at eleven? It is a semi-formal brunch."

"Mm hm… do you want us to bring anything?"

"Only if you want to."

"Okay… Good night…"

"Good night, Dante."

"Don't you dare." Danny grabbed the hand getting ready to mark him.

Serenity gave him big eyes and said, "Do what?"

"I'm not that stupid. Guess you'll be wearing another pink outfit Monday… I have two weeks worth, so don't think I'll ever not force you to dress like a girly girl…"

* * *

"Uncle Jerry won't mind if you come, Har. I'll call him though to make sure," Danny said lightly to Harry. He had dropped by for the day because he claimed he had nothing better to do.

"Okay. I gotta make fun of Sis now. She must think you're the devil…"

"Just because I made her wear this bright pink, lacey summer dress, put her hair in pigtails, and tied pink ribbons on the end…"

"She looks like a Barbie doll."

"She looks like my Angel who was being a little too rowdy and disobedient for my liking…"

"I still need to make fun of her like a good older brother."

* * *

Serenity grumbled to herself as she placed the muffins she baked into a basket for the brunch. Stupid Master and his stupid punishments…

"Ooh… you made all but half a dozen my favorite…" the vampire said hungrily, snatching one happily. "Yum! Chocolate chip blood muffins! Ooh… you used that-."

"Master, I don't need to know what type of blood I dumped in for you and your family…"

"You're such a good Angel today," Danny cooed.

"Angel shouldn't have to wear a pink outfit tomorrow…" she tried cutely.

"Ren, don't talk in third person, and I do know you're a brat. Remember, I've known you since we were toddlers. The cute act isn't going to work as often as you try to use it…"

"Why not?"

"I'm not that dumb. I've known you too long, pretty."

Serenity pouted to herself. "Is Harry coming?"

"Yep. Do you know if Mindy is ready yet?"

"She is. She loves the dress Daddy picked out for her."

Danny smiled brightly at that. "Now if only you liked the dress I picked out for you…"

"Change the color, get rid of the flower pattern, and destroy the lace, and I'll be able to tolerate it. …maybe…"

Danny rolled his eyes at his "darling" mate.

* * *

"Ah, she looks so cute, Dante," Grandma cooed to her younger grandson.

"She pissed me off so I made her wear her least favorite thing in the world. Notice Angel's been on her best behavior today…"

"You shouldn't make me wear pink tomorrow because I've been good…" Serenity hinted.

"You're not getting out of it. Maybe I'll just make you wear the shirt and not make you wear that very frilly skirt…"

"I made your favorite muffins just for you…"

"I noticed."

Danny scooped Serenity up as they heard someone entering the manor.

"Alfred! It's been much too long!" Jeremiah cheerfully said.

"It's my pleasure, Jeremiah," the man replied. "I'm sure you remember my mate, Chantal. This is my heir Jerome and his mate Geneive."

"It's a pleasure. Most of my family and my heir's are in the backyard."

"Heir? Did you-?"

"He's my youngest grandnephew."

"And your eldest?"

"Dante is much more powerful than his half-brother."

"Ah… May I meet him now?"

"DANTE!"

"Coming!" Danny yelled from the backyard.

"Daddy!" Mindy chirped and jumped on his back when the teenager got to the front door.

"Between you and your mother, I'm going to break my back before I'm twenty…" Danny mumbled under his breath and pulled the half-elf off his back.

"Dearie!" Danny groaned when Serenity jumped on his back.

"Angel…"

"You know you love me!"

"For some strange reason I do…"

"Hey! That was mean!"

"Will you two stop acting like sixteen-year-olds?" Jeremiah teased.

"But we are sixteen!" Serenity whined and clung to Danny's back.

"Well, that explains it, I guess."

"…sixteen?! My heir's child is older than that!" King Alfred exclaimed. "And how do they have a child then?!"

"Ever hear of adoption?" Serenity sarcastically asked.

"Angel, be nice or be quiet," Danny immediately scolded. "It's nice to meet you, sir. I'd shake your hand if my two favorite girls weren't kinda insisting I carry them around at the moment…"

"I hope you talking about Mindy and I and not my-."

"Ren, please. Of course I'm talking about you and Mindy… Angel, shoo. Go bug your brother or something…"

"Okay! Kissy?"

"Why not?" was the loving reply.

"I love you, Master!" Serenity chirped before running off with Mindy. Both blondes were giggling.

"Did you let her have coffee this morning?" Jeremiah asked wryly.

"Would you rather have her hyper or biting everyone's head off except for me? Doesn't really affect me…"

"Good point… I forgot how Serenity is in the morning without her precious coffee."

"I think I'm starting to get jealous."

"Take it away from her then. Isn't she the little brat who tricked you into being dominant of her by provoking you?"

"No, she's my Angel who is smarter than me… which isn't that hard…"

"The girl's a genius," Jeremiah covered smoothly. His former ally didn't need to know that Dante could be a numbskull. "She dropped out of school yet is a professor at Hogwarts part-time."

"And she hates teaching with a passion."

"Sis is still pissed at me for telling the Headmaster she'd teach when I had class without asking or telling her first," Harry stated. "Why did you tell her to bug me?!"

"Because she'd leave me alone then, mate!"

"You're her mate!"

"You're her older brother."

"You're her best friend."

"You're her other best friend."

"Boys, stop bickering…" Jeremiah groaned. He had forgotten that Dante and Lord Potter-Black had a tendency to bicker after not seeing each other for a while.

"But we-," Harry started.

"Haven't seen-," Danny took up.

"Each other-,"

"In like-,"

"Forever and-."

"A half!"

"Ha!"

"We-,"

"Still-,"

"Got-,"

"It-,"

"Bro!"

Alfred and his family just stared at the two mages giving each other high-fives. Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"Are you two done with acting like twins?" Jeremiah asked dryly.

The teenagers glanced at each other in thought and answered in unison, "Maybe. We'll see."

"Is he always like that?" Alfred asked his friend wryly.

"Actually, he's being rather calm today…" Jeremiah answered as he led them to the backyard. "DANTE! Get away from that-."

Danny smirked mischievously and tilted the rest of the coffee into his mouth.

"Morgana, help us!" Harry groaned playfully.

"Want some, mate?" Danny chirped back.

"Duh."

"Can I have some, Danny?" Serenity innocently asked.

"No!" both boys snapped.

* * *

"Uncle Jerry," Leon said, "why did you leave coffee just sitting out when you knew those three were coming over? Remember, they hung Dumbledore's underwear on Hogwarts' towers?"

"Dearie…! I want my Darrikins…! Will you run home and get him?" Serenity whined loudly.

"…I think I wasn't planning ahead," Jeremiah wryly replied. "Serenity, put that down, or I'll tell Dante you weren't listening to him! He seems to be slightly annoyed with you."

"She couldn't keep her hands to herself," Potter snapped with a pointed look at his little sister.

"Darry!" the veela chirped and cuddled the kitten Dante had come back with.

"Bob missed you, Jim," Danny cheerfully said to Harry with a smirk. He might have forgotten to tell his family he and Harry had a basilisk as a familiar… He couldn't remember if they even knew about Shadow…

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Isabelle screamed.

"Our familiar," the two said as one.

Harry hissed to the basilisk crawling up his leg.

"How the hell do you have a basilisk, Potter?!" a familiar voice yelled.

"How the hell are you here, Voldie?" Harry shot back.

It's okay, Bobby he hissed to the large of his two familiars.

Orbis crawled out of his sleeve and by Bob. Harry groaned when she hissed Hiya, sexy.

Hey, pretty Bob hissed back. Pretty wild time last night, no?

You are so good, Bobbikins!

The look on Voldemort's and Harry's faces was priceless.

* * *

"I'm not going to ask," Dawn decided as she hugged her babies.

"Hi, Mum," Danny gently said and hugged his mother back.

"Mom…!" Leon whined.

"Okay, did you two switch brains?" Dawn asked wryly. "Are you getting any homicidal urges, Leon?"

"Oh, so you don't want me sticking up to you?" Danny snapped. He knew what she was talking about…

"I wanted a piece of that bitch!"

"You can have one of the bones I gave Shadow."

"Not literally!"

"You're confusing me! Angel…!"

"Yeah?" Serenity asked and clung to Danny eagerly.

"Mum said she wanted a piece of Lestrange but said she didn't mean she wanted a bone or something like that…! I'm confused!"

"…she meant she wanted to attack her…"

"Oh…! Mum, you're preggers."

"I never noticed, dear," Dawn quipped.

* * *

Voldemort shook himself out of the shock of what the snakes just said after five minutes. "Potter, keep the basilisk and your snake away from each other."

"I don't think that'll work," Potter snapped back before mischievously letting his smaller snake crawl up Dante's shoulder.

Voldemort winced when his son started screaming as if he was that little seven-year-old.

How did he get dragged into taking Dawn to this again? And why was what was left of his family/ in-laws so messed-up?

Tom groaned when Potter knocked him over while he was running away from the infuriated Dante.

"How old are you two?" the Dark Lord sneered and shoved the professor off him.

"Seventeen."

"Three!"

"Mate, you're still two."

"Ah, I thought I finally managed to get to three!"

"He's three now, Harry," Serenity butted in. "Just barely though."

"He's your Master. Of course you're going to take his side. Why am I always outnumbered?" Harry whined.

"She's just trying to get out of wearing pink tomorrow," Danny stated and scooped Serenity up. "Gotta keep our vixie in line somehow…"

"I figured you didn't want your father to know every aspect of-," Dawn started.

Serenity butted in and finished, "Every aspect of our private life and didn't bother telling him Master was my Master now. What's that look for, _Master_?"

"Quit calling me that, brat," Danny snapped back half-heartedly.

"You don't give a shit, and you know it."

"Give a shit about what?"

"Me calling you Master."

"You just want caffeine."

"…maybe…"

"Promise to not go overboard?"

"Do I ever?"

"I think drinking so much coffee to the point of gaining another personality is going overboard, Angel."

"Harry's the one who usually does that!"

"And I'm still pissed at you for tying me to a post because I refused to be your guys' minion. _Angel_…"

"…I'll be careful, Master…"

"Good Angel."

* * *

"Dante… why did you let her have coffee?" Voldemort asked tiredly a half hour later.

"You're not the one with a hyper veela trying to yank your pants down," his son snapped back and pushed Serenity away from him again.

"I'm just trying to make my Master feel good," the veela purred.

"Okay, you had too much coffee, Ren."

"Did not! I had one cup!"

"How much sugar did you have?"

"…uh…"

"Note to self: too much sugar makes Serenity horny."

"You're so stressed out lately, though." Danny rolled his eyes when he felt her wrap her arms around him and started to feel him up. As long as she didn't go below the waist…

"Partially because you keep trying to talk me into something I'm not ready for…"

"…I'll stop… for now."

"You just managed to see all the pink clothes hidden in the back of my side of the closet in your size, didn't you?"

Serenity didn't reply and decided to just hide her head in Danny's chest after the vampire got fed up with her trying to pull his pants down. It was quickly becoming her favorite hiding place. The Lamia heir rolled his eyes and just held her closer to his chest.

"Ooh… there's still muffins…" he muttered under his breath happily.

"I'll make another batch if I don't have to wear pink tomorrow!" Serenity offered sleepily.

"Hm… just for me?"

"Yeah."

"Depends… will you put your own blood in them?"

"If it gets me out of having to wear pink."

"We _might_ have a deal though I am your Master, so you should be making me my favorite muffins anyways…"

"Danny…!" she whined. Serenity didn't want to wear pink damnit! "I'll make cookies, too!"

"Okay!"

"Voldie, I don't think you want to eat the red ones that have blood in them," Serenity suddenly warned. "Other basket."

Voldemort seemed sheepish for a millisecond, amazingly.

"Mine!" Danny snapped and ran off with his precious muffins and precious veela, leaving the ones meant for non-vampires at the table.

* * *

"Poor Serenity…" Harry muttered before getting dragged into playing a game with his niece.

"Uncle Leon," Mindy chimed in and kidnapped her other uncle from Rachael.

Harry rolled his eyes at Danny's half-brother. How they got talked into playing catch was past him.

Let's see… Danny was currently hiding behind a tree with a shield hiding him, Serenity, and his muffins from view… Voldemort looked like he would rather have his teeth pulled out. The rest of the adults were talking to each other.

* * *

Danny glanced lovingly at the girl he had tied up after she tried to break the shield. "Are you going to be good and stay with your owner?" he asked rather mockingly.

"…yes, dearie… Will you free my arms now?"

"No."

"Why…?!"

"Because I said so."

"Danny…!"

Danny shut her up effectively by kissing her on the lips. "Hm… I have muffins, and I have my Angel… Yep, I'm good!"

Serenity pouted but leaned against him. "Hey, Danny?"

"Hm?"

"What would you do if I asked for a collar?"

"Why do you want a collar? I honestly just wanted to keep me being your Master between the two of us…"

"Voldemort will probably spread it because you were the one mostly responsible for spreading Dawn's pregnancy…"

"Your neck is too pretty."

Serenity stuck her lip out adorably. "When are we leaving?"

"Once Mindy lets Lee go I think… Just for the record, you're not allowed to leave my sight until you have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Gee, thanks."

"Finally you start acting like your sarcastic self!"

"You're welcome! That'll cost a kissy though."

"Hm… I guess I can pay that up. You should be glad I love you so much."

"I love you just as much."

"I love your muffins, too!"

"I know what I'm doing whenever you're pissed at me now!" the veela chirped as she tried to break the energy bonds tying her wrists behind her back.

"No," Danny scolded when he saw what she was trying to do. 'It's fun showing Renny what she gave me permission to do with her,' he mused when he mischievously started to grope her.

"Will you stop teasing me already?!"

Danny blushed and quickly stopped. "…sorry."

Serenity made a face and tugged at the bonds on her wrists again. "Danny…!" Why did he always have to start teasing her and never actually do it!?

"Nope. I'm your Master. I can do what I want."

Serenity gave him big honey eyes and rubbed her head against him adoringly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Danny put down his muffin and snuggled his Angel for a few minutes. He really should do this more often… His mate's full attention was on him, and the vampire loved it.

Serenity purred happily and leaned against Danny. She wasn't planning on moving anytime soon… Danny apparently agreed she wasn't going anytime soon when the veela felt energy bonds on her ankles.

"Dearie…" she purred.

"You're not leaving my arms anytime soon," Danny decided with a smile.

"I think I'll live. Will you _please_ free my arms? I wanna hug you…"

"Hm, I guess. I will tie you up again if you try to move without me telling you can though…"

"Yay!" Serenity tightly hugged Danny. "I love ya, babe."

"Love ya, too. Poo, we need to go soon… The muffins are gone. I need more…!"

"Master, I don't want to spend the night fretting over a dearie with an upset stomach."

"You already told me you were making more just for me later."

"I know. I've been planning on doing some mass baking anyways. We can have baked goods for dinner…"

"Ooh… I like that idea…"

"I knew you would."

"I guess we should start trying to get home. It's two. We've been here for three hours."

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes and followed closely behind his sister at the grocery store a mile from their home. Danny was getting the items actually on the grocery list while Serenity was grabbing whatever she wanted.

"Ooh… they have coffee, Harry! We need more coffee!" Serenity chirped and sped off.

"How can you walk so fast in a dress and wedges?" Harry complained. He didn't like those shoes Danny put on her! It gave her five inches! He only had three inches on her at the moment…! He liked the fact that his little sister was an inch shy of five feet. It actually made _him_ feel tall.

"I'm a girl in case you didn't know, bro."

"I think he knows," Danny commented before dropping a few boxes of cereal into the cart Serenity was pushing before wandering off again. "Gah, I can't read this!" he whined and came back. Holding out the list, he waited for Serenity to try to read the children's handwriting.

"…I think it says spaghetti…" Serenity muttered.

"It looks like spinach to me," Harry offered.

"I thought it said Spanish, so I knew something was wrong," Danny stated. "What should we get then? You know how the kids get… I think this is Jill's handwriting…"

"S-serenity?" a teenaged girl gasped.

"Oh, hi, Jane," Serenity calmly replied as if she hadn't seen her former "friend" in five years. "Get both I guess… I don't think a five-year-old would want spinach or Spanish though."

"…what?" Jane asked confused.

"Have you ever tried to interpret a five-year-old's handwriting?" Serenity asked wryly as she plucked a couple packages of coffee from the shelves.

"Get some decaf too, babe," Danny requested.

"Okay, Dannikins."

"…don't call me that…"

"What do you want me to call you? Asshole? Bastard? Son of a bastard?"

"The last one is more correct."

"True."

"Please don't mention Father around me for a while. I had to see him today and yesterday. I think I might barf."

"There, there, Danny."

"Right, so what do you want me to get for Jill? I can't read her handwriting!"

"I know. You can barely read your own."

"Hey!"

"Stop fighting, lovebirds," Harry snapped. "Sis, if you want to get everything done and still be able to get up at six for work tomorrow, you need to stop messing around… I'm not covering you if you felt like sleeping in…"

"I'll make sure she gets up, Har," Danny stated. "We kinda share a bed. If I don't hear swearing, I'll know to wake her up."

"I love you, too," Serenity sarcastically added.

"I love you, Angel."

"You better."

"D-Disaster?" Jane asked carefully.

"Don't call me that. Stop rubbing it in my face that my father was drunk when I was born. I guess Mum was threatening to castrate him…" Danny stated. "Right, I'll just skip that for now… Be right back… Do you want more ice cream or sherbet?"

"Duh," Serenity answered. "Bro-bro…! Hurry up and pick something out…!"

"Okay, okay, keep your pants on, whiney," Harry snapped. Annoying little sister…

"You know you love me!"

"Not in that way."

"Danny would pummel you into the ground in a fit of jealous rage."

"I know. He kinda is my best mate, sissy."

"Hello? Haven't seen you in five years? Are you just going to ignore me?" Jane asked rather irritably.

"Yes," Serenity replied with a small smirk.

"She's always like this except to _Danny_," Harry teased.

"…how did he get so tall?" Jane muttered in shock. "I remember making fun of him for being a little shorter than me…"

"Heredity," Serenity answered. "I get to feel tall when he carries me."

"You're not that short."

"Look at how tall my wedges are."

"Those look uncomfortable."

"I've had worse. I made the mistake of wearing four inch stilettos to this long dance thingy Danny was dragged to and dragged me with him."

"Is that why you were cussing the Headmaster out?" Harry asked wryly.

"It's _fun_ cussing Dumble's out," the blonde stated.

"You're going to get fired."

"…you _teach_?" Jane gaped.

"Advantage of being a genius, thank you very much," Serenity chirped. "I can only hope I get fired."

"Quit."

"Danny's relatives would never let me hear the end of it… 'Oh, you shouldn't let your blessings go to waste!' and all that shit. I swear I am going to punch his great-aunt in the face the next time she tries to dress me up like a Barbie… I'm only dressed like this because we came from his relatives'…"

"You look pretty, Angel," Danny cooed in her ear when he came back with an armful of groceries.

"I could wear a burlap sack, and you would still say that."

"Are you complaining that I love you?"

"I'm complaining that you won't make love with me."

"I realized that the first hundred times you've begged."

Serenity fluttered her eyes innocently.

"Ouch, you're still a virgin," Jane asked in sympathy.

"Between the overprotective brother and the love of my life who I'm betrothed to screaming, 'No! No! Not until we're of age…!' Yeah, still a whining virgin begging mean boyfriend for sex."

"I don't sound like that. You should really be glad we're betrothed, Potter," Danny snapped. 'Angel…' he snarled in her head. 'This is why we wouldn't have lasted if you weren't my mate… We would've made it a month.'

'And I would've marked you and forced you to love me,' Serenity sneered back. Jane backed away and left when she saw the two glaring into each others' eyes. 'I had chosen you to be my mate the instant I found out I had to choose one. Don't think I didn't have plans if you didn't love me or decided it wouldn't work between us. I knew vampires had mates before you did; I knew that I would have to kill her if it wasn't me after forcing you to bond to me. You're stuck with me. I'm not stupid. I let you mark me as yours because guess what? You now have a priority, increasing the dependency you have on me.'

'We're discussing this when we get home.'

'Why does it matter? We're together like we were always meant to be. I knew it would happen one way or another because I just **knew** we were soul mates. I was thankful that it happened the easy, non-messy way that didn't get blood on my hands. I love you, and you love me. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives. Isn't that all that matters?' she argued in a dreamy, love-struck tone.

'You apparently don't care what I think when it comes to my life. You just told me you were willing to kill the person who would've been the most important person in my life. How do you think I would've felt about that?'

'Master, a simple bonding ritual like the one we did would have immediately made you fall madly in love with me. Duh.'

'Can we hash this out after you get the groceries?'

Serenity winced slightly when she felt him grasp her arm tightly. She was definitely in trouble.

* * *

Harry groaned to himself. Why did he have the feeling he was going to be stuck cooking dinner?

* * *

Serenity gave Danny big puppy eyes when she felt bonds on her wrists and ankles again. "Dearie…"

The cute act was lost when she was placed in the chair on the opposite side of their room from him. H-he was threatened by her. This wasn't supposed to be happening!

"Serenity Ann Potter," Danny dangerously started, cautiously moving towards her. "If you try anything against me or even plan on it ever again, I swear I will fucking replace you."

"N-no! No!" she screamed. "Y-you c-can't. No! I-I'm your soul mate! You n-need me!"

"Why should I put up with someone who has shown time and time again that she only cares about what she wants? You have walked all over me, and I let you. Now, I have you. I don't care what devious scheme you had with getting me to be dominant. It's not happening. Swear your loyalty to me now or die within the next twenty-four hours."

"…yes, Master…" the veela choked out as tears flowed down her flushed cheeks. "I, Serenity Ann Potter, sw-swear my loyalty and love t-to my M-master, Prince Dante…"

"Sh… it wasn't that bad…" Danny murmured to his precious Angel and scooped her up, removing the bonds effortlessly. He knew threatening to make her worst fear become reality would secure his safety. The prince had to stop her when he started to fear for himself. He knew he would never get rid of her and would have easily bowed down, allowing her to take away his rights and freedom, to her if it meant keeping her, but she apparently didn't and was too blinded by her fear.

Danny sat down on their bed and rested his chin on her head, holding her like he knew she needed.

Serenity was too busy digging her fingers into the boy holding her. She never was letting go. Serenity never realized how easily she could have lost the one person who meant the most… A few tears were still running down her cheeks. "Don't leave…" she muttered.

"Sh… I won't go anywhere…"

"You just-."

"Oh come on, use that brain of yours and calm down… Women…"

"Wh-what?" Realization soon turned to anger when Serenity came to the conclusion. "You manipulated me!"

"Payback. I don't really care. I'm hoping you know I was only provoking you and would never get rid of you. I just wanted your loyalty. Don't honestly give a shit about obedience."

"Oh, good, that means I can slap you."

"I guess I do deserve it."

WHACK!

"I shouldn't make muffins now."

"I shouldn't not make you wear pink. I'm still dressing you, you know."

"I like that… I like you taking care of me."

Danny carried her out of their room while he covered her head with feather light kisses. "I love you, my little angel."

"I love you, dearie."

"You kinda did just swear your heart to me, my love."

Serenity giggled and kicked Harry in the head when they passed by.

"Was that necessary, sis?" Harry complained.

"Yep!" she chirped back. "I'm gonna bake now."

"I command you to make me more muffins!" Danny said playfully.

"Yes, Master…" Serenity droned back.

Harry chuckled under his breath and flicked his sister on the nose. "Leave my head alone," he stated again. "And can you make cookies?"

"Sure."

* * *

Harry was messing around with his wand and suddenly gasped in joy.

"Guys! Guys! Look what I did!" he chirped and ran into the kitchen.

"OMG! You made a lightsaber!" Serenity squealed.

"Isn't it cool!?"

"…what did I do to get two Star Wars geeks as friends?" Danny asked wryly.

"Mate, shoo, Ren and I are having brother/sister bonding time."

"Shoo, dearie, shoo," Serenity added.

"I get it; I'm not wanted here," Danny snapped. "I'm going to take some of the kids out…"

"Can you rent _Star Wars_?"

"Only if you make muffins."

* * *

"Hello?" Danny answered his phone. He and the four kids he had taken with him were just about to leave the store when his phone went off.

"It's Uncle Jerry."

"Hi!"

"The enchanted locket you ordered for Serenity is in."

"…already?"

"Gold is very easy to enchant, and you already did pick a new locket out to replace that rather cheap one you STOLE for her."

"All the enchantments are on it?"

"Yes, Dante. You can pick it up anytime."

"Okay. I just gotta drop the kids off, and I'll warp over."

"Okay. Ten minutes?"

"Twenty. It's a fifteen minute drive from home."

* * *

"Can you take the bag in, Angie?" Danny asked after he pulled into the seldom-used garage.

"Okay!"

"Tell Ren and Har that I should be back in less than half an hour I think."

"Okay!"

"Is that all you can say, kiddo?"

"Okay!"

Danny rolled his eyes before he left.

* * *

The collar enchanter nervously watched Prince Dante examine the locket he had been asked to enchant with specific spells. The currently-silver eyes unnerved the poor vampire. Some of those spells had been tricky, but the enchanter was thankful that at least the locket was made out of an easy medium, gold and a few sapphires.

"And I'm the only one who can put it on or take it off?" Prince Dante asked calmly, seemingly pleased with the end result.

"Yes, your highness."

"Thank you. I just have to pry that cheap one I got her in December off her to put this one on…"

"A locket?"

"Yes… I thought it looked okay then. Admittedly, I didn't know I was a prince back then. I gave it to her on our first month anniversary together. I just have to talk her into keeping it just as a keepsake…"

* * *

Serenity glanced up at Danny curiously when he dragged her out of the kitchen. "Watcha doing?" she asked when her mate wrapped an arm around her tightly. "Why are you taking off my locket?"

"You said you wanted a collar and-."

"You got me a collar?" she asked hopefully.

"Don't interrupt me. I got you a nicer locket and had it enchanted instead. Don't bother trying to take the new locket off because one of the enchantments is I'm the only who can remove it."

"Pretty…" Serenity muttered and fingered the large locket around her neck. "Wow…" She had no idea how "Angel" was written out in tiny sapphires…

"Do you like it?"

"Mm hm! Thank you, Danny!"

"You're welcome. You're forgetting something though."

"Huh?"

"There's no picture of me in it, duh."

"I need to cut out a new one. The other picture is too small."

"Okay…"

"I'll do that after I make sure Harry doesn't let the cookies in the oven burn."

"Did you see what I bought?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh, we can't thank you enough for buying the whole trilogy!!"

"I love you."

"I love you, too! I have the right to know what is exactly around my neck though, right?"

"How about before we go to bed and after Harry leaves?"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Dan, those are still hot," Harry warned when he saw his friend about to eat another muffin.

"Ren's hot," was the mischievous retort.

"Sister-fucker."

"Not yet. You can call me that the day after her birthday."

"She'll probably be pregnant though, so I wouldn't want to piss her off by insulting her precious Master."

"Stop poking fun at me…!"

"It's too easy. I have to."

Danny pouted and poked Harry in the arm a few times. "You're mean."

"No, I'm Harry."

"Are you sure?"

* * *

Mindy and Serenity were both staring at a book that magically appeared on both of their beds.

"What the-? _Welcoming Vampirism into Your Life_?" Serenity asked wryly to herself. "How did this get here?"

Serenity curiously flipped through the book until a section made her want to read it. "Vampirism and Fertility" was quickly read.

"Can triple to quadruple your fertility?! Oh my gosh!"

* * *

"…Daddy can really be my Daddy…?" Mindy muttered. She thinks that's what the book meant… "If Mommy becomes a vampy, too… I could actually have real parents!"

* * *

"Dan, I found that book on bonding rituals we have!" Harry said. He had used magic to create a surface for him to stand on and slowly levitate up to the higher books. It was two days before October, and Danny had been ransacking the library in search of that damn book.

"Thanks, mate," Danny gratefully replied as he flipped to the index. "Let's see…"

* * *

"Did you find it yet?" Harry asked five minutes later.

"…it only works on vampires…" the vampire muttered sadly. "I don't see Angel deciding to get turned anytime soon…"

Serenity walked into the library a minute later and smiled brightly when she saw the book in her mate's hands. "Did you find the ritual?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it only works on vampires…"

"…were you the one who put this on my bed?" Serenity showed him the book.

"Why would I do that?"

* * *

Dawn bit her lip in amusement before sneaking out of her son's home.

"Uncle Jerry!" she called into Lamia Manor.

"Dawn?" was her uncle's reply.

"Yes."

"Did you plant those books?"

"Mm hm. To add to it, apparently a ritual those two wanted to do requires her to be turned… Mindy seemed thrilled at the prospect of having what she called 'real' parents."

"What little orphan wouldn't want a biological family again?" Jeremiah asked as he came downstairs.

"True. I loved the look on her face when she realized Danny could truly be her father. Serenity seemed thrilled at the fertility increased and combined with the ritual giving them a telepathic link…"

"Mindy might be able to convince her mother also then…"

* * *

"D-daddy?" Mindy timidly said after knocking on her parents' door. She had been trying to gather her nerves for a week since finding the book.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Danny asked. He was in the middle of trying to figure out how the heck that book got into his home still. He swore that it was one thing or another in that house!

"…I found this on my bed…"

Danny blanked when it was the same one Serenity found.

"And?"

"…I want you to be my real daddy I think…"

"You want me to turn you?"

"…sorta…"

Danny sighed. He guessed it was her choice. "Let me see what the book says, sweetie."

"Okay!" Mindy hopped on her father's lap and turned to the page she bookmarked.

Serenity had just entered her room and couldn't help but peek over Danny's shoulder.

'…Mindy wants me to turn her,' Danny muttered in her mind a little grudgingly.

Serenity bit her lip when she saw the line, "Adoption through a Turning works best when both parents are vampires"… Sucking blood was starting to sound really appealing…

* * *

"Serenity, may we talk to you for a moment?" Jeremiah asked right after Danny finished getting her dressed the Saturday before Halloween.

"Sure," Serenity replied.

"We were wondering if you were willing to be turned," Isabelle said carefully. She didn't want to offend the veela in a way that made her cry to her Master.

"You were the ones who planted those books!" was the girl's immediate response.

"Dawn did actually. I asked her to," Jeremiah admitted. There were pros and cons to your heir being mated a genius… If only he could actually do something without her immediately figuring everything out…

"Why should I? What do I get if I agree?"

"…you know about the ball in roughly a month, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll-."

Serenity found herself readily agreeing.

* * *

"Dante, we need to plan your mate's Turning ceremony," Jeremiah said to his heir playing around on the piano.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"She agreed to be turned."

"…did I tell you Mindy wanted to be Turned?"

"I think Serenity would have to be Turned first… I'm guessing she wants the adoption form?"

"Yeah. Let me guess, I have to turn my Angel myself?"

"Yes. We have about a month and a week. We'll have it right before the ball."

"What do we need? Do my girls have a say in the decorations or is there a tradition thing?"

"Usually in the mortal's favorite colors.'

"…that is going to clash."

"Hm?"

"You know Mindy's favorite color is bright sunshine yellow. Serenity's is basically any dark color. She likes navy, forest green, and all those."

"Dark green and yellow should look okay…"

"We should ask them first."

"I believe Izzy and Veronica are planning on dragging them shopping after lunch."

"I'm going with them."

* * *

Hermione scowled when she saw Harry's daily offering of love letters from random girls. This was getting so annoying!

"Hiya, Harry," Lavender cooed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi," Harry curtly replied and threw her arms off.

Hermione gritted her teeth together in annoyance when Parvati joined Lavender in "steal Harry". It was when she saw the five wedding proposals lying there innocently when she stood up and stormed out with a growled, "I am so sick of this!"

"Mi!" Harry cried out and jogged after her. "What's wrong?" he asked and stared into her eyes.

"Harry… I'm sorry but… Well, I-."

"You want to break up?"

"Please don't let this ruin our friendship!" Hermione begged. "It's not you; it's those girls throwing themselves at you! Please don't run off and do something stupid."

"Are you sure?" he asked with big green eyes staring into her brown ones.

"Y-yes… I'm sorry… I love you, but I think it's more like you were a little brother than a lover…"

"I can understand… I was starting to see the same thing, but I didn't wanna say anything."

"You're too sweet. Just don't end up like Sirius and sleep with half the school."

"I'm of age, aren't I?" Harry teased and ran off before she could slap him.

* * *

"What was that about?" Ginny asked wryly when he sat down next to her again.

"Mi and I broke up because we realized we still saw each other as siblings and she couldn't stand the billion girls flirting with me," Harry stated nonchalantly as if he hadn't just broken up with his girlfriend of almost ten months. "I just wish I had gotten the guts to say it before she did."

"…you are weird."

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to flirt back to get on her nerves as payback."

"You're horrible, Har!"

"No, I'm Harry."

* * *

'Guess what?' Harry said to Danny that night.

'Hm?'

'Mi and I broke up.'

'Why do you sound so happy?'

'It was starting to feel like incest.'

'Ah… Your sister decided she wanted to be partially turned. I had no idea until Uncle Jerry told me.'

'WHAT?!'

'She's set. I tried talking her out of it.'

'…girls are weird, man.'

'Amen to that, amen to that.'

'Really… If you'll excuse me…'

* * *

"Hey, Lavender," Harry flirted back with a wink. He didn't miss Hermione's scowl when he threw his arms around Lavender and Parvati.

* * *

"But I like yellow better…!" Mindy whined to Isabelle. "I don't like purple…!"

"I feel so bad for Dante and Dawn right now," Veronica whispered to her sister-in-law.

"Aye, those two have to deal with Serenity. I've never had any problems with the little one before this."

* * *

"Hm… do you like the burgundy, scarlet, or lilac one better?" Serenity asked her mother-in-law (in the two females' minds anyways) and mate.

"Which one shows more skin?" Danny asked. He had been paying more attention to his sketchbook.

"The burgundy one."

"I like that one the best."

Dawn rolled her sky-blue eyes and cuffed her son. "You weren't paying attention," she said.

"Which one did you think looked best?" Serenity asked the other woman.

"Danny apparently knows what looks best on you without looking… The burgundy did do you the most."

"I'm her Master, of course I know best. I also know she should make more muffins."

"…you say that like every day," Serenity wryly stated. "You're going to get sick, dearie."

"Will not."

"…if you say so. There's still a dozen left in the fridge, Dan."

"There is?"

Serenity rolled her eyes at the overly-eager tone.

* * *

"Let me come with you," Danny stated when Serenity said she would be right back.

"Master, that's against the law. Guys aren't allowed in the Women's Restroom…"

"Oh… Go ahead. I can still see you…"

"Thanks for letting me fulfill a human function, love."

"Anytime."

* * *

A gaunt, sickly looking female vampire was washing her face when Serenity entered. The veela gulped when she saw the blood-lust lingering in the other woman's eyes.

"Um…" the veela stuttered and went to leave.

"Such a pretty, sweet girl…" the vampire purred, trapping the girl inside.

Serenity felt a sigh of relief when the protection charms on her locket kicked in and shielded her from the hungry vampire. "Get away from me or I'll tell Master."

"I'm not scared…"

"You're not scared of the Crown Prince? Prince Dante is my mate and Master…"

The vampire paled when she heard frantic knocking on the door. "Angel?" Danny asked in concern, sensing the shield going up.

"Master…! Someone tried to eat me in here…!" Serenity wailed dramatically.

Danny forced the door opened, picked his precious mate up, and dragged the other vampire out.

"Pr-prince Dante, Qu-queen Isabelle… it's an ho-honor to me-meet you…" the vampire desperately stuttered out.

"I should have you slain for risking my Angel," Danny snarled. "Don't ever touch what's mine!"

"I-I didn't know."

"Here's a clue as to she is no matter where you are," Danny sneered and revealed Serenity's mark. "Consider this your one and only warning. Touch her again, and I will rip you apart limb by limb with my bare hands."

Serenity sighed; why did people always have to rile Master up? It was getting harder and harder to get him to calm down…

"Sh… I won't leave your side…" she whispered in Danny's ear.

Red eyes glanced down at her lovingly as the veela was held in his loving, yet very tight and possessive grasp.

"I know, love. You're not allowed to leave my side anyways. My Angel…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing I just like the sound of that…"

"Oh, okay."

"You're cute."

"I know!"

* * *

Hermione huffed in jealously when she found Luna of all people making out with Harry in the library.

"Hi, Hermione, want to join us?" the Ravenclaw asked bluntly.

Hermione turned an interesting mix of red and green before fleeing.

* * *

"Harry…" Luna started when Harry realized he did come in here to work on a project.

"Yeah, Luna?" he replied calmly, wiping off the rest of her glittery lipstick that got on his face.

"Do you wanna hunt chocolate doxies with me on Saturday at Hogesmeade?"

Harry quickly translated Lovegoodish in English and realized the blue-eyed blonde was asking him out on a date. "Sure. Do you wanna make it a date?"

Luna smiled brightly and clung to Harry. "Okay! Will Riddle eat me?"

"He doesn't like human, don't worry."

"I knew Lestrange was a weredeer!"

"Unfortunately, you can't prove it now because of Dan's temper."

"I'll test her husband."

"How?"

"I have my ways."

"Ooh… you can tell me…"

"It's a secret."

"I won't tell…"

"You'll use it for your own uses, duh."

"You know me too well."

* * *

"Friend…" Luna muttered and tightly hugged her professor the next morning.

"Luna, I know we were swapping spit in the library twelve hours ago, but I am your professor here," Harry said calmly.

"This isn't sex-ed?"

"No… sorry. Snape teaches that."

"Really?"

"I was kidding!"

* * *


	7. Oh for Morgana's

Once upon a time, this chapter was much, much longer, but I decided to cut off the last 3 thousand words or so and make it the beginning of Chapter 8 "Children, Behave"

Disclaimer: J.Kl.. Rowling owns everything but the OCs and the catnip my cat got stoned off of. XP (yes, my cat got high off of homegrown catnip o.O)

* * *

Ch. 7

_Oh For Morgana's-_

Harry went to attack whoever pulled him into an abandoned classroom when he saw his godfather grinning wildly.

"Hey, Siri," Harry said dryly. "Couldn't you have said, 'Hey, Harry! Come over here!' instead of making me almost castrate you?"

"Uh… Now that you put it that way… What did my sex life ever do to you?" Sirius whined.

"…I didn't even know you still had one, Padfoot," Harry said with a slight grimace. "Nor did I _want_ to know you still were fucking people like Voldie…"

Sirius cuffed his godson and said, "This isn't why I pulled you in here, pup."

"I hope not."

"…will you be quiet and let me explain myself?"

"You have twenty seconds before I start talking again."

"We need to pull pranks on Halloween!!"

"True… what hasn't been done yet…?"

"Making a swamp?"

"Gred and Forge has done that here with a prank item. That's what Danny did that got him expelled from his old school."

Sirius doubled over laughing. "H-he got expelled for making a swamp?!"

"By hand without magic."

"Where is he anyways?"

"Um…"

'Hey, Dan?'

'Hm?' the vampire answered.

'Are you busy?'

'I'm kinda snogging your sister.'

'…ew…'

"He's snogging my little sister," Harry grounded out. He wondered if Sirius ever realized he was under a secrecy charm… There was no other way he would admit to having a link to Danny's warped mind.

"Let's see… he has a gorgeous veela willing to do just about anything for him. What do you expect?" Sirius asked wryly.

Sirius ran out of the classroom when Harry started sending hexes at the wizard in killer-overprotective-big-brother-mode.

"I'm not helping you now!" Harry screamed with his eyes flashing yellow.

* * *

"Um… hi Harry…" Hermione awkwardly said to Harry when she found him working on something in the library.

"Hey, Mi…" was muttered back. Harry went back to scribbling on the piece of parchment.

"Harold James Potter! Is that from the restricted section?!"

"I'm a teacher, duh."

"You shouldn't-!"

"Headgirl or not, Hermione, I am a professor and outrank you. Do not try bossing me around."

"I-!"

Harry scowled and left the library to work in his office in peace.

* * *

…or not…

"Hi, bro-bro!" Serenity chirped.

"What are you doing here still?" Harry asked wryly. She had left six hours ago and now she was back…

"I bought a _Star Wars_ poster! I need help putting it up. …Danny wouldn't let me hang it up in our common room at home."

"Oh, cool. Danny's still a _Star Wars_-hating idiot."

"I know. I told him that last night. He made me put a pink shirt on… Meanie."

"There, there, sissy. Where do you want it?"

"Um… wanna put it in the classroom?"

"That'll work."

"There are brownies in the closet where we hid all that junk food and prank stuff we shouldn't have here."

"Yes! Thanks! I got those notes Dan wanted."

"Okay, I'll give him them."

"Thanks."

"No prob. I heard you already basically got yourself a new girlfriend."

"No, I've just asked Luna to a date. She's Hermione's opposite, so maybe you won't hate her guts. Imagine Danny with a bigger imagination and an actual brain."

"…um okay…"

"Maybe that wasn't the best description… Are you coming to the Halloween feast?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't wanna. Dan and I are taking the kiddies trick-or-treating."

"Oh. What are you going as?"

"A kitty girl."

"What is Danny going as?"

"Vampire."

"…he has no imagination."

"At least he dresses up."

"…you're going to school in your costume, aren't you?"

"Yep! The girls decided to copy me." Serenity laughed melodically as she stashed a tray of cookies into their über secret closet of secretness. "I'll probably bake cookies or bring candy for the classes that day… Yes, and yours too."

"…you should bring cookies to the teacher meeting right before the feast."

"Um, I don't know if I can make that…"

"But I want cookies…!"

"Come home Sunday, and we can make some then, whiney."

"But that's seven days away!"

"No, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Cub?" Remus questionably called into the room and poked a head in.

"Yeah?" Harry answered. "I still want cookies, sissy…!"

"Are you aware that Sirius wants to prank all the teachers including us because we wouldn't help him?"

"…no… Hey, sis, go scream at him for me, will you?"

"Sure," Serenity chirped. It was fun yelling at people! "I think I have time to make some spritz cookies…"

"YES! Uh, I mean, thank you for taking the time for me…"

Serenity rolled her eyes before skipping off.

* * *

"Miss Potter, why are you here at this hour?" Dumbledore stopped her in the hall with a quizzical look.

"I got a poster I wanted to hang up at home, but Danny wouldn't let me; I hung it up here instead! I need to go yell at Black for plotting on pranking all of the professors now on Halloween… He's scared of me!"

"Will you be here for the-?"

"I can't make it to the feast. There's a Muggle tradition on Halloween."

"And that is?"

"Trick-or-treating. We go door-to-door and basically get free candy as long as we're dressed up in a costume."

Dumbledore decided he needed to try that sometime… Sounded like his kind of holiday tradition…

* * *

Serenity sprinted off and tackled Sirius to the ground. "Hey, Black."

"Ow… Serenity… Do not tackle me when I know you're way off limits." Sirius complained and picked himself off the floor. "How did you get here?"

"Harry. He still is Lord Black. Of course I can get into this musty place."

"Hey, I'm working on it! Now why do I have the pleasure of having your gorgeous presence here?"

"A little birdie told me you were going to prank all of the professors on Halloween…"

"Um, I'll leave you alone!"

"What are you going to do to them? I never eat at Hogwarts anyways. I have to do all the cooking at home or else Danny will burn the place down."

"Dump magical paint on them…"

"Harry and dearie did that last year. How about-?"

"Merlin, you're a genius!"

"Don't say that name in front of me! Gr!"

"…gr?"

"Yes! GR! …hello? Oh, hey, Danny!" Serenity's communicator started to ring.

"…where are you?" Danny asked sternly.

"Grimwood place."

"It's not Grimwood!" Sirius was heard whining in the background.

"Why?" the vampire demanded.

"Plotting against my co-workers. You know what you and Harry were _going_ to do at the conference?" Serenity chirped.

"…yeah…"

"I told Sirius how to do it."

"Oh for Morgana's-. Come home please."

"Okay…"

* * *

Danny held Serenity to his chest once she got home. "Do not leave without telling me first, missy," he chided lightly and carried her upstairs.

"Sowwy…" Serenity muttered with a slight blush.

"You're cute."

* * *

Serenity smirked to herself as she got ready on Halloween. "Master…" she purred seductively.

"You are going to get yelled at when you get there, Angel," Danny drawled and pulled her to him. "Though you do look hellishly sexy."

"I need help lacing up the boots…" Serenity innocently said as she pulled on a knee high boot with a four inch heel.

"I see your panties," the vampire sang quietly when the blonde scooted on his lap for help.

Serenity giggled as she felt Danny carefully take out the curlers in her hair and make the curls look nicer for her.

"Thanks, Master Dannikins," she said flirtingly and kissed him on the lips deeply.

"Anytime, my little kitty."

Serenity flushed cutely with a gentle purr as Danny stroked her face lovingly. "Master…" she purred and snuggled up to him. Danny rolled his eyes and just went back to painting whiskers on her face.

"Bye, cutie," Danny cooed before Serenity left for Hogwarts.

The veela kissed her mate goodbye and left.

* * *

Serenity smirked to herself as she entered the Headmaster's office; she loved how she was the reason all the teachers had to dress up…

"What are you wearing?!" Hermione exploded when she ran into her youngest professor.

"My Halloween costume. Hey, just because some of us don't have the bodies to rock skimpy clothes don't mean I can't show off mine. Danny liked it."

"You look like a hooker."

"Thirty points from Gryffindor. One more comment, and it's a detention with Harry. You know, your ex and my very overprotective brother…"

''…I thought we were friends…" the brunette said meekly.

"I put up with you for Harry's sake," was the drawled answer. "You need to realize something; I _am_ one of those bitches who will use you to my heart's consent and 'befriend' you for the sake of someone else. That doesn't mean I will keep up those 'friendships' when I don't need them. Harry doesn't need you. He put up with you at the beginning because he saw you sorta like _me_. Who'll he side with? His best friend of six years or almost twelve years?"

"I knew it! I **was** right about you! I'll just tell Harry and-."

"Like he didn't know that I barely tolerated you still. I'm just an amazing actress like that. And remember I also have a very overprotective mate who can kill you easily."

"I-! You two-face-!"

"Welcome to the real world, hun. We're at war, and I'm one of your enemies."

Serenity then left with the fake tail wagging in the wind.

* * *

The mage leaned against the Great Hall wall expectantly. Anytime now…

The blonde smirked when all her co-workers started tap dancing on the Head Table, Harry included, Hagrid excluded. Life was good… No more faking a smile in front of Granger, Master was loving, protective, and doting, and older brother was being humiliated. Yep, she was good…

* * *

Serenity stared at Danny hopefully when she felt a collar being fastened around her neck.

"Dearie…?" she asked hopefully. Yes, the locket was pretty and all, but she really did just want a collar. Serenity didn't understand why her Master was so against people knowing he was her Master…

"Your costume was missing something. My kitty needs a collar."

"Oh, okay then." Serenity went to walk to the kitchen except that she was immediately stopped. "Master…!" she whined when the veela saw a leash in Danny's hand.

"Nope, come on, kitten."

Serenity pouted but grasped the expectant hand and walked hand-in-hand with her dominant mate.

"We're going to a party that some of our old classmates are throwing that we were invited to," Danny stated.

"What about the kiddies?"

"It's nine to twelve."

"Let me guess, no parents home?"

"Yep."

* * *

Harry pulled at the stupid cape he had worn for Halloween. Why did he steal Danny's idea and be Dracula again…?

Harry shot Luna a look when the witch pulled at it.

"Luna, what are you doing?"

"Pulling on your cape. It looked like fun."

* * *

"Dawn…" Voldemort said tiredly, "you are too old to go trick-or-treating. You're pregnant and shouldn't be eating candy anyways."

"But I wanna go…!" Dawn whined back. "Hmph, I'll see if Danny's taking Mindy then."

* * *

"Mum… what are you doing here?" Danny asked carefully when they were about to leave to go trick-or-treating.

"I wanna go…!" Dawn whined.

"…why…?"

"I never got to go as a little girl, and Leon was always too scared…!"

Serenity wrapped the shrug on to add decency as Mindy and Angela helped each other paint whiskers on their faces.

Danny hooked the leash back on the collar he had put on his Angel and purred in her mind, 'My little kitten isn't going to be running away anytime soon.'

'Yes, Master.'

Serenity giggled when Danny tickled her chin and kissed her head lovingly. She loved him…

"…what is she wearing, Danny?" Dawn asked in shock.

"Clothes I think," Danny retorted. "Right, love?"

"Mm hm," Serenity replied and just snuggled up to Danny.

"Dear, you're going to freeze in that," Dawn pointed out to the veela.

"Na uh. I got Master to keep me warm."

"Your feet are going to hurt."

"They already do. Danny will probably be carrying me around halfway through. …or now works. Hi, Master!"

"Mm, I can actually see my kitty's pretty face," Danny cooed.

* * *

"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus asked his cub.

"Instead of telling Siri to not prank us, Sissy gave him ideas. You know that prank from this morning? Dan and I were going to do that at the conference except Lestrange had to show up," Harry said a little nervously.

"…I thought she didn't like pranks…"

"She likes seeing me humiliated like a normal little sister."

* * *

Danny discretely warped right outside his former friend's house with his shivering mate in his arms. "I think this is the right house…" he whispered.

"Um, yeah, considering I just saw Joe go in," Serenity replied.

"Your whiskers are kind of smeared, my dear."

"…I don't care though…"

"Can I put you down yet?"

"No."

Danny rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell with his free hand. "Ren, you're making your whiskers smear more." 'Don't start purring, missy.' Serenity made a face but stopped rubbing her face against him.

'Master…!' she whined mentally.

'Shush.'

"Damn…" Jeff couldn't help but say when he saw his ex-girlfriend. "Val, Serenity beat you in the skimpiest costume award!"

The idiots they called their former coeds didn't get the message that Danny and Serenity were a couple until Danny punched one of Serenity's exes.

"Thanks, love!" Serenity chirped and jumped onto his shoulders.

* * *

"Strip poker?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"What are you, chicken, _Disaster_?" Joe taunted with a smirk.

"I'm changing my name to Dante thank you very much. I was just surprised. I'll play, but I'm not taking off my boxers. Ren! Get your barely clothed butt over here, cutie!"

"Yeps?" Serenity asked and jumped on Danny's back, flashing everyone her panties for the billionth time.

"Do you wanna play strip poker?"

"Sure! Is dearie going to get naked?"

"Only in your dreams; seriously, you talk in your sleep!"

Serenity smiled sweetly and just kissed Danny's neck teasingly. "It's your fault…! Seriously, why do you want to wait until I'm seventeen…!"

"You'd be amazed at what you say when you're asleep, darling. Besides, wouldn't that be a nice birthday present?"

"Or an even better Christmas present."

"…my uncle might have said a few things to me…"

"Suck-up."

"He's the person who randomly bought me a Ferrari! What do you expect?!"

"But I wanna baby…!"

"Who wants to get pregnant at sixteen?" Valeria asked in shock.

"Me! Danny's big down there, too! I decided to ignore his sarcasm so I could look…"

"That was mean of you," Danny stated and sat down on the floor where about half of the party was going to play with the other half secretly watching.

Serenity sat next to him and whispered, "If I took everything off, what would you do?"

"Hug you to my chest possessively."

Hm… Serenity liked the thought of that… 'Master…'

'Don't even think about it. You are keeping your bra and panties on.'

'Master…'

Danny gave her a look.

* * *

"Come on, Dracula, take something off…" Joe taunted evilly.

Danny threw the cape/vest thing off. Serenity unbuttoned his shirt with a bright smile. "I am seriously starting to worry about your sexuality, Joe," Danny stated with a smirk. "You seem to want to see me naked or something…"

Serenity glared viciously when she noticed a slight blush across the Muggle's cheeks. "N-no! What makes you say that?!"

* * *

"Ha, take that, Riddle!" Jeff victoriously stated.

Danny grumbled and reluctantly unzipped his black jeans. "I hate you…" was mumbled. "Ren, get your hands away from my balls!"

Serenity, who was almost out of the game, just smiled back at him brightly. "I think we should find a broom closet to snog in after we're both out, snexy."

"Who needs a closet? Has that stopped us before?"

"No."

* * *

Jeff closed his eyes with a mental groan when he saw the only girlfriend he ever had an emotional attachment clinging to the only guy he ever truly feared.

Valeria and Jane exchanged wicked smiles. "Did we mention that the winner doesn't HAVE to give back any clothes until the end of the party?" Valeria purred, being the one who was throwing the party. "Hear that, sexy?" She pinned the vampire in his underwear to the ground and tried to kiss him. Danny kicked her off.

"We are not dating anymore, Valeria," Danny snapped and pulled Serenity on top of him. Valeria tried to say something to prove him otherwise, but he and Serenity were too busy exploring each other's mouth.

"That is one hell of a tattoo…" Jeff muttered, trying not to look at his ex's delicious butt. Why did she have to become even more of a hottie? "You know… we never officially broken up…"

Serenity glared at him and stated, "Leave me alone, or I'll get a restraining order."

Danny picked Jeff up by his collar and snapped, "Get away from my **betrothed**."

Jeff snapped back, "I didn't know you two were betrothed! You could have said something!"

"I just did, didn't I?"

Danny scowled and pinned Serenity back down to the ground and continued to snog the veela he loved dearly. The part of him that was a mage loved the attention they were getting…

* * *

"Stalker!" Danny shouted immaturely when, of course, Mr. Frez walked in to check up on his niece by chance.

"…it's not my fault your mother dragged you shopping for clothes for your baby sister," David Frez said with a scowl aimed at his less than responsible niece. "Valeria, didn't we tell you not to throw a party? …and why is everyone half-naked?!"

"Strip poker!" Serenity chirped. "Dearie…!"

Frez closed his eyes and ignored his former students heavily making out. He had no authority over them unfortunately… "Can't you two wait until you get home?" he couldn't help but ask.

"No," was the cheerful response from both of them.

* * *

"You guys fleeing?" Jeff asked quietly as Valeria was being screamed at by her uncle.

"Yep."

"Me too… Where you parked?"

"…some random grocery store… we kind of got lost…" Danny said nervously as he pulled his pants on finally. He was worried that they could have gotten drunk and opted out of driving.

"Do you need a lift over there?"

"No," was said a little too fast.

"Sheesh, just asking…"

* * *

Jeff suspiciously followed them in his car discretely. The Muggle jumped out of his convertible and crept into the deserted alley they had gone in.

There were just too many things off about those two now… That and what his father had said about the Dante Riddle from the "elite society". There was something about Riddle being a… "Unstable, homicidal maniac and the most charismatic bugger you'll have the misfortune to meet".

Danny and Serenity fit the descriptions of them, which was what really worried Jeff. He knew his father would do anything to find out about the other leaders of the sides in the elite society. Of course his ex-girlfriend was possibly an insane genius then. …wait, he already knew that.

"Angel, move your hair," Danny said in a different tone than what Jeff was used to hearing him use. Jeff lost all the color in his face when he saw a flash of pearl-white fangs plunge into a tanned neck where the mother of all hickeys was.

"Master…" Jeff's ex purred and tried to get closer.

Jeff pressed against a wall when he saw eyes glowing silver starting to glance up in the direction he was in. "Thanks, my Angel…" was muttered lovingly.

Danny just happened to look up to see the outline of a very familiar person. Jeff gulped when mostly silver eyes flashed red in his direction. Jeff went to run away but screamed when an angry Danny Riddle appeared right in front of him with blood dripping down his chin.

Jeff fainted.

* * *

"Where am I?" Jeff groaned and sat up. He was in an unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar bed. …with a poster with people flying on _broomsticks_ that _moved_.

"Are you okay?" Serenity asked in concern. "I couldn't tell if you hit your head or not…" The blonde had a long t-shirt on that draped her small frame with her hair up in a messy ponytail.

Jeff backed away in fear when he saw what had to be a vampire. "G-get away!" he shouted and held up a cross.

"Wow, scary," Danny commented sarcastically.

"Danny…" Serenity said pointedly. "I know you have a scaring fetish, but please…"

"Remember, you're the one who tricked into being dominant," Danny sang mockingly and scooped his submissive mate in his arms where he personally thought she belonged. "Miney miney mine."

Jeff thanked the heavens that his mother was paranoid and superstitious when he found a clove of garlic in his pocket. "Get back, monster!" he yelled heroically and chucked the garlic at the vampire prince.

"Ah-choo!" Danny sneezed violently a few times. "I can have you arrested for that! It's illegal to endanger the royal family!"

"Dearie, go start the coffee. You need it," Serenity stated and quickly tossed the garlic out the window.

Danny grumbled profanities under his breath and stormed out of Harry's room.

"Jeff, don't go throwing garlic at people higher on the food chain than you when they're cranky," Serenity said dryly.

"B-but-! The poster! Fangs!"

"Um yeah, magic is kind of real, and we just added more criminal offenses to our records! Yay!"

"Lookie what I did, Mommy!" Mindy chirped as she teleported in Harry's room.

"Mindy, what did we tell you about doing that without Daddy or I there to help you?" Serenity asked in exasperation.

Of course her baby's elfin abilities were starting to manifest already…

"Daddy said I could."

"Oh. Go bug Daddy, okay, Mins?"

"Okay, Mommy!"

"Wh-what?" Jeff stuttered out.

"Oh, that was Mindy, our half-elf, adopted daughter, or soon-to-be adopted daughter…" Serenity said calmly.

"B-but-! D-Danny's a-a-."

"I'm well aware the guy I'm mated to is a vampire. I love being of an unknown species in the non-magical world… Because who would believe of a species of gorgeous blue-eyed blondes existing?"

"Y-you're not h-human…"

"I like veela though," Danny purred with a mostly empty coffee cup in hand and scooped his precious veela in his free arm. "Though I don't appreciate the burn scars from the fireballs they tend to throw when pissy."

"You deserved it, Master," Serenity snapped with a pout. He was never going to let her live it down! Just because she chucked fire at him over a year ago…

"All I did was say hi."

"You scared me!"

"What about the scars on my neck from when you held a fireball to it?"

"…you were being mean, and I was kind of trying to enslave you…"

"And you wonder why I demanded a loyalty oath, Angel?"

"…not really…"

"Hello?" a voice interrupted. Harry walked into his room and asked, "What the hell did you two do this time?"

"Nothing…" Serenity said cutely and tried to hide Jeff. "I don't know what you're talking about favoritest brother of mine!"

"Nice try, sis. I told Dumbledore you ate too much candy and got sick by the way."

* * *

Danny quietly whispered the situation in Harry's ear in Portuguese. "Yeah… it wasn't our fault for once!" he ended hyperly.

"Loverly," Harry said with a sigh. "Oh, Sis, you wouldn't happen to be involved with those pranks yesterday, would you?"

"…maybe…" the veela said sweetly and pounced on her older brother. "I love you, my favoritest brother!"

"…I'm your only brother…"

"That's just a minor complication, Harry dearest."

"Um, hello? Confused teenager here?" Jeff interrupted, not used to the Nundu leaders' babbling.

* * *

"Miss Weasley, you wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Potter is?" Dumbledore asked sternly to the youngest Nundu at Hogwarts.

"No… I can check his house if you want. He might be checking on Ren… I swear; will she ever learn her lesson?"

* * *

"HELLO?!" Jeff shouted for the fifth time as a pretty redhead walked in.

"Do I even want to know?" the redhead asked dryly.

"Hey, Red."

"Hi, Gin-Gin."

"Hiya, Red!"

"Hi…" the redhead said. "Stop bickering and tell me what the hell you did this time!"

"You're not the leaders; we are," the person Jeff assumed was Lord Potter-Black and Serenity's guardian snapped.

"Yes, but you are bickering like toddlers like usual."

"Are not."

"Leave Red alone, Har," Danny snapped.

"Shut it, vampy."

"Sparky."

"Devil spawn."

"Four-eyes."

"Dimwit."

"Munchkin."

"Giant."

"Anorexic."

"Fat ass."

"Am not!"

Jeff gaped when Danny turned into a large wolf and lunged at Lord Potter-Black. Lord Potter-Black turned into a white lion.

"Right, when was the last time those two saw each other?" the redhead asked Serenity dryly.

"Er… Sunday I think…"

"Good lord, those two are still not used to being apart… They usually aren't that bad."

"I know. I've known them longer than you. I had to deal with those two when Harry would first come home from Hogwarts. Morgana, was that scary…"

"I missed you…!" the two male magical people wailed when they became human again.

"Gay much," Jeff couldn't help but state when they started to hug each other.

Serenity smirked evilly and gave Jeff a picture as the other boys pulled apart with blushed faces.

"SERENITY!" they yelled in unison when they realized what the picture was.

"You know you guys love me!" the veela chirped and ran out.

"Angel, stay," Danny scolded immediately.

"Stupid locket…" Serenity mumbled as her Master picked her up. "Um, hiya, Master! I love you!"

"You better. You're wearing pink today now."

"Maaaaassssssstttttteeeeeer!!"

"Quit calling me that!"

"Nevah!"

Harry rolled his eyes in amusement and said, "Okay, I got that out of my system!"

"You two finally managed to drive each other insaner," Ginny stated. "Now why is there a guy in your bed?"

"Stop saying things that make me sound gay!"

"Well, you know, no one really knows why you and Hermione just randomly broke up… You didn't seem affected by it…"

"Yeah, because you didn't spread the fact Luna and I were snogging in the library all over school."

"I still say you're bi."

"Am not! Hermione was too much like an older sister to me! She was mad about the three wedding proposals I had gotten that morning."

Jeff couldn't help but whistle.

"Didn't you get a dozen this morning?"

"That's not fair!" Jeff couldn't help but whine.

"I'm making my godfather proud," Harry stated with a smirk. "He was as bad as I'm being when he was my age. …still scarred from when he told he still had a sex life when I threatened to castrate him for scaring the shit out of me."

"…how old is your godfather, sir?"

"Don't 'sir' me. I'm seventeen, goddamnit. Um, I don't know how old Siri is… He won't tell me. I need to ask Remy…"

"…Siri and Remy?"

"Short for Sirius and Remus. Oh, who are you by the way? I'm Harry Potter."

"Jeff."

"…Jeff what? You do have a last name, right?"

"Jeff Schrio." Jeff hoped the powerful Lord wouldn't recognize the last name.

"Oh okay."

* * *

"Wheeeeeee!" Serenity squealed happily as Danny tossed her in the air and caught her. "Wheeeeeeeeeee!"

"You're such a goof," Danny stated and kissed her on the head.

"Again! Again!"

"That's what she said."

"I wish."

Danny and Serenity had just gotten back into Harry's room when they heard yelled, "Dante? It's Uncle Jerry and Aunt Izzy!"

"Coming!" Danny yelled and jogged downstairs with a grumble after putting down his Angel.

* * *

Harry groaned. "I hate finding out my best friend was a long-lost prince…"

* * *

Danny just stared at his uncle in disbelief when the elder vampire asked, "Will you be willing to be fully turned the day you're family becomes one of us?"

"Um, Uncle Jerry… I'm half-elf. That isn't possible. How did you not know that mages were part elves?"

"…I know."

"Oh yeah, I just told you."

"Oh shush you," Isabelle said and rolled her vivid blue eyes.

"Right, why are you guys here?"

"You and Serenity, well mostly you, need more clothes. We're going to take you two shopping."

"Um, couldn't you have called us first? We're kind of busy…"

"With what?"

Danny groaned when he heard Jeff scream, "GET AWAY FROM ME, WITCH!"

"Former class mate followed us into the alley I was going to warp home from after a party last night… He found out I was a vampire and fainted. Serenity made me take him with us," Danny mumbled. "And lovely just had to tell him magic was real."

"…why did I even ask?" Isabelle muttered.

"Uncle Jerry, where are you going?!" Danny hurriedly shouted and tried to keep his great-uncle from entering Harry's room.

Danny picked himself off the ground when the elder vampire just threw him out of the way.

"Serenity, dear, what did you get yourself into this time?" was heard dryly in a heavy Italian accent.

"Nuttin'!" Serenity chirped back sweetly.

"Really, because you're wearing pink which only happens when you get on Dante's nerves, are too rowdy, or are being extremely disobedient."

"But I'm Master's Angel. He told me so, so neh!" Serenity stuck her tongue out.

"Uncle Jerry, leave my Angel alone," Danny snapped when he entered the bedroom. "Angel, come here, love."

"Hi, dearie!" Serenity chirped and jumped in his arms happily.

* * *

"I didn't do it! It was all Harry!" Blaise immediately stated when he entered the Headmaster's office.

"…is there something going on I should know about?" Dumbledore asked a little worriedly.

"No," was answered a little too quickly for the Light wizard's liking.

"Yes, well, I was wondering if you know where Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have gotten to. Miss Weasley never showed up after going to check Mr. Potter's home in search of him."

"…for all I know Serenity might have thrown up on them."

"Can you please get Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley back over here?"

"I'll try… Can't guarantee anything knowing Harry… and Danny… and Serenity…"

* * *

"Harry! Gin! Anyone?!" Blaise yelled when he stepped out of the fireplace.

"We're upstairs!" he heard Serenity shout.

"Why is there a random guy in your bed, Har?" Blaise asked carefully.

"Shut it," Harry grounded out with a small twitch.

"You know what I meant. I'm not the devil women."

"Hey!" Serenity and Ginny snapped in unison.

"Blaise…" Danny growled and wrapped his arms around Serenity protectively.

"…devil woman then…" Blaise said with as much dignity as he could muster. Yes, he was scared of his vampire leader.

Ginny slapped him across the face.

"Are you two dating?" the random boy asked dryly.

"No," came quickly from Blaise.

"Y-No," Ginny added.

"…will you go out with me, Ginny?"

"Oh, I'd love to, Blaise!"

"Oh come on…! I wanted to shove you two in a closet during class…!" Serenity whined.

"…you're still pissed at Harry for shoving you and Dan in a closet for no reason, aren't you?"

"What do you think?"

"What if we locked in a closet and refused to let you out until we heard you two shagging?"

"Red, drop and give me fifty," Danny snapped.

Ginny groaned but obliged.

The pale man in the corner Blaise didn't notice said, "Is that how you keep the Nundus in line, nephew?"

"It works," Danny cheekily shot back. "Most wizards and witches are lazy and the threat of exercise makes them think twice before saying something stupid."

"Mate, you are stupid though," Harry said with a smirk.

"Shut up, you stupid teacher."

"Make me."

"Dante, Lord Potter-Black," Jeremiah scolded.

"Guys…" Serenity groaned and separated her boys.

"Mine," Danny stated immaturely and held her to his chest possessively.

"Sweet Morgana, my master is a toddler."

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Take what back?"

"I-. Angel, hand away from my crotch _NOW_."

"But, Master…" Serenity purred seductively and trailed her hand down his chest.

Serenity brooded when she was thrown over his shoulder. Danny firmly whacked her butt once and scolded, "No."

"Hmph. Ooh…"

Danny rolled his eyes when he felt small hands grabbing his butt. "Why are you so obsessed with my butt?"

"It's pretty."

* * *

'Lets see, I'm stuck in a limo with my ex-girlfriend and three vampires,' Jeff mused to himself.

"Right, you're speaking in English," Serenity stated and scooted closer to Jeff, away from the vampires talking in rapid Italian.

"…is that normal?" Jeff asked meekly.

"Sometimes… I usually throw a hissy fit if everyone but me is speaking Italian."

"Dear, you're getting Turned in a month. You'll live until then," Isabelle said lightly in English.

"You don't see me talking in languages you don't understand, do you?"

"Serenity dear, I'm much older than you. I think I speak more languages then-."

"Ich bin nicht einverstanden." ('I disagree' in German)

"Wirklich?" ('Really' in German)

"Vil du si dette?" ('Do you speak this?' in Dutch)

"Ja." (Yes.)

"Você chupar." ('You suck' in Portuguese.)

"…what?"

"Angel, that wasn't nice," Danny said dryly.

"Je t'aime!" Serenity chirped sweetly. ('I love you' in French)

"…what?"

"Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo, também." ("I love you, too" in Portuguese.)

"Dante, what did Serenity say to me?" Isabelle demanded.

"She said you sucked."

"I'm pretty sure she does that to you."

"Aunt Izzy! Take that back, now. You know how I feel about that."

* * *

"Mr. Potter, where were you?" Dumbledore demanded when his second youngest professor finally showed back up.

"Home. I had to help clean up Serenity's mess. Excuse me for taking care of my little sister…"

"Miss Weasley?"

"Helping my friend take care of the kids they took off the streets. Danny was too busy spazzing over Ren."

"Mr. Zabini?"

"Hey, I was there for ten minutes only! I was the one who dragged these two imps out of there."

"Hey!" Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"Gin, you're not Danny, hun," Blaise stated. "Harry and Dan act like twins, not you and Harry."

"Right, I'll be running to my class I am ten minutes late for," Harry stated. Oops, he was late for Transfiguration. Oh well!

* * *

"Potter, where were you?" Minerva demanded.

"Making sure Serenity wasn't faking being sick," Harry said dryly.

"You are aware you need to cover her then? Miss Granger will give you your makeup work."

"Okay then. Great, off to the other side of the castle then."

* * *

"Do not say a word about magic or else," Danny growled to the currently terrified Muggle when they were approaching one of his father's homes.

"O-okay… Keep your pants on."

"I'd rather he'd take them off," Serenity chirped impishly.

"Shush, Vix," Danny snapped.

* * *

Jeff waited until the limo was out of sight before saying, "Father the elite society is a magical society hidden from our eyes this entire time! Dante Riddle is a _vampire_! And-."

"And I know I told you to keep your mouth shut," Danny said lightly and stepped out of the shadows menacingly. "Keep in mind who the trained assassin is between the two of us."

"I, um, I…"

"Get away from my son, demon!" Jeff's mom yelled and tossed garlic at the vampire.

"Not again…" Danny managed to get out before violently sneezing. A golden shield suddenly protected the vampire from the evil root vegetable.

"Right, why do you non-magus think it's a good idea to throw garlic at someone higher in the food chain than you," Serenity said dryly. "You okay, dearie?"

"Yes, duh."

"Really, because you were running from a vegetable with Mindy yesterday."

"Shut up."

"I love you, too."

"I love you, Vixie."

"Why are you always bickering?" Jeff couldn't help but complain.

"We're just special like that."

"In what way."

"You are aware I can suck all the blood out of your body, right?"

"Danny, calm down," Serenity said soothingly and rubbed her mate's back. "Leave the Muggles alone."

"What did you call me?" Lord Schrio demanded.

"Term for non-magical person originally used by-. Okay, I'll shut up now."

Danny groaned. This was going to be a _looooong_ day.

* * *

George yawned. The weekday mornings were always so slow…

"Hey, mates!" Lee Jordan greeted when he entered Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Hey, Lee!" George said happily. "How are you?"

"I've been great."

"…since when did you have muscles…?"

"I've been working out."

"Why?"

"It scores big time on the ladies."

"Keep in mind our little Harry Potter is the most eligible bachelor according to _Witch Weekly_."

"He won that after it was leaked by some Ministry official that Riddle was betrothed to the blonde Potter."

"Ronnikins is ticked because he was going to ask out someone Harry was seen with. Lavender I think…"

"I heard he's been flirting and doing a lot of snogging lately…"

"From where?"

"…sources…"

"O…kay."

Of all times his communicator had to go off… Lee paled when the obnoxious song Ellie had set his communicator on started to sound. He was going to get that little brat for that.

"What is that?!" George demanded and took the liberty of taking the neon-purple – he was going to kill Ellie for using potions to change the color– out of his pocket.

"I, um, I."

"Lee…! Pick up…!" was vaguely heard whined by Mindy.

"Give me that," Lee finally snapped. "Yes, Mindy?"

"Tell Ellie to play with us…! She's been locking herself up in her lavatory…! Mommy and Daddy went somewhere with Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jerry with that one guy that was in Uncle Jamie's bed."

"…you mean laboratory? And guy in Un-, Harry's bed?"

"I don't know. I'm bored…!"

"Go prank someone."

"There's no one to prank, and Mommy found the stuff Daddy got me when she was helping me and Angie clean our room."

"Break the door down or booby-trap it then."

"Okay!"

"I rue the day Ellie gave Mindy the combination to my communicator," Lee stated with a sigh. "Actually, I think I rue the day I met Ellie…"

"Okay then," George stated slowly. "So you're a Nundu."

"No, really?"

"How do we sign up?" Fred asked and poked his head out from under the counter where he had randomly been eavesdropping the whole time.

"…what?" It was Lee's turn to be shocked. "Why were you under the counter, Fred?"

"Testing a new product. It temporarily makes you invisible. I was going to prank George, but you walked in."

"Oh… I am scared now."

"Why?"

"You are aware the Nundus aren't known for sanity and maturity, right?"

* * *

"What? I am in the middle of a potion, Jordan," Ellie snapped.

"Mindy decided to call me in the middle of a conversation, and my friends who I was talking with said they wanted to join," Lee said with a scowl.

"Oh… I knew giving her your combo was a good idea!"

"I hate you."

"You know you love me. Who?"

"The Weasley twins."

"I'll need leader approval since they have ties to the Flamingos."

"Are Dan and Vix snogging again?"

"No, Dan got dragged shopping by his aunt and uncle. Of course Serenity went. For someone who used to be the biggest tomboy I've ever met, she likes shopping a lot."

"She is a former gold digger, remember?"

"Yeah, and of course the boy she was planning on marrying one way or another just had to be a long lost heir."

"…hair?"

"No, you idiot. H-E-I-R."

"Oh…"

"Go call Dan or Ren."

"Dan will love the excuse to get away."

* * *

"Dante, I see you're about to run off," Jeremiah stated lightly.

"I don't like dress clothes…!" Danny whined with a pout.

"Dante, I am sick of seeing you run around dressed like a hooligan."

"You can take the kid out of the street, but you can't take the street out of the kid," Danny snapped back. "You should be glad Ren and I were finally able to ditch our Cockney accents a little before Ren's fifteenth birthday."

"…you lived on the streets…"

"You seriously didn't know that?" Danny snapped back. "Do you realize I had a shitty childhood at an abusive orphanage to the point of running away and living on the streets for over a year?"

"I don't think this is the best place to have this conversation."

"No, really?"

* * *

"You seriously don't have to go in the dressing room with me, Izzy," Serenity stated dryly.

"I need to make sure we don't need to get things tailored to fit your itty bitty frame. I have no idea how you have curves and be so thin."

"Veela."

* * *

Danny smiled victoriously when he found out he had business he needed to do at home.

"Uncle Jerry, I have to go. Something came up," he stated.

"Dante…" Jeremiah grounded out.

"What? I need to mind scan recruits. I'm the only one who can do that."

"Now?"

"Yes. Two of them will be very good for the Nundus if they are being sincere. Ren doesn't have to leave, but I do."

"I'll call you when we're going to drop her off…"

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't want to leave with me. You know how Ren gets."

"We need to do something about her separation anxiety."

* * *

Danny warped home right when Lee and the twins were stepping out of the floo.

"Good timing," Danny said lightly.

"Hey, mate," Lee greeted cheerfully and bumped fists with his leader. "Mindy said Ren found the pranks you got her…"

"I'll just get her more and tell Mins to hide it better next time. Ren already said something to me."

Fred couldn't help but be scared when hypnotic, unblinking blue eyes suddenly peered into his intensely.

* * *

"You need to see all my new clothes, dearie!" Serenity chirped and jumped on Danny's back.

"Love, busy," Danny stated.

"I know you are. You're busy paying attention to me."

"Angel."

"Master!"

"I seriously am kind of busy, love."

"…looking at pranks?"

"Yes. It is an important part of the Nundus and defines who we are."

"Immature?"

"Eggzactly!"

"…okie dokie then… going to do my laundry. Do you want anything washed?"

"I'm short on t-shirts for some reason…" was said with a pointed look at Serenity.

"Jerry bought you some more. Oh, and you still have new clothes. I know what size you are, remember? You have to try everything on."

"Ren…!"

"And I'm gonna watch you change!"

"You are aware I'm going to make you sit there in your underwear if you do, right?"

"Do you think I care?"

"Serenity dear, help Jerry take in the bags," Isabelle said calmly.

"Cling, cling, cling, cling." Serenity tightly clung to her Danny.

"Do you think she's clingy or something?" Danny asked dryly to the laughing Lee and Weasley twins.

"I loooooooooove you," Serenity chirped and kissed his head.

"Oh yes, sorry about giving her Starbucks, Dante," Isabelle said.

"Please tell you didn't give her a lot of sugar… It makes her horny," Danny said nervously. His question was answered by Serenity sucking on his neck. "Babe, wait until the people are gone."

"Master…" was purred by the veela.

"Angel, wait."

"Master going to take me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We're minors."

"So?"

"Dante, you need to try these on," Jeremiah stated and handed Danny an armful of suits.

"I don't like suits…!" Danny whined.

"You'll be getting used to them once you take the throne."

"I'm not taking it until I'm eighteen though."

"What?! I thought-."

"Do not tell me you thought I was going to take it this December. I am not prepared and haven't even been your heir for even half a year."

"Euh…"

"Cling!" Serenity whined when Danny tried to get her off him.

"Ren, get off me. That's an order, Angel."

"Hmph." Serenity left to go brood somewhere.

"Where"

"Did"

"She"

"Go?" the twins asked.

"Um, it sounds like she went into the kitchen… I hope she went into the kitchen. That means food, and food is good," Danny stated intelligently.

"She promised to give me that muffin recipe of hers," Isabelle stated.

"I'm hungry…" Danny wandered off in search of Serenity.

"Get used to it," Lee groaned when he saw the twins about to say something. "I think Dan has ADD or ADHD or something like that…"

"…we should probably get him tested for that," Jeremiah muttered to Isabelle.

"Here you go, Izzy," Serenity said as she reappeared with a piece of paper in hand.

"…one cup whatever-blood-Dearie-may-have-in-the-refrigerator?" Izzy asked dryly when she started to read it.

"Danny has the extra blood he sometimes gets while hunting stored in the fridge."

"O…k… then."

"Ren, I'm hungry…!" Danny whined.

"Go make a sandwich then," Serenity snapped back. "Most people would've eaten lunch already."

"Ren…!"

"Oh for Morgana's sake, Dan!"

Serenity pouted when Danny decided to just pick her up and carry her into the kitchen.

"Bwahahaha," Danny cackled.

"…Danny, don't ever do that again," Serenity said slowly as she started to boil water to make her Master macaroni and cheese.

"I win, ha ha!"

Serenity couldn't help but grumble profanities under her breath when Danny left her with a collar around her neck and leashed to the oven. She should've known doing that to him would bite her in the ass one of these days!

Jeremiah and Isabelle went in the kitchen to say goodbye to Serenity and blinked at her predicament.

"…Danny is getting me back for all the times I forced him to help me in the kitchen by doing this to him…" she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Danny smiled happily when Serenity was dishing food for him.

"Food!" he chirped and happily started to eat with Serenity kept firmly on his lap.

"Go ahead," Serenity said and rolled her eyes when she saw the twins and Lee edging towards the food. "Master, please tell you fed the kids at least…"

"They had sandwiches earlier."

"And yet you refused?"

"Because I can force you to get me something better."

Serenity rolled her eyes and checked the windowsill where she had catnip drying for her baby Darrikins.

"Darry…! Here, baby!" she yelled. The kitten jumped on the windowsill and stared at its mommy. Serenity scooped the crumpled catnip into a bowl and gave it to Darry.

"Ren… Why are Darry's eyes dilating…?" Danny asked in shock.

"Hm? …you actually know what dilating means?"

"I'm serious. What did you give that thing?!"

"Catnip."

"I know I didn't buy any."

"You bought me a plant, remember? I've had it drying over there for a while, and you just noticed?"

"Erm… No, those are miiiine…!" Danny whined when the twins found _his_ muffins.

"…sorry…" the twins said in unison and carefully put the container of muffins down.

"I doubt you would've liked them anyways considering there's blood in them. The purple container has blueberry muffins in it," Serenity stated.

"…what is up-" "with that cat?" the twins asked.

"Catnip," Danny mumbled.

"Hm… So if we have Ronnikins' bed covered with catnip and Crookshanks finds it…"

* * *

"DIE!" Serenity screamed and ripped the quill out of Fred's hands. She started to shred it with a slight twitch.

Danny sighed and said, "She did that almost the whole first week of Hogwarts until the students started to transfigure the quills to not look like feathers…"

"…what?" Fred asked in confusion.

"She hates birds. I don't know how she ever managed to learn to control her animagus form…"

"Her form is a raven," Lee cleared up with amusement.

* * *

Harry blinked a few times when Hedwig delivered a small pouch of catnip to him.

"Mr. Potter, what is that?" Dumbledore asked sternly.

"…I think it's catnip… Is that what Danny's been smoking all this time? Oh, wait, there's a note! Yes, it's catnip… Okay, why did someone send me catnip?!"

"Well, it has such a nice lemony scent…"

Harry just stared at Dumbledore in horror before going to sit next to Ginny.

"The twins want you to put that on Ron's bed," Ginny stated.

"O…k…" Harry replied in confusion.

"Something about Darry getting high…"

"Oh, we should give some to Minnie then."

* * *

And since I feel bad for spacing out for a few months...

Next time in Impact... (Teasers/scenes from chappie 8)

* * *

Danny paled when Serenity clung to him Wednesday morning and wailed, "Master, I need more pads…!"

"…why are you telling me?" 

"You don't want me anymore?!"

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Okay, Serenity had at least stopped treating him as her pet while going through psycho menstruation.

"Are you doubting me, Angel?" he asked sternly.

"N-no, Master," was quickly said.

"Why are you taking your shirt off?"

"To please you, sir."

"Keep your shirt on, and don't 'sir' me."

Serenity's lip started to quiver.

"What's wrong?" Danny said tenderly and pulled her to him.

"Y-you're n-not going to keep me!" was wailed.

"Calm down, Angel," Danny whispered lovingly and kissed her head tenderly. Serenity eagerly clung to him. "Now what were you whining about earlier?" 

"I need more pads…"

"Let me get you dressed and myself dressed, and we can go run to the store, okay?" 

"Okay!"

* * *

Serenity glowered when Ellie entered the kitchen when she was making Master breakfast.

"Get out," she snarled dangerously and tried to shield _her_ Master from view.

"…what crawled up your ass?" Ellie asked dryly and dodged the fireball with a practiced ease (something most of the senior Nundus had after the first year). "Dan, I-."

Ellie gasped when she was floating in the air from Serenity's magic. "GET AWAY FROM MY MASTER, BITCH!" the veela screeched in fury.

"Guys…" Lee groaned when he wanted to talk to Danny about something. Why were they always snogging on the job?!

'Can't you tell we're Feeding?' was snapped in Lee's mind by both of the mages.

* * *

"Mr. Riddle, what a surprise," Dumbledore said warmly. Maybe the boy would change sides? He could be the ultimate spy against Voldemort!

* * *

"…that would be a logical choice."

"Um, I don't know what logical means, so I'm just going to wreak havoc on your school now, tootles!"

Dumbledore cursed Slytherin when the boy warped somewhere in the castle. He hated how the heirs could transport within castle walls.

Har, are you busy Friday night?'

'Nope, why?' Harry answered.

'Some Muggle lord wants a meeting with the three of us.'

'…why?'

'No clue. He's the father of the Jeff kid.'

'Oh, and Jeff couldn't keep his mouth shut?'

'Ye-up.'

'How's Ren?'

'I'm fine,' Serenity stated.

'How are you in my head?'

'Went through Master. Duh.'

'Angel, be nice,' Danny scolded gently.

'Right, going back to making out with some random girl now,' Harry decided.

'Ew…!' Serenity couldn't help but whine.

* * *

"…Harry, who was that…?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I don't know, but she had a nice rack," Harry stated with a smirk.

"Pervert!" Harry scowled when Hermione slapped him across the face.

"Ow… What was that for?"

"For staring at her rack!"

"We're not dating anymore."

"Hi, Harry, Hermione!" Luna chirped and jumped on Harry's back.

"Hiya, Luna," Harry said and kissed her cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want to join Harry and I in making out?" Luna innocently asked Hermione.

Hermione once again turned an interesting mixture of green and red before stalking off.

"You're nicer," Serenity decided and poked Harry a few times.

"Quit it, munchkin," Harry said teasingly and poked her back.

"Poke!"

"Poke."

"Pore!"

"Fort!"

"Pork!"

"Spork!"

"…okay, you guys can stop whenever you want," Danny said slowly.

"POKE!" Serenity chirped and poked Danny's nose to his bemusement.

"I got a spork," Harry said seriously and conjured a spork. "And I think I know how to use it."

"…okay then, Jim…" Danny said slowly. "You two need to stay away from caffeine!"

"You drink it, too, now."

"Yeah, but I limit myself. I got a small; you guys got larges."

"It was your idea to stop at a coffee house after dinner."

"I was tired…! Do you want me driving when I'm tired?"

"No… Fear my spork!"

Danny sighed and snatched the spork from Harry. "Gimme that."

"Mine!"

"Ha, it's mine now," Serenity cackled and stole it from Danny.

"Give me it," Danny said with blue eyes piercing into gold.

* * *

Whee, I love how a lot of those little tidbits make no sense without the rest of the content. cackles


	8. Children, Behave

* * *

Um, yeah wanted to have this out on the seventh, but I was close XP This was a heavy on Dan and Ren b/c Harry isnt' cooperating and won't tell me what he and Luna did on there date lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Eight

"Children, Behave"

Danny paled when Serenity clung to him Wednesday morning and wailed, "Master, I need more pads…!"

"…why are you telling me?"

"You don't want me anymore?!"

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Okay, Serenity had at least stopped treating him as her pet while going through psycho menstruation.

"Are you doubting me, Angel?" he asked sternly.

"N-no, Master," was quickly said.

"Why are you taking your shirt off?"

"To please you, sir."

"Keep your shirt on, and don't 'sir' me."

Serenity's lip started to quiver.

"What's wrong?" Danny said tenderly and pulled her to him.

"Y-you're n-not going to keep me!" was wailed.

"Calm down, Angel," Danny whispered lovingly and kissed her head tenderly. Serenity eagerly clung to him. "Now what were you whining about earlier?"

"I need more pads…"

"Let me get you dressed and myself dressed, and we can go run to the store, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

…he liked having Serenity just stare at him in idol-worship…

Serenity was normally trying to get in his pants or extremely modest. He could get used to the happy medium she was showing. Flirty was okay. Extreme modesty was boring. Trying to get in pants was scary.

"Master," Serenity purred and flaunted something with a smile when she saw where his eyes went.

"Love, I'm trying to drive," Danny pointed out.

"Sowwy."

"It's okay, Angel."

* * *

Serenity glowered when Ellie entered the kitchen when she was making Master breakfast.

"Get out," she snarled dangerously and tried to shield _her_ Master from view.

"…what crawled up your ass?" Ellie asked dryly and dodged the fireball with a practiced ease (something most of the senior Nundus had after the first year). "Dan, I-."

Ellie gasped when she was floating in the air from Serenity's magic. "GET AWAY FROM MY MASTER, BITCH!" the veela screeched in fury.

"Angel," Danny softly grounded out.

"Yes, Master?" was sweetly asked.

"Put her down."

"But-."

"Are you disobeying me?"

"Of course not, my Lord!" Ellie sighed in relief when she was back on the ground until crazed eyes met hers with a quietly snarled, "Hands off, biyatch."

"Angel, be nice."

Serenity shot Ellie one last deathglare before going back to cooking.

"Time of month?" Ellie asked quietly.

"Ye-up," Danny replied.

"Right anyways, do you think it would be safe for you to test the potion I was making to make it safe for people with allergies to touch/eat whatever they're allergic to?"

"Um… with what?"

"Pot."

"Shut up."

"It's not my fault the one time you got stoned you found out you were allergic to marijuana."

"No! You are not harming Master!" Serenity wailed shrilly.

"But I wanna get my Mastery in potions…!" Ellie whined and poked the other blonde.

"My Master…!"

"My Mastery…!"

"Master!"

"Mastery!"

"Mommy!" Mindy chirped and teleported on top of the table.

"Hi, baby," Serenity cooed.

Danny gave Mindy a look of sympathy when Serenity started to coddle the poor girl.

* * *

Danny glanced down with annoyance when he realized Serenity was sitting at his feet _again_. "Babe, stop sitting at my feet."

"Master…!" she whined back.

"Keep clothes on!"

"I wanna please you, my Lord."

"…don't ever call me that again."

"Master…"

Serenity whimpered when Danny couldn't take it and stormed off.

"I want my fucking mate back," he muttered to himself.

"I'm unworthy…!" he heard wailed from their bedroom. "I-I'll st-stop being a nuisance to M-Master…"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Danny screamed when he saw her cut her wrists. He quickly closed the cuts and pinned her arms behind her. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF! DO YOU REALIZE I WOULD'VE DIED WITH YOU, STUPID?"

"You don't want me anymore!"

"I am sick of you groveling at my feet," Danny snapped back and let go of her arms once they were tied behind her back where she couldn't hurt herself.

"B-but-."

"Either you are going to listen to me, or I'll make you. Keep in mind I'm a vampire, love."

Serenity bit her lip before a devious plot formed in her head. "Master, are you thirsty?" she purred and flipped her hair off her neck. Danny felt bloodlust take over him since it was his Feeding day and started to drink her blood.

The veela quickly got rid of the bonds, cut his wrist, and stuck the wrist in her mouth before he realized what was going on.

'You could've asked,' Danny mumbled in her head grudgingly. First she tricks into being dominant, and now she tricked him into Turning her. 'Give me a warning when you feel your fangs forming… I don't think it would be a good idea for us to Feed off each other at the same time…'

'…they're forming.'

Danny pulled his fangs away and closed the teeth marks right as felt something sharp prick his wrist.

"Angel, mouth off wrist please."

Big golden eyes stared at him in a way that told him she wanted more.

"Come on, I'd rather not have you Feeding off my wrist," Danny said again and fought a groan. Damnit, no one warned him what it normally felt like to be Fed off.

Serenity immediately pounced on his back to get to his neck hungrily.

Danny swung her around and stuck his tongue in her mouth after cutting it on his fangs. Serenity quickly got the hint.

* * *

"Guys…" Lee groaned when he wanted to talk to Danny about something. Why were they always snogging on the job?!

'Can't you tell we're Feeding?' was snapped in Lee's mind by both of the mages.

"…what? Serenity, how did you-?"

"Trickeded Master into Turning me just now," Serenity chirped and tried getting to Danny's neck again.

"Down, Angel. You just took a lot from me, and I'm not used to having my blood sucked yet."

"But…! Blood…!"

"Later."

"Okay! Blood, blood, blood…"

Lee backed out at that. He didn't want to be sucked dry by a newborn vampire personally.

* * *

"We need to tell my family now, and yes, you are taking the blame," Danny stated. "I'll teach you how to warp when your period is done…"

"Why?"

"Better safe than sorry."

"Oh, okay! What about that link ritual thingy, Master?"

"Erm, let me get the book out…"

"Yay!"

* * *

Isabelle blinked when Danny warped with Serenity in tow but quickly left, leaving the veela there.

'Can you hear me now?' Danny asked Serenity.

'Yep! I love you, Master!'

'I love you, too.'

"What are you-? Can you two ever let us have a proper ceremony for anything?!" Jeremiah demanded when Serenity flashed him a toothy grin.

Danny warped back and scooped his newly Turned vampire in his arms.

"I trickeded him," Serenity stated proudly and snuggled in his embrace.

"She's on her period," Danny dead-panned.

"Private!"

"You'll live."

"Aren't I dead now?"

"Partially."

"Oh, okay. I love you…!"

"I love you, too, Angel."

* * *

"What are you going to do, Dante?" Jeremiah asked in concern when the women wandered off to re-plan _Mindy's_ Turning. "She'll need Fed every three hours for the next week."

"Go to Hogwarts with her tomorrow, and tell Dumbledore the truth. She was menstruating, pissed me off, and thought tricking me into Turning her would make me happy…"

"A little more detail please, nephew."

"I was getting sick of her acting like a slave girl, so I left the room to calm down. She decided I deemed her unworthy and tried to commit suicide in her crazed state. Dumbles doesn't need to know that though."

"You're going to have fun getting her used to her more vibrant emotions."

"…she's already a devil harpy from hell when mad. I'm dooooooooomed."

"No, she'll be more loyal to you. You'll just be keeping her from killing anyone."

"I think I should Floo Dumbles'…"

"You can use the Floo here if you want. It's probably safer than to use it at your home…"

"Thanks."

* * *

"Mr. Riddle, what a surprise," Dumbledore said warmly. Maybe the boy would change sides? He could be the ultimate spy against Voldemort!

"Erm, you know how veela sometimes get during that time of month…" Riddle said nervously.

"Refresh my memory."

"Raging, possessive, barely lets mates' out of sight? Ring a bell?"

"Ah, yes."

"Let's see, ran off to calm down from Serenity being clingier than usual, she thought I was mad at her, teased me with blood and got my bloodlust controlling me, and shoved my wrist into her mouth before I could notice."

"…she tricked you into Turning her?" Dumbledore asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I love having an insane genius as a girlfriend," was the sarcastic retort. "I'm going to have to watch her tomorrow unless you want a menstruating veela who was recently partially Turned and still getting adjusted to stronger emotions running around?"

"…thank you for warning me ahead of time. I'm surprised you were able to sneak off."

"She's whining right now to me… We've only had a mental link for twenty minutes, and I'm already regretting it."

"But don't veela normally enslave their mates at her age?"

"She tried. It didn't work."

"So you're her Master then."

"Um…"

"I'm taking that as a yes. Keep her in line, and do your job."

"Yes, _Mother_." Riddle rolled his eyes and went to leave before pausing and asking, "Should I tell Harry his little sister might suck his blood?"

"…that would be a logical choice."

"Um, I don't know what logical means, so I'm just going to wreak havoc on your school now, tootles!"

Dumbledore cursed Slytherin when the boy warped somewhere in the castle. He hated how the heirs could transport within castle walls.

* * *

'Master…!' Serenity whined for the twentieth time.

'Vhat do you vant from me?' Danny replied teasingly.

'You just had to do that.'

'Duh. I'm wreaking havoc on Hogwarts and trying to find Harry.'

'Master, what did you do?'

'…sealed all the ebil house elves in the prefect's bathroom.'

'You didn't get hurt by the house elves?'

'I beat the ebil buggers! Bwahahahaha!'

'Good. When will you be back, Master?'

'Once I find Har, love.'

'…what did you call me?' Harry's voice chimed in.

'Brother!' Serenity chirped.

'The voices, the voices! Hey, mate, where are you?' Danny asked casually.

'Slytherin common room, why?' Harry responded.

'Need to talk to you.'

'Does Dumbles-?'

'He knows I'm here.'

'Oh, okay then…'

"Hi, Jim!" Danny chirped and poked his head in after getting the door to open.

"…how did you get in here?" Blaise asked slowly.

"Slytherin's heir, duh."

* * *

"I hate that time of month," Harry concluded when Danny explained what happened. "What time did she-?"

"At eleven, why?"

"…don't you need to-?"

"Shit!"

* * *

Danny quickly picked up his shivering Serenity when he rushed home. "I'm sorry, baby…" he whispered and quickly gave her contact to his neck.

Danny groaned when his phone started to ring when he had a veela-elf-vampire tribrid sucking his blood.

"Hello?" he answered with slight irritation. "What is it, Jeff? What the hell does your father want to see us about? We live in two different worlds. I don't care. No, she's sucking on my neck thank you very much. Brat tricked me into Turning her. Yes, she has fangs considering they're currently in my neck."

Serenity quietly licked the wound closed and just clung to her Master possessively.

'Har, are you busy Friday night?'

'Nope, why?' Harry answered.

'Some Muggle lord wants a meeting with the three of us.'

'…why?'

'No clue. He's the father of the Jeff kid.'

'Oh, and Jeff couldn't keep his mouth shut?'

'Ye-up.'

'How's Ren?'

'I'm fine,' Serenity stated.

'How are you in my head?'

'Went through Master. _Duh_.'

'Angel, be nice,' Danny scolded gently.

'Right, going back to making out with some random girl now,' Harry decided.

'Ew…!' Serenity couldn't help but whine.

"There, there, my pretty angel," Danny said lovingly and patted her back.

"Master!"

"Yes?"

"Is me palers now?"

"Nice grammar."

"Is me?"

"A little… You can't really tell though."

"That's queird."

"…queird…?"

"I just made that word up."

* * *

"…Harry, who was that…?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I don't know, but she had a nice rack," Harry stated with a smirk.

"Pervert!" Harry scowled when Hermione slapped him across the face.

"Ow… What was that for?"

"For staring at her rack!"

"We're not dating anymore."

"Hi, Harry, Hermione!" Luna chirped and jumped on Harry's back.

"Hiya, Luna," Harry said and kissed her cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want to join Harry and me in making out?" Luna innocently asked Hermione.

Hermione once again turned an interesting mixture of green and red before stalking off.

"Well, that got rid of her," Harry decided.

"See, saying bizarre things to catch people off-guard helps you in your everyday life," Luna lectured.

"Hm, that explains Danny…"

"Fwiend…"

* * *

A half-asleep Danny just let a jabbering Serenity lead him to her classroom the next morning. He hated having to wake up every three hours to get Serenity blood. At least he had managed to sneak off to hunt when she first fell asleep…

Of course, Dumbledore had to spread it around that he was dominant of Serenity. Danny would get him back for that once he was awake… Hm, maybe spike his lemon drops with speed? Wait, they probably already were spiked with speed…

Danny decided to not do anything when Serenity threw a fireball at the ancient headmaster when Dumbledore entered her classroom.

"MY Master!" she screeched possessively.

"…you can smell gay people, Angel?" Danny asked slowly.

"Mine," was mumbled again.

* * *

Ed Iter carefully knocked on the Potters' classroom door during the Hogwarts' Lunch period.

"Come in," Harry Potter yelled.

Ed immediately noticed the room was dimly lit. It was the blonde head blocking Riddle's neck from view that caught his attention though.

"Thank you, Master," was quietly murmured as luminous gold eyes glanced up at Ed suspiciously before turning back to the tallest teen in adoration.

Riddle rolled his eyes when Ms. Potter fell asleep on him. "What are the chances of me being able to wake her up without her biting me in her sleep, Har?"

"Very low," Potter said dryly and tenderly pushed his sister's hair out her face. "Can we help you?" was directed at Ed.

"I was hoping for an interview but if this is a bad time…"

"Very bad time. Uh…"

Ed just barely managed to dodge the fireball thrown at him. He had accidentally woken up Ms. Potter.

"Angel," Danny scolded.

"Master…!" Serenity whined back.

Danny was still caught off-guard by the glowing gold her eyes became after her Turning. It was the only thing that really changed physically.

"No. Don't throw fireballs for no reason."

"But the bastard woked me up…!"

"Sh…" Serenity fell back asleep after Danny slowly started to rub her back. "I'd get out of here if I was you."

Ed took the Dark heir's advice.

* * *

"You should wake her up now, mate," Harry said.

"Okay."

"Meh…" Serenity mumbled and clung tightly to the other vampire.

"Come on, sis; you need to eat," Harry said gently.

"Okay. Master…"

Danny protectively wrapped an arm around her and led her into Harry's room where they were going to eat.

* * *

Serenity just stared at her Master in adoration after He fell asleep that night. Ivory skin glistened in the moonlight streaming from their window, contrasting his impossibly dark hair with glittering, subtle streaks of silver. She barely traced her finger along His left arm where she wanted to engrave her name to be with Him forever…

* * *

Danny knew Serenity's period was over when he was woken up by Serenity sobbing, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Angel," he said sleepily and pulled her to him.

"Master, sorry, but I kind of have to go to work."

"I'm up…"

"You can still sleep!"

"You are aware you just went from hysterical to sarcastic to hysterical, right?"

"Are you saying I'm crazy?!"

"No, I'm saying you aren't used to the crazed emotional urges I've had my whole life."

Danny sighed and comforted his now sobbing mate. "It-it's n-not fair!"

"It's okay, love… I'm here."

"You'll leave…"

"No, I won't."

"Y-you'll decide I'm t-too high maintenance for y-you."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"Are you arguing with me, missy?"

"N-no!"

* * *

Dumbledore ducked wisely when he saw the floo activate.

"Ren… stop doing that…" he heard Riddle order in exasperation.

"Hmph," was the stubborn reply.

Dumbledore looked up to see it was safe. Good, his youngest professor was in her dominant mate's arms and being scolded gently by the looks of it.

"Mr. Riddle, a word?" he asked meekly.

"Angel… just go to your classroom. I'll be there in a few minutes," Riddle said lovingly and kissed her head.

"But-," she protested with big gold eyes locked into his.

"Don't try hypnotizing me, love. Keep in mind I'm your Sire and automatically more powerful than you."

"Hmph."

Riddle rolled his eyes as Professor Potter stomped off.

"I'm guessing her emotions are out of proportion still?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

"…um, what does proportion mean…?"

"Are they, as you teenagers say it, 'out of whack?'"

"Yes, and never say that again."

* * *

"Professor Potter," Danny heard a student say as he walked into the classroom.

"Yes, Dennis?" Serenity asked sharply.

"Will you go with me to the Yule Ball this year?"

"Hey, I saw her first," Danny whined and scooped Serenity into his arms.

"Danny," Serenity squealed when he tossed her in the air.

"I got my Angel," he whispered in her ear and sat down at her desk chair. Serenity was too busy staring at his neck to pay attention.

"Master…"

Danny rolled his eyes when Serenity decided it was her Feeding time and said, "Right just turn your homework in on the desk I guess."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mindy and Angela were wandering around in boredom.

"I wish Daddy was home…" Mindy complained when she was actually driven to the most boring place in the whooooooooole house, the library.

"Yeah, he always plays with us when he's not working," Angela stated.

"There's book on the green fire stuff Mommy and Daddy use to go to the big castle school," was chirped.

"Really?"

"Wanna surprise my Mommy and Daddy?"

"Sure!"

"I'm bringing Mr. Sunny with me."

"I'll bring… Sharon!"

"Hi!" Sharon chirped and skipped over to the other girls. The four-year-old's hazel eyes were sparkling merrily.

"Wanna see the big castle school my Mommy works at? We're gonna go there to surprise my Mommy and Daddy," Mindy stated as she clutched her teddy to her chest.

"I wanna bwing my dolly."

"Dolly and Mr. Sunny can have a tea party together!"

"Yay!"

"I'm too mature for tea parties," Angela stated.

The seven-year-old and four-year-old stuck their tongues out at the nine-year-old.

"Me gonna get Dolly and da tea party set!" Sharon chirped.

"Okay! See if you can get into Mommy's cookies while Angie and I try to find the powder stuff to make the fire green," Mindy said.

"Okay!"

* * *

Mindy stuck her lip out when she and Angela couldn't seem to find the right powder. She thought that the green sugar would've worked…! With a pout, Mindy stalked up to the fireplace and yelled, "Turn green, damnit!"

'You shouldn't say that, young Mistress,' Shadow scolded as the wolf watched its Master's daughter with amusement.

"So?"

'Try the powder in the pot on the mantle.'

"Okay! You're coming with us."

'Why?'

"Daddy would get mad if you let something happen to us…"

Shadow gave her puppy eyes when it felt its collar locked around its neck.

* * *

Dumbledore smiled happily when he finished his paperwork and could finally take his morning tea and lemon drop break. Without a glance back, he left his office.

* * *

The giggling trio looked at the big room in awe. "Oooh, what that?" Sharon chirped and poked the big red bird sitting by the desk. The bird squawked in indignation when Sharon pulled a feather out. "Pretty…"

"These walls are booooooooooooring…!" Mindy whined and pulled crayons out of her Mommy's tote bag she had borrowed without permission.

"Um, guys, maybe you shouldn't do that…" Angela said slowly when the younger girls started to color on the walls.

"We're making walls pwetty like the birdy!" Sharon chirped. "Right, Dolly?"

The girls skipped out a few minutes before Dumbledore reentered to see his office trashed.

* * *

"Me thinks we lost…" Sharon whimpered when the girls somehow wandered into the dungeons.

* * *

Ginny walked out of Potions tiredly but stopped when she was three familiar girls looking a little scared.

"Mindy… Sharon… Angie…" she said slowly in disbelief.

"Ginny!" was chirped happily.

"We got lost. Me was scawed…!" Sharon wailed and clung to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, what is the meaning of this," Snape demanded.

"Is you Ellie's boyfwiend?" Sharon asked innocently.

"I have no idea why and how they are here, Professor," Ginny said slowly.

"We wanted to see Wenny and Danny," Sharon said and continued to cling to Ginny's legs.

Ginny sighed and called Danny's communicator. "Dan, your daughter and two of her friends snuck over here again," she said dryly.

"Where are they?" Danny asked with worry.

"Dungeons. I found them."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

"Daddy!" Mindy cheered and jumped into her father's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Danny demanded as he led the girls to the Mage classroom. Danny gave his familiar a look and asked, 'Why did you let them go here?!'

'…uh, hi, Master!'

"What are you goofballs doing here?" Serenity cooed and picked up Sharon and Mindy. (She couldn't pick up Angela anymore.)

"We missed you guys…!" Sharon whined and snuggled in her arms. "Sissy."

Danny smiled and picked up the nine-year-old staring at the other girls with jealousy.

"We brought our tea set, Daddy," Mindy chirped once they were in the office connected to the classroom.

"…okay…" Danny said slowly.

* * *

Danny twitched when he got dragged into the tea party.

* * *

"Dan, Ren, Har," Ellie said hurriedly when they got home. "We just found a toddler who was abandoned by his parents apparently."

"Where?" was demanded in unison.

"Not far from the Leaky Cauldron. I got him something to eat. His name is David."

"Okay."

Serenity was the first to reach the poor boy and started to immediately coo over him.

"Hi!" Sharon chirped and poked David.

"Sharon, don't poke him," Danny scolded.

"But, Danny…!"

"And, Ren?"

"Yes?" Serenity asked as she cradled the freaked-out toddler.

"Don't make him shit himself."

"Dear, will you stop swearing in front of the children?"

"No."

Ellie was quietly explaining to Harry the wounds that she had to heal as David seemed to cling to Serenity after getting over his initial shock.

'I'll distract the other kids,' Danny said to his best friends.

'Okay, love. What are you going to do?' Serenity asked dryly.

'I'm just going to get out the board games again; I guess.'

'That'll work.'

* * *

"Don't go!" David wailed when Serenity put him down to leave for the meeting with Lord Schrio.

"I have to, cutie. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"B-but-!" Serenity kneeled down and kissed his head before following her boys out the door.

Danny rolled his eyes when Harry and Serenity were fighting over who got to sit in the front seat.

"Dan…!"

"Dearie…!"

"Don't drag me into this," Danny said hurriedly.

* * *

Jeff bit his lip in nervousness when he saw the red Ferrari pull into his driveway.

Lord Schrio smirked when he saw the three leaders from what that Dumbledore man called "teen rebellion taken too far".

* * *

"Giddy up, bro-bro!" Serenity chirped and pounced on Harry's back.

'Better you than me, mate,' Danny said to Harry.

'Take her please!' Harry begged.

'Nope.'

'Please?'

'No.'

'Pretty please?'

'Ne-ope.'

Harry gave Serenity a look when the veela-vampire practically shoved him on Danny's lap.

She just smiled brightly at his glare and snuggled between "her" boys. "I love you, bro!" she chirped sweetly.

Harry rolled his vivid emerald eyes and gave his sister a one-armed hug. "Brat."

"But I'm your brat."

"Yeah, she's our brat, Jamie," Danny said with a chuckle and wrapped an arm around the blonde also.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too, midget."

"You're nicer," Serenity decided and poked Harry a few times.

"Quit it, munchkin," Harry said teasingly and poked her back.

"Poke!"

"Poke."

"Pore!"

"Fort!"

"Pork!"

"Spork!"

"…okay, you guys can stop whenever you want," Danny said slowly.

"POKE!" Serenity chirped and poked Danny's nose to his bemusement.

"I got a spork," Harry said seriously and conjured a spork. "And I think I know how to use it."

"…okay then, Jim…" Danny said slowly. "You two need to stay away from caffeine!"

"You drink it, too, now."

"Yeah, but I limit myself. I got a small; you guys got larges."

"It was your idea to stop at a coffee house after dinner."

"I was tired…! Do you want me driving when I'm tired?"

"No… Fear my spork!"

Danny sighed and snatched the spork from Harry. "Gimme that."

"Mine!"

"Ha, it's mine now," Serenity cackled and stole it from Danny.

"Give me it," Danny said with blue eyes piercing into gold.

"Ahem," Lord Schrio said pointedly after watching the teenagers bicker like toddlers in shock. Jeff was laughing from the corner he was eavesdropping in.

"What?" was asked in unison.

"May we please act like mature adults?"

"I'm not an adult yet though," Danny said cheekily.

"Neither is me!" Serenity chimed in and snuggled against Danny.

"Lovely grammar. Children, behave," Harry said sarcastically.

Serenity stuck her tongue out at her legal guardian. "Neh!"

"How old are you again, sis?"

"Sixteen."

"Really, I thought you and Danny were toddlers that were dating…"

"Hey!"

Danny quickly pulled Serenity on his lap where she and Harry couldn't fight. "Behave, children," he said mockingly.

"Says he who lost his temper and killed someone," Harry snapped back.

"Like you didn't want to kill Lestrange."

"So, I didn't do it though."

"Yeah, well, at least I have a girlfriend."

"At least I have a functional brain."

"…what does functional mean?"

"Well, that just proved my point."

"Wimp."

"Stupid."

"Four-eyes."

"Future AA member."

"Boring."

"Wow, creative."

"Nafurg."

"…what?"

"I made that word up! See, me is smarts!"

"Children, behave," Serenity drawled.

"Please…" Schrio begged. He had waited too long for this day…!

"You're welcome!" Danny chirped.

"…what?"

"…you said please!"

"But-?"

"There is no logic in Danny's logic," Harry said slowly.

"What's logic?" Danny asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Nothing important to you, mate."

"Oh, okay!"

* * *

'I'm bored…!' Danny whined.

'Master, I'm trying to pay attention,' was Serenity's reply.

'Bro, shut up,' was Harry's more effective version.

* * *

Harry and Serenity exchanged looks when Danny had the audacity to fall asleep during the meeting.

"And this is why Danny is in charge of training and battling," Serenity said dryly and pecked her Master's cheek. "His attention-span is very, very, very low."

"If it exists," Harry added.

"I wonder if Jerry realizes this…"

"Sucks for him."

"Wenny-bear," was mumbled as Serenity was tightly grasped by the vampire.

"Don't fall asleep, sis," Harry said gently.

"Comfy…" was mumbled back by Serenity who was being cuddled by the sleeping teen.

Harry rolled his eyes as a jet of water came out of his wand.

"Harry!" Danny yelped.

* * *

Lord Schrio was very happy at the offer to visit their home to continue the meeting.

"Danny, you drive like a maniac," Jeff managed to get out.

"Wanna get home… bored… bored…" Danny mumbled and hit the gas once again.

Harry rolled his eyes as his half-asleep friend finally got the Muggles to Headquarters.

* * *

Danny blearily followed a pale Serenity. The taller vampire laid down and just let his mate do what she wanted, too tired from the recent events to care.

"What are you doing…?" he mumbled when he realized his hands were tied together.

"Making sure you sleep," was the chirped answer as he was tucked in after the veela drank from him.

"Oh, okay… Don't rape me please…"

"I won't."

"Stay…" Danny whined when Serenity went to get back to the meeting.

"Master, I should be at the meeting."

"But I want you with me."

Serenity rolled her eyes when Danny easily broke the bonds on his wrists and pulled her to him.

'My Angel,' Danny stated to Harry before falling asleep.

'Danny's not letting me leave. He's using me as a teddy again,' Serenity said to her brother dryly.

'Okay,' Harry answered with a sigh.

'I'm trying to sleep…!' Danny whined. 'I'm not an opera.'

'…I sure hope not, mate.'

'I'm not tired anymore…'

'Then get butts over to meeting.'

'I don't wanna…!'

"Come on, Danny," Serenity said softly and stroked his face lovingly.

* * *

Danny plopped down on the empty couch in the library with a scowl.

"Dan, Ren needs somewhere to sit," Harry said to his friend lying on the couch.

Danny grunted when Serenity just sat on his back. "Ren…!" he whined.

Serenity smiled and started to give him a massage. She really just wanted to get her Master to relax at the moment…

"Danny, what happened to your shirt?" Jeff asked dryly.

"I took it off because I thought I was going to take a nap," Danny mumbled before dozing off.

"Okay, he can sleep through a herd of elephants," Serenity chirped and sat on Harry's lap.

"Sis…!" Harry whined.

"I bite," Serenity snapped back and bared her fangs. The blonde gave a shrilly yelp when Danny's magic unconsciously pulled her to him.

"You're a teddy bear apparently."

Serenity shrugged and kissed Danny's nose while trying to sit up.

* * *

"Are you staying the night, mate?" Danny asked Harry after he was woken up.

"I can't… I got a date tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh yeah, good luck!"

"Thanks."

"You're going to relax tomorrow," Serenity stated after kissing Mindy goodnight and pulling David off her yet again.

"I have training to do," Danny stated.

"It can wait. You've been stressed out lately, and I haven't been helping…"

* * *

Danny decided he could deal with relaxing when he saw Serenity sprawled next to him with a small smile the next morning.

"…what are you wearing?" he asked slowly.

"French maid outfit."

"…where did you get it?"

"It was in our coat closet… I have a bath started for you, Master."

* * *

"…bubble bath?" Danny asked dryly.

"It'll cover up parts you won't want me to see, my Lord."

"Don't call me that."

"Hmph. Take the fun out of it. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Don't care. Not cereal or toast please."

"Okay."

* * *

Danny was just about to walk out of the bathroom to put something on besides his boxers when Serenity happily entered with a tray in her hands.

"Dearie!" she chirped and basically forced him to put a bathrobe on.

"When did I get a bathrobe?" Danny asked dryly.

"Jerry bought you one."

"O…kay… then."

Serenity pulled the chair out for Danny with a bright smile and gave him the fresh muffins she had made with leftover batter. She handed him the smoothie she blended up and started to brush his hair back into a ponytail.

"You don't need to brush my hair, love," he commented.

"It's fun," she chirped back.

"Did you eat?"

"Yep. Love, it's ten thirty."

"Oh…"

David chose that moment to cling to Serenity's legs again. Danny and Serenity exchanged looks when he chirped, "Mommy!"

"Uh…" Serenity stammered and gave Danny puppy eyes.

"…daddy?" David begged and looked at the man he had heard his new sissy call Daddy.

"One last time I have to be pregnant?" Serenity asked sweetly.

"Fine," Danny said and let the toddler tackle-hug him.

"DADDY!" David chirped happily.

"I'm going to tell Mindy and then my family that we have a new little one," Danny said and hugged the redheaded toddler. "Come on, scamp. You're coming with me."

"Daddy…" was mumbled dreamily.

* * *

"Hi, Harry!" Luna chirped and pounced on Harry's back.

"Hey, Luna," Harry replied with a smile. "I just need to make sure Filch knows I'm not chaperoning today…"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Dante, who is that?" Isabelle asked slowly.

"Apparently my new son," Danny said dryly. "Damn Ren's puppy eyes."

"Daddy," David mumbled for the billionth time.

Danny quickly explained to his aunt how they found David in Italian.

"You have to love how veela are suffocatingly mothering," Jeremiah said dryly, having walked in mid-conversation.

* * *

"Uncle," Leon tried again to get his new nephew to say uncle right.

"Wucle Leon," David chirped and clapped his hands frantically.

"Ah, he's so cute!" Dawn cooed and cradled David to her chest.

"Big tummy!" David chirped.

Danny rolled his eyes with amusement but soon started to scowl. "What are you doing here?" Danny snapped when Voldemort warped in to bring Dawn home.

"Hi, Tom!" Dawn chirped. "Isn't he cute?"

"What did you do?" Voldemort demanded when he saw the _young_ boy in his son's arms.

"I am a virgin!" Danny snapped back.

"Damn it, I owe someone money then…" Leon complained with a pout. "I would've thought by now that Serenity would've just tied you to the bed…"

"That's why I forced her to give me a loyalty oath to never do anything against me when she was thinking about doing something around those lines."

"Virgin?" David asked in confusion. "I thought you Daddy?"

"I-. Uh, I'll explain when you're older, kiddo," Danny choked out.

"Ah yes, what did you tell Mindy when she asked about pregnancy? Playing hide and seek in my stomach?" Dawn teased her youngest son.

"Hey, at least she won't find out the hard way like Ren and I did." Danny shuddered at the memory of walking in on someone while still on the streets.

"I'm not going to ask…"

"Daddy," David stated yet again.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Danny responded.

"Daddy."

Danny glowered when his mother took his son from him and put him in his father's arms.

"Grandpa!" David chirped and snuggled up to the Dark Lord to Danny's disgust.

"What's your name, little one?" Tom asked gently, ignoring the seething prince.

"David."

'Damnit, Father just happened to show up to take Mum home,' Danny whined.

'And?' Serenity asked dryly.

'David is clinging to him.'

'Great…'

'Yeah.'

Danny was cursing fate when he got dragged shopping with his parents, both of them.

* * *

"No, Ren should be here," Danny snapped when he was dragged into a store for young children. "And she's still not used to her emotions… prone to randomly throwing fireballs…"

Voldemort hissed something under his breath. David poked him and started hissing, too. "Me hiss, too, Grandpa!"

* * *

Harry laughed in amusement when Luna mooned the reporters while babbling about keeping away some odd creature.

He yelped though when she decided to stick her hand down his pants. "What are you doing?" he choked out.

"Checking for glimbirs. They're breeding now, don't you know?" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Hands off, missy. You're a minor still."

"I'm seventeen on February 9!"

"We'll see…"

"Yay!"

'Good lordy, one date and she's already talking about sex,' Harry mused to himself. Sirius would be proud.

* * *

Serenity clung to Danny when they approached the store. She didn't want to be near the Dark Lord.

"Mommy!" David chirped and started to squirm in Voldemort's arms.

"Sh, it's okay, David," Voldemort said patiently.

"I want my mommy!" David wailed.

Voldemort hurriedly handed the toddler to Serenity when he saw her eyes starting to glow crimson.

"Hey, Davie," Serenity cooed and let the little boy latch onto her.

"Mommy."

* * *

Tom and Dawn exchanged confused looks when they heard their son and his mate bickering over what to buy their new son. "I don't remember hearing them disagreeing with each other before…" Dawn said in shock.

"He doesn't need a skateboard, Dan!" Serenity snapped.

"Well, he doesn't need a highchair, either! He's two, Ren," Danny snapped back.

"He can't reach the table!"

"What about a booster seat or whatever those things are called?"

"We need one for your car, too…"

"True, I'll go grab one…"

"Ooh, clothes!"

David held Serenity's hand and followed her dutifully while Danny ran away.

* * *

"Hide me," Danny whispered and hid behind his parents.

"What?" Voldemort asked dryly.

"She found the clothes!"

"You are such a man," Dawn mumbled.

"Ren thinks so anyways," Danny said impishly.

"Wait, so you're not a virgin?"

"Why do you people want me to lose my virginity?"

"She has money on it, son," Voldemort said dryly.

"You're mean," Danny whined and poked Dawn.

"How old are you?"

"Three."

"Hm." Danny decided to poke Voldemort. "You are obnoxious."

"Ren says it's endearing—whatever that means."

"Daddy, why you behind Grandma and Grandpa?" David asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Curses!"

"…Dan, I thought I made you stop drinking almost a year ago," Serenity said slowly. "And I know you're allergic to pot, no one in their right mind would give you something like coke… I scared you out of smoking… Are you smoking catnip?"

"I'm not high!"

"Right…"

* * *

Danny glanced at the stuff Serenity wanted to buy in worry. He was going to have to run home to get the car…

"Why did we walk here?" Danny complained while making sure the Muggle cashier was in earshot. "I'm going to have to run all the way home to grab the car to get the stuff home…"

'Sorry… Didn't mean to buy so much…'

'I'll be back in say… twenty minutes.'

'B-but-.'

'Shhhh… it's okay, love.'

Voldemort almost jumped when Dante growled, 'Touch a hair on my Angel's head and I swear I will fucking castrate you and make you eat it.'

'That's an interesting visual…'

'EWWWWWWWWW!'

'You said it, not me.'

'Hmph.'

* * *

Danny sighed in relief once he and his little family where far, far away from his father.

Serenity unbuckled Davie from his car seat and cuddled him in her arms lovingly while cooing over the redheaded toddler.

"There you guys are," Harry whined and poked Danny a few times.

"Har, who is that?" Danny said dryly and pointed to the blonde at Harry's side.

"Is your father part house-elf? Father and I have never been able to do genetic testing…" the girl said and peered at him suspiciously.

"…maybe that's how I turned out to be a mage because mages **are** part elf…"

Harry wondered if he should've introduced Luna to someone dumb enough to believe everything she said…

"Hm, house elves and mystical elves should be related…"

"Maybe that's why I got pointy ears early…" Danny pouted and flicked his own ear with distaste.

"Wucle Hawwy!" Davie chirped and clung to Harry's legs to his shock.

"Thanks for the warning," Harry said sarcastically and picked up the boy he assumed was going to end up being his nephew.

"Wucle Hawwy."

"Uncle."

"Wucle!"

"Un-cle."

"Ankle!"

"Uncle."

"Urinal!"

"What was that, baby?" Serenity asked dryly.

"Urinal Hawwy!"

"…the urinal is hairy?"

"Uncle," Harry tried again.

"Ankle?"

"…close enough."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Serenity suddenly screamed.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Davie chirped.

"Don't swear in front of the children," Danny mocked.

"I'm just making sure you don't have glimbirs, Professor," Luna said calmly and pulled her hand out of Serenity's pants.

"Really…" Serenity said slowly and pointedly shielded Danny from the taller blonde.

"They're breeding now, as I'm sure you know."

"Refresh my memory as to exactly what they do…"

Serenity snickered when Luna whispered it. "And you see why everyone over the age of eleven who has been to Hogwarts needs to be checked."

"I'll check Danny myself. My hands are smaller, so I'll get all the nooks and crannies."

"What?" Danny asked dryly and snapped out of la-la land a little too late.

"Don't worry. I'm making sure you don't have any glimbirs, Master," was purred.

"…okay… Hand away from-!"

"Do you want your testicles eaten?" Luna asked in a daze while staring off into space.

"No!"

"Then stop whining," Serenity snapped.

"B-but-!"

"Unless you want to go somewhere alone…"

"Is it absolutely necessary?" Danny begged.

"Yep," Serenity said with a very thankful grin aimed at Luna.

A pouting Danny led Serenity up to their room.

"…well, you just guaranteed Serenity was going to like you," Harry said in awe.

"…I can't believe he actually fell for Mummy's old trick for groping people," Luna mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"…are you sure both of us being in our underwear will make sure they'll never come back?" Danny squeaked out nervously.

"Mm hm. And you should return the favor and check me thoroughly…" Serenity purred.

Danny only whimpered.

* * *

"I thought I was supposed to relax today."

"Well, if you take your underwear off, and…"

"Don't even think about it."

"Too late for that!"

"I decided you have to be my personal slave until further notice for lying to me. This day has not been relaxing at all starting with getting a new child."

"But-."

"No buts."

"Master…"

"Go get my clothes."

Serenity grumbled but decided not to push the cranky male vampire. "Here you go," she mumbled. Serenity pouted when Danny made no move to dress her of course.

"Mine."

"Yours."

Danny kept the half-naked veela clutched to his chest possessively and promptly fell asleep.

Serenity sighed and finally admitted to herself that she was his teddy-bear.

* * *

"Right, I think Dan is taking a well-deserved nap," Harry decided when he vaguely heard snoring.

"Ooh…" Luna mumbled and wandered off.

"Luna!" Harry shouted and ran after her.

* * *

Davie pouted when he couldn't get to his mommy. "What are you doing?" Mindy asked to her little brother.

"Me want Mommy!"

"They're busy."

"With what?"

"I don't want to know."

"Me want Mommy!"

"I think they're sleeping… I hear Daddy snoring…"

"Me want Mommy!"

Danny blearily opened his eyes at the sound of two kids bickering outside the warded and locked door.

He drifted into the shadows to see who it was and decided to wait a little before relocking the door for some private time with his Vixie.

"Master?" Serenity asked hopefully as she was pinned down to the bed.

Danny calmly removed his shirt before slipping a tongue into Serenity's mouth.

"I love you," Danny decided and kissed her head tenderly.

"I love you, too," was the lovingly response as Serenity just stared at him in adoration.

Serenity curled up in his arms as she was picked up.

"Mommy!" Davie wailed loudly.

Serenity glanced at Danny cutely before rushing to get her baby boy. Danny stopped her briefly to get a robe on her.

"Mommy!" Davie whimpered and clung to the female vampire's legs.

"Yes, baby?" Serenity asked lovingly.

"You no leave me?"

"Of course not."

"Daddy…" Davie whined and tugged at Danny's jeans.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Danny asked.

"Why does me have red hair?"

"I don't know."

"Harry, are you still here?"

"No, Dan, I'm just magically talking to you," Harry replied sarcastically and poked his best mate.

Danny poked Harry back.

Harry poked Danny.

Danny poked Harry.

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Poke."

* * *

Jeremiah groaned to himself when he got a letter from his father. Apparently, he was enraged that a hybrid would be taking the throne. It didn't help that Father detested veela with a passion and wasn't happy with Serenity who Father called "a manipulative whore".

"Jeremiah Alexander Lamia!" was suddenly yelled.

"Hello, Father," Jeremiah said meekly.

"Where is the hybrid?" Alexander, the former king, growled.

"At his home in London, sir…"

"What?! The stupid boy doesn't even live here?!"

"I-."

"You are his elder! Put him in his place."

"I can't! He's too powerful!" Jeremiah finally snapped.

"You need to get him here, so I can find him a suitable mate!"

"What do you have against Serenity when you never even met her? She's an orphan and has never even met another of her kind! She has already been partially Turned and is submissive, Father."

"Get him here NOW!"

"…is this a bad time?" Serenity asked dryly as she poked her head in with David in her arms.

"Hi, Ankle Jerwy!" Davie chirped and waved.

"Is Dante here?" Jeremiah asked tiredly as Alexander narrowed his eyes at the part-veela.

"Daddy sleeping."

"He got home late from hunting," Serenity explained and put David down. "I was surprised to find venison in the fridge to say the least. Um, who is that, and why is he trying to kill me with his eyes even though Danny would rip him limb to limb if he even touched me?"

"What did you say to me, veela?" Alexander snarled.

* * *

"There you are," Danny mumbled after sleepily warping to Lamia Manor. "Renny-bear…!"

"I told you last night I was stopping by here in the morning to help plan our children's Turning ceremony in a couple of weeks."

"Oh…"

"I'm thirsty!" was all the warning Danny got before Serenity latched onto his neck hungrily.

"Nephew, you know you're still in your boxers and tee-shirt, right?" Jeremiah said slowly.

"Oh… I knew I was forgetting something..."

"Yes, your pants and shirt."

"I am wearing a shirt."

"He means you forgot to put on something a bit nicer, Master," Serenity said after extracting her fangs out of his neck. "Ha, you're starting to get a ginormous hickey, too!"

"Meh… I'm going back to bed with my teddy bear now…"

Serenity pouted when she was clutched to his chest. "Danny…!"

"Shush."

"Daddy!" David whined and pulled at Danny's boxers.

Danny glanced down and smiled gently at his son before going back to hypnotizing his mate. A dazed Serenity obediently followed her mate home with their son clinging to her leg.

* * *

"Dante-!" Jerry tried calling out, but his heir had already left. "His mate was recently Turned, as in a couple of days ago," he told his father weakly.

"So he hasn't been getting much sleep taking care of her," Alexander said with a small smile. "How old is he? Tell me he is a teenager and not a lazy adult."

"He'll be seventeen next month."

"And his pet veela?"

"Don't call Serenity his pet in front of Dante. He isn't happy that she tricked him into being dominant of her. She's sixteen, seventeen in June."

"How do you trick-?"

"Same way she tricked him into Turning her early."

"What?"

"Dante has street smarts but little in book smarts. Serenity is a genius. I chose him because he's more powerful and charismatic than his half-brother. And Leon is mated to a Muggle…"

* * *

Danny yawned and watched Serenity dazedly obey his every command with amusement. The funny part was that she was still whining to him telepathically begging to him to snap her out of it.

'Master…'

'Hm… when should I stop hypnotizing my pet…?'

'You called me your pet,' was mumbled dreamily.

"Come here, girl," Danny mockingly commanded and whistled.

'I'm not a dog…!'

"Grovel."

'You're a meanie…!' was loudly whined as the veela fell to her knees. Danny burst out laughing when she started to mumble how much she loved and appreciated him while mentally calling him a mother-fucker.

Danny scooped her up in his arms and dumped her on the bed gently. Serenity just stared at him with her eyes glazed over from being hypnotized by her Sire.

* * *

'Danny,' Serenity begged an hour later.

'Hm…'

'Please…'

'I don't know… You see, I _am_ your Master and Sire, Angel.'

'I've been good…'

Danny rolled his eyes before breaking her trance. "I should do that on my birthday…" he mumbled under his breath. "…and next time you're going through psycho-menstruation…"

Serenity slapped him across the face and stormed out, only to have a smug Danny blocking the doorway. "Move," she snapped.

"No. You need to remember I'm your owner," was purred as Danny threw the veela over his shoulder.

Serenity purred in content when Danny decided to let loose his aura to remind her who was more powerful.

"Master…"

"Good girl," was cooed.

* * *

"Hello?" Danny called out when he entered Lamia Manor again, fully dressed this time.

"Anyone home?" Serenity yelled as her heels clicked on the stone floor.

"Uncle Jerry! Aunt Izzie?" Mindy shouted.

"Can me have a monkey?" Davie asked his parents with big puppy eyes.

"No," Serenity immediately said.

"What about a birdie?"

"NO!"

"Ankle Jamie has a birdie though…!"

"Hedwig is one of the few nice birdies. Birdies are evil. EVIIIILLLLLLLLL!" Danny wisely put his hand over Serenity's mouth.

"Mommy is scared of birds, son," Danny said to the poor toddler.

"Oh, me can't have birdie then?" David asked cutely.

"Sorry. What about a puppy?"

"Really?!"

"Sure. Have you met my familiar? He's a wolf."

"Cool!"

Jeremiah laughed when he saw his youngest nephew riding on his father's familiar's back.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Veronica rolled her eyes and picked Davie up to his discontent. "Nona…!" he whined. "Davie wanna ride the wolfie…!"

Danny just steadily stared his great-grandfather in the eyes when the elder vampire demanded, "Why is your pet veela not collared or even properly bonded to you?!"

"Because," he said cheekily and wrapped an arm around his submissive mate. Serenity cuddled up to him with a dreamy smile.

"You can never trust a _veela_, Dante!"

"I trust her a hell of a lot more than I trust you!"

"She'll enslave you once she has the chance!"

"She already tried; it didn't work. I made her swear her loyalty to me, Grandfather."

"She is right here!" Serenity snapped.

"I know, Angel."

"Too tight…!"

"Too bad. _Mine._"

"Yes, Master."

"Are you thirsty, love?"

"A little…"

* * *

"Do you think he's purposely trying to get her addicted to his blood?" Veronica asked her brother.

Jeremiah retorted, "It's Dante. He's still in denial that's possible. How would that be a bad thing though if she did gain an addiction?"

"She can hear you!" Serenity yelled.

* * *

"Why do you want to see my aura?" Danny asked dryly.

Alexander just peered at him suspiciously. "If you think I am going to let a weakling-," was as far as the former-king got before silvery-red light burst from Danny. Serenity clung to him and started to purr like crazy yet again.

"Master…" was mumbled dreamily. "I love you…"

"I love you, too, my Angel," Danny whispered back and kissed the veela attached to him.

"Does she always do that?" Alexander asked stiffly and tried not to show how much his great-grandson's presence was affecting him.

"Master…" was mumbled again by the elfin veela.

"Apparently," Danny said gently and just smiled at his Serenity.

"…why aren't you two fully bonded?" Alexander asked in shock at the loyalty his grandson was given by someone who only had an oath and a mark claiming ownership over her head.

"He's proposing to me on my seventeenth birthday. I wanted to be engaged before being married," Serenity said softly from where she was clinging to her mate.

"And I wanted to wait until we were of age for mating… and Uncle Jerry wanted us to wait until we were bonded to start trying for that baby lovely wants desperately…" Danny added lightly.

"Are you having a bonding ceremony then?" Veronica asked eagerly.

"No," both teenagers snapped in unison.

"Why not?"

"We want privacy," Serenity snapped.

"It'll probably happen when we're alone in our room that night," Danny added dryly. "I already told you we'll deal with a huge, public wedding ceremony after a more informal one with close friends and family, Grandma."

"But I never got to plan any of my baby's ceremonies…!"

"I've been planning our wedding since I was nine, damnit," Serenity snapped back.

"…please tell me it's drastically changed since then," Danny mumbled.

"Well, I was thinking how cute you would look in that tux I had originally picked out for you…"

"No!"

"…what?" Veronica asked with laughter.

"We had to draw a wedding scene when we were little in art class. I made our wedding. Danny made something more like a funeral," Serenity chirped. "It was pink-themed and I had him in a bright pink tuxedo."

"I already told you that my clothing and my groomsmen are the only things you can't control, love," Danny teased.

"Ah, I was going to have Snape be your best man… I call dibs on Harry as my maid of honor!"

"No…! I'm your Master and Sire. I should get first dibs on Harry. He's already walking you down the aisle."

"Her adoptive older brother is their best friend," Veronica cleared up to her slightly confused father.

"Oh. That would be a bit of mess, wouldn't it?"

"From what I can tell, the only people those three trust fully are each other… I have little doubt Harry Potter will be talked into moving here once Dante moves in to take the throne."

"We can hear you, you know," Danny said dryly.

"When are you moving in?" Alexander asked stiffly.

"I'm just going to randomly appear sometime. If there's ever a mutiny in the Nundus, I will definitely move in and Harry-nap Harry."

"…Harry-nap?" Serenity asked teasingly.

"There you are, and I heard that," Harry said dryly and leaned on his best friend's head. "Oh, and thanks for keying me into the wards, Jerry."

"I thought you would need to be warned in case Dante was plotting against you again," Jeremiah said with a teasing smile aimed at his heir. Danny stuck his tongue out.

"All I did was bring his godfather back to life, sheesh," Danny mumbled.

"Mate, you just admitted to having plans to kidnap me," Harry pointed out and flicked his friend's ear.

"So…? Mine." Harry laughed when he was thrown over the sofa and Danny started to give him a noogie.

"Dearie, bro, that looks wrong. You're going to start threesome rumors again," Serenity said slowly. She screamed and covered her eyes when the two boys made it look like they were kissing.

"Ow!" Harry yelped when Danny accidentally bit him.

"Sorry. …you're blood tastes like chicken…"

"Don't feed off me!"

"I'm trying to close the wound."

Serenity ran off and threw up in the nearest bathroom at the sight of her mate's tongue on her brother's neck.

* * *

Danny fidgeted his hands with a pout. Serenity was a little pissed and had tied his arms behind him when they got home. "I decided you can deal with being submissive for the evening," Serenity stated and locked the old collar around his neck.

"Don't you dare take me."

"I wasn't planning on it, pet. You're not allowed to leave the room until tomorrow morning."

Danny didn't fight when he was undressed and left in his boxers. Serenity smiled brightly and made him wrap his arms around her.

"You could've said something, Mistress."

"There are much better things you can be doing with your mouth than talking, pretty," was purred back as she pinned her mate down to their bed.

* * *

Danny rested his head on Serenity's leg as she graded papers. It wasn't like he had a choice with his wrists and ankles tied together. "You're cute," Serenity stated and kissed his head.

"You're mean…" Danny mumbled in Italian, forgetting that Serenity kind of did know it now. He yelped and turned bright red when Serenity started to grope his butt roughly.

"Hm… wonder what I'll find up front?"

"Ren…!"

"Bad boy."

"I'm hungry."

"And I'm thirsty and I see a pretty vampire to drink from."

Danny tilted his head to give her access to his neck and scooted onto her lap a little more. It was weird after getting used to Serenity being the one snuggled at his side while he worked… His mind kept wondering what it would be like if he hadn't fought her when she tried to get him to be submissive to her.

Well, he probably wouldn't be a virgin still, and Serenity would never consider being part-vampire…

* * *

Serenity listened to her Master's musing with big eyes as she realized that Master could've tolerated being "Pet" instead.

A part of Serenity was telling her to mark her Master, so she could have the best of both worlds she craved. She wanted him under her moaning and begging for more while he continued to protect and take care of her…

"…I'm sorry, love," she mumbled softly and pressed a hand against his heart before he could ask what was going on, and she could think it through properly.

"…you changed your mind…?" was asked quietly by the hurt shadow mage once he realized what the person he considered loyal to him did. He blinked a few times when his hands and ankles were free.

"No… It doesn't breach my oath because I'm not going to hurt you, duh. _Mine_."

"_Mine,"_ was hissed back as Serenity used her charm to increase his possessiveness. Danny rolled his eyes, being forced to be unaffected by being marked, and held Serenity to his chest possessively. "Why are you making me more possessive than usual?" he asked dryly.

"…because it turns me on."

Danny closed his eyes and figured the less he commented, the more likely his virginity would remain. "Why did you mark me though?" was asked desperately.

"…I d-don't know. Something j-just came over me…" was mumbled back.

"It might be your veela side acting up. Your veela side isn't been held back by humanity now…"

"Are you mad at me?"

"I could never be mad at you, especially since you have a way to make sure I can't."

Serenity stuck her tongue out before clasping her arms around him possessively. "You're still my Master," was purred. "You don't have a choice anymore, my Lord…"

Danny's eyes glazed over slightly as he mumbled, "I wouldn't have it any other way, pet."

Serenity decided she was only going to use the mark to get him used to things and try not to use it unless she felt it was necessary.

"I love you, Master."

"I love you, too. Why do I still have the collar on? Why do we even have it still?"

"Kinky sex! You don't have a choice in the matter either once I'm seventeen," Serenity purred lightly.

"Just give me a turn on top damnit."

"We'll alternate."

"Oh, okay."

Serenity took the collar off and put it away as Danny simply waited patiently for her. "Bleh, I wonder if I can change your mark…" she muttered under her breath. Seriously, she should've put more thought at least into what she was leaving on him for the rest of his life.

"I wouldn't know. If anyone asks we'll just say our marks are symbols of our love," Danny purred.

"We're getting a dominant/submissive bond by the way once I find a milder one. I will force you because it doesn't feel right knowing I have more control over my Master than he does over me."

Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed the bonding blade to Serenity's reply and just snatched her palms. "Keep your hands still…"

"Yes, Master."

"Oh, and do you acknowledge me as your Master and caretaker, now and forever more?"

"Yeah…"

"Say it in Italian."

"I acknowledge you as my Master and caretaker, now and forever more."

"I acknowledge you as my companion and follower through our life."

Serenity flinched silently and obediently followed Danny's instructions.

"What did that do?" she asked with admiration shining in her eyes.

"Basically keeps us from changing our minds about this and gives both of us impulses to follow what our roles say we should do. I made sure it was something that affected both of us, and not just you, Angel. That wouldn't be fair."

"Oh, do you want to see your mark by the way? It's not as fancy as the one you gave me…"

"Um, yeah."

Serenity took a picture and gave Danny it. Danny rolled his eyes when it simply said "Master" surrounded by a heart.

She smiled gently and asked softly, "…seriously, do you hate me for doing that to you?"

"No. It's cute. I think it's fair considering you're marked as my property, so I should be marked as yours as long as you don't take advantage of me. I guess I should take you to a veela-area now since I have no excuse to stay away. I was scared that someone would enslave me, but since you claimed me…"

Serenity hugged him tightly and asked, "When?"

"Our anniversary, it's in a few days, remember?"

"Duh!"

* * *

"Bed time, Angel," Danny said softly with a yawn and didn't say anything when his arms wrapped around his mate tightly. It was either the ritual they just did or his mark.

Both vampires fell asleep with a hand lying on where they marked their mate as theirs.

* * *

Iwanted to wait until at least next chpater to have Danny marked, but that ending was too cute to not use


	9. IMPORTANT

**o.o I'm aliiive...! IMPORTANT NOTE! THIS STORY WILL NOT BE UPDATED AGAIN! READ BELOW OR YOU'LL BE SORRY**

**It's been an eternity, I know. I've been thinking as to why my once endless supply of ideas had ran dry. After a while, I realized it's because I never figured out a plot, just some events I wanted to happen. .. No, I am not abandoning the series. Instead, I'm going to rewrite this story as a series of one-shots that connect to form a story. This will be easier for me to write, so I can actually, you know, update. It'll be titled "Impact: Year VII" if any readers are still alive. lol. Just PM or email me if you is confuzzled. xP**

Riiight, this isn't finished by the way, but I got sick of staring at it... Fear the random dribble o.o I will add an ending to chappie if I can think of one. *glares at trig hw*

* * *

**Chapter Neuf**

…**Veela Are Scary, Master…!**

Serenity happily took Danny's hand as they got ready to leave. She had always wanted to know more about her native culture! "Thank you so much," she squealed to Danny and clung to his arm.

"Anything for my little Angel on our anniversary," was whispered in her ear as Danny kissed her neck.

"I'm thirsty," was purred as Serenity just stared at his pale neck.

"I was thinking about stopping at a vampire-owned café before we went to that area we found, love."

"Okay! Blood, blood, blood…"

* * *

"One extra-large vanilla-blood milkshake, two straws," Danny ordered with Serenity kept firmly at his side. If she wanted him to be more possessive, he wasn't going to argue. "Anything else, Angel?" he asked gently in a whisper.

"Nope."

"Too bad. Um… A grilled vegetable plate and a side of toast… That'll be all. Come on, pet."

Serenity pouted but didn't fight against the person squishing her to his side. She happily opened her mouth when she saw Master was planning on feeding her. Yay!

"Stay still," he scolded and fingered the platinum chain Serenity got Danny for their anniversary.

"I like it when Master is putting me in my place," Serenity purred.

"I would like it if my pet would stop making it hard for me to keep my promise to my great-uncle," Danny said pointedly and tickled her chin.

* * *

Meanwhile, plotting of the most devious, immature type was happening.

"No, no, no! I did that last year, Forge," Harry snapped. "I already turned people into animals…!"

"That was their animagus forms though, Har," Ginny pointed out. "This is just random animals."

"And, they are spiking the food and not just shooting down potions from hidden paintball guns," Ellie added.

Harry pouted. "I still say my idea is better…!"

"We are not turning everyone into marshmallows!"

"Hmph."

"He just wants to eat his girlfriend up," Ginny said in a stage-whisper.

"She's a minor," Harry complained teasingly.

"Ew! Aren't you the one making Serenity wait?"

"Until she's of age. I'm waiting until Luna is of age, no?"

"But, ew!"

"If it weren't for the fact you're with Blaise, I would say you wanted me."

"Harry!" the twins yelled.

"Hi. Ow!" Ginny had slapped her leader across the face.

* * *

Serenity gulped and kept her mate near her when they drew nearer. She wasn't letting any bitch put a hand on her Master!

"You have my permission to take control of me if you see the need," Danny whispered in her ear.

'I'm glad you trust me so much…' was mumbled dreamily.

'Of course I trust you, Angel.' Danny's eyes glazed over when Serenity felt a strong spark of jealousy. Well, a little wouldn't hurt him…

"Come on, Master!" Serenity chirped and forced him to pay attention to her.

* * *

'You little wench,' Danny teased and happily thanked her for making him not notice what was going on when she withdrew her charm in a small café.

"Well, isn't this a sexy little bitch," a veela purred and lifted Danny's head up from behind.

Serenity was about to intervene when Danny simply threw the veela against the wall indifferently.

"Right, what were you saying, love?"

"I love you, dearie," Serenity said with a laugh and pecked her Master on the nose.

"I love ya, too, babe."

"Keep that thing in line!" the veela from before screamed at Serenity.

"Get your hands away from my submissive mate before I have to kill you," Danny snarled and stood up sinisterly.

The veela took one look at what she obviously knew was what most veela considered one of the rare true Masters and started groveling at his feet.

"Oh, sir…" she purred and motioned her friends who could probably tell what she found.

"…what the fuck?" Danny asked slowly and backed away slowly in an attempt to hide behind Serenity.

Serenity clung to _her_ Master with a pointed glare. She had a feeling this would happen. Maybe she should've mentioned that to Danny…

"We just want to please you, sir," was purred by a small herd surrounding the freaked-out prince.

"_Mine!"_ Serenity hissed possessively.

"What is going on in-?" someone started to say and stopped to stare at Danny. "M-my L-lord," the veela priestess stuttered out and kissed Danny's feet.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Danny demanded.

"Get your hands off my Master…!" Serenity wailed with a few faked tears and a little charm pumped in the person who didn't have his full attention on her.

"Sh… It's okay, mio piccolo Angelo…" Danny whispered and cradled Serenity lovingly.

Serenity giggled and clung to him tightly.

The priestess sighed before dragging the prince by the hand to a temple.

* * *

Danny blanched at the three naked statues. There was a man thrown on the floor in chains, a woman obviously in charge of the first man and looking up at what Danny thought was a man, and the largest statue, but was hard to see from the height though he had no idea why the bottom half looked a bit like him…

"Hey, dearie, that statue is almost as big as you."

Danny flushed and glared at his pet. 'How would you know?' he dangerously drawled.

'You don't lock at the door when you take a shower at Lamia Manor.'

'You've been watching me shower?!'

'Why not? You never let me see even though I should have rights to at least. I'll be a good girl if we save water and bathe together…'

'Keep dreaming.'

'Okay!'

Danny swatted away a pair of hands trying to undo his zipper viciously. The prince scowled at the French princess of the veela. "Love, I'm going to be holding you to keep people from taking my virginity," Danny said dryly. "That's yours to take."

* * *

Princess Bella seethed when she was blatantly ignored by the person she knew was a vampire prince and possibly a descendent of the person most veela considered a god.

"He's from the right family, priestess," she said slowly in her native language, French, and continued giving puppy eyes at the vampire too busy licking his pet's neck. "He's the Lamia prince which is the family Amatore was from according to legends."

"Master has no idea what you just said by the way," the pet said dryly before going back to her Master's neck. "He speaks English, Portuguese, and Italian. He trusts me to translate for him… Oh, and he wants me to tell you to get your grubby hands away from him."

"Si," the Italian said dryly. Princess Bella seethed some more when she heard him purr something in the odd looking veela's ear in Italian.

Gorgeous silver-tinted eyes met hers briefly and made her want to swoon. Bella pouted at the fact he was unaffected by her charm and was still basically ignoring her. Was having one child with him too much to ask for? She would love to take a god descendant's virginity…

Gold eyes turned crimson when the prince's pet jumped out of his arms and slammed the princess against the wall angrily.

"No one is touching _my_ mate!" the submissive snarled possessively. The girl unbuttoned her Master's shirt and placed a gentle hand over what Bella realized was a mark.

The man didn't react except to place the small hand over his heart more towards the center of his mark calmly. "I trust you," was heard whispered. His eyes glazed over not long after saying that. "Love…" was purred huskily as the girl was possessively squished against him.

"Up!" the girl chirped and held her arms up expectantly.

"You're such a cutie."

The small veela just adopted a dreamy look on her face as she was carried out of the temple.

* * *

Danny blinked a few times when they were in a Muggle café sipping lattes. "Whoa, talk about a head rush," he mumbled. "Thanks for getting us out of there, love." Why was she dragging him to cafes so much?

"I don't like veela…" Serenity said quietly.

"You are a veela."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, but I do consider myself more as an elf or a vampire the more I learn about my original culture."

Danny just clasped her hand in his and looked her in the eyes to tell her she had his support no matter what. "Do you still want to explore?"

"I don't know… Maybe later… I wanna spend some quality time with my future-husband."

"Really? So sure about me marrying you?" Danny teased.

"Well, I can force you."

"That's not nice."

"I swear I will get you drunk and forge birth certificates and kidnap you and go to Vegas."

"Hey."

Danny clasped Serenity's hands and forced her to follow him. She obediently followed her Master. She hoped she wasn't in trouble…

The prince plopped down on a grassy knoll in a nearby park and put his mate on his lap. "Mine, mine, mine," was mumbled under his breath as Serenity leaned against his chest, happily letting him hold her possessively.

"Yours, yours, yours," she whispered back in idol-worship and kissed the hand stroking her hair gently.

Danny smirked lightly before nipping her neck teasingly. "My little Serenity…"

"Stop teasing me…!"

"You are little."

"That's not what I meant!"

* * *

Harry snickered to himself when he dumped potions into the soup kettles in the kitchens before rushing out. He loved his invisibility cloak…

"Did it," Harry said when he snuck home to meet with the Weasley twins.

* * *

Danny groaned and ducked into the alley with Serenity at his side once again. The other veela wouldn't leave him alone! His veela was clinging to his arm for dear life with an adorable pout on her face.

"Mine…" was grumbled under her breath.

Danny by now was used to the feeling of Serenity clinging to him for dear life. "What time is it, love?"

"Four."

"We have three hours still before our dinner reservations…"

"Hmkay. Ooh… clothes…"

Danny rolled his eyes as he was dragged to the store and didn't bother to look in it, a mistake.

The vampire was off in la-la land until Serenity sweetly dragged him towards the dressing room, hiding something from him. "Close your eyes…"

"Oookay… What are you doing?"

"Clothes, just let me put them on you."

"Oh. You could've told me."

"I just did, Master."

Danny was confused when he felt tight, tight pants. "I need to breathe, you know."

"But it's sexy."

"Okay, what kind of store are we in?!" Danny demanded when he opened his eyes.

"Erm… pet clothing store…"

"What?!"

"You didn't ask before, and I thought you would've noticed…"

"Why did you put me in this?!"

"You didn't say I couldn't. I didn't force you to."

Danny scowled when Serenity quickly took a few photos of him with giggles. "Ren, undo whatever the hell is making me unable to take these off…"

"Master…" was purred back as Serenity nibbled on his neck. "You should buy them…"

"No."

"Please…"

Danny sighed and mumbled, "Ask me on your birthday…"

"Yay! You're snexy."

"Ren…"

Serenity pouted but undid the charmed button reluctantly.

Danny quickly got his normal pants on and ignored Serenity pouting at him.

"Let's go home a little before we go out for dinner," Danny decided.

"Ookay…" Serenity said with a pout.

Danny groaned when he heard someone scream, "THERE HE IS!" Serenity angrily swatted away the onslaught of veela trying to touch HER boyfriend. Her gold eyes widened dramatically when she saw the French queen though.

"So this is the vampire causing all this riot…" the accented voice cooed. Danny stepped back from the queen attempting to grab him.

"Get away from me," Danny said firmly, resisting the urge to hide behind Serenity.

"I don't think I will. A young man like you needs a woman of… experience."

"I said, get away from me."

"Guards…" the queen called out.

Danny scowled, grabbed Serenity's hand, and warped out right when ropes were about to lasso around him.

He didn't get far though because Serenity had charmed him in her panic. She quickly cast a shield when the veela tried to take her Master away from her.

"Love…" he purred in her ear.

"No, wait until we're safe."

"Yes, love."

"Good Master."

Serenity quickly teleported them home and held her mate tightly as he just continued to stare at her in a daze.

* * *

"Mommy!" Davie chirped and attached himself to Serenity's leg once he saw his parents. "I wuv you, Mommy!"

* * *

Serenity giggled as Danny pushed her on the swings. They had taken the kids to the local park. "Higher, dearie, higher!" she squealed.

* * *

Fire Fox and Water Snake just watched their Brother and Sister in the camouflage of the nearby forest.

"It just doesn't feel right abducting them now, Brother Snake…" Fox said softly and just watched with a slight envy at the fact Raven and Wolf were in love.

"Yes, but their guards are down…" Snake pointed out gently.

"Because they are just relaxing and enjoying each other's company."

"And they aren't paying attention and have no idea we are here!"

"I can hear you," Wolf called out mockingly and continued to push Raven higher on the weird non-magi contraption. "You're in the second tallest tree from the left…"

Raven screamed suddenly which made Wolf pay more attention to helping her. What the two loyal Elite thought was rapid Italian was called out as Raven clung to Wolf for dear life when she got off the Muggle deathtrap.

"My poor Vixie…" was softly crooned by Wolf as he held Raven protectively.

Raven was mumbling something in his ear. Fox knew Raven had seen them when the sun suddenly shined down on them. She rolled her amber eyes and jumped down from the tree. Why bother when it wasn't doing anything…

Golden, slightly avian-like eyes stared into hers before piercing up to where she knew Brother Snake was still hidden in the tree. "You can come down now," Raven said sarcastically in their native language.

"You're no fun as ever, Sister Raven," Snake bit back. Fox bit back a sigh.

Snake really needed to work on his English…

"Is that immaturity I'm sensing?"

Wolf just stood forebodingly behind his mate with his pale arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Who're you?" a little boy asked and poked Fox in the butt to her discomfort.

"Davie," Raven immediately scolded and scooped the boy up. "What did I tell you about touching people there?"

"You and Daddy touch you two butts though! Davie saw it…!"

"That's different," was said quickly. Fox smirked when she saw the blush rising in her Sister's cheeks.

"Why?"

"You're too young."

"Mommy alllwwwaaaaayys saids that…!"

"David," Wolf said lightly and took the toddler from Raven.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Come on, wanna go on the teeter-totter, kiddo?"

"Yay!"

Snake scowled at how Wolf blatantly disregarded him and Sister Fox as threats as his Brother went to play with his son and dragged Sister Raven with him.

Children and families were the last thing on most of the Elites' minds in the Chaos Realm… He knew the former Elite never had children and few ever found a suitable mate. …which explains why Raven hated it there considering her veela side must have been going mad. Heck, they probably would've been trying to break Wolf and Raven up if it weren't for the fact that they were bonded as life mates already.

Really, she was sixteen and wanted more than the two adopted children she already had. He noticed the looks glanced at a certain part of Wolf's body.

"Come on, kids! Time to go!" Raven suddenly shouted when a beeping was heard.

* * *

"Moony, come on…!" Sirius whined.

"Siri, I have to work. You know that," Remus snapped back. "I swear, the seventh years have gone down the drain ever since Harry stopped taking DADA… These essays have been horrible! They're dueling is better, but that's mainly because most of them are taking cub's dueling class…"

"I still say you should go."

"I am not going on a blind date!"

"Why not…? Do you want to stand the girl up?"

"If you're so worried about standing some random person up, you go."

"Maybe I will!"

Remus blinked a few times when his friend left in a mad dash to get ready. "…so it wasn't another attempt at getting Tonks and me together…?" he quietly asked himself.

* * *

"Mari," Cho Chang said slowly to her roommate. "I told you I am over Cedric and Harry. Please stop setting me up on blind dates. I told you I'm not going to anymore."

"But you'll stand the bloke up," Marietta pointed out slyly.

"I'll just say you stood him up because he doesn't know who I am, now does he?" Cho shot back. She had more important things to do anyways. Maybe she could talk Marietta into going… "When's the last time _you've_ been on a date? Hogwarts?"

"…shut up…" was meekly mumbled.

"You go. You need it more than me, Mari."

"B-but, Cho… What if he thinks I'm a snitch…"

Cho rolled her eyes. Marietta still wasn't over the fact that many of the former DA refused to talk to her.

"You do know most of the people who are immature enough to be still mad at you are at Hogwarts still, right?"

"But-."

"Come on, there's more to life than work."

"I-. Fine."

"We should have just enough time to go shopping, too."

"Come on!"

Cho laughed as she was dragged out the door.

* * *

Danny sighed. He knew he shouldn't have chosen a restaurant in the upper-class part of Diagon Alley. Of course Angel had to drag him shopping again when they found out their reservation was delayed for an hour because of the restaurant being overbooked by some idiot.

"Sorry," he immediately mumbled when he ran into someone while off in La-La Land.

* * *

Cho couldn't help but blanch when she saw Harry-bloody-Potter's best friend helping her off the ground.

"I-it's okay," she stuttered out.

"I'm not going to eat you, you know," was said sarcastically. "Ren would get jealous."

"Dearie…!" was suddenly whined. Riddle sighed and started heading towards his mate.

Marietta came bouncing up to her with a few dresses she wanted to try on. She never was fond of dressrobes…

* * *

Danny was texting Leon as he waited for Serenity to finish trying on dresses. On one hand, she didn't need any dresses. On the other, his family wanted her to be more feminine…

He rolled his eyes subtly when he saw the Asian girl from before with another girl holding dresses giddily. Danny wasn't going to ask.

A smile tugged at his lips when he read Leon's text begging him to talk Rachael out of children until they were bonded.

* * *

Cho blinked a few times when Riddle started hysterically laughing over something that was on his phone. She didn't even know phones worked here…

"Tada!" Potter chirped cutely in front of her mate and swiped his cell phone.

"Hey!" Riddle whined but stopped and stared at the gorgeous blonde in front of him. "Aren't you pretty…" was purred as Riddle pulled her on his lap with a few kisses on her neck.

'Vampires…' Cho thought with disgust. Couldn't they keep their neck fetishes to themselves?

"No," Riddle answered her blandly. "You're acting like I'm throwing her against the wall and taking her virginity. She only wishes I was."

Potter smiled cheekily and went back to kissing her mate's neck. "I love you, Master," was whispered gently as Cho felt jealousy surge inside.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Danny and Serenity were just staring at the other romantically over the table with clutched hands when they saw Sirius enter… with the girl they had seen at the dress shop.

"That is a bit of an age difference…" Danny said slowly.

Serenity wrinkled her nose and stated, "I'm glad you're not old…"

"Thanks… I think."

* * *

Sirius felt like a dirty old man. He was on a date with a nineteen-year-old!

(Insert brain fart here)

* * *

Serenity stared lustfully at the collar shop that weekend. Master was of course oblivious to the fact that she desperately wanted to be collared…

Danny picked her up and didn't even notice his pet ogling collars, unlike the rest of his family and Harry that were with them. "Come on, scamp," he stated and cuddled her.

Alexander just stared at his great-grandson incredulously. Was the boy that oblivious?

"Yes, Danny is that dense," Harry answered the unasked question quietly. "I had to lock them in a room to get them together."

"Harry…!" Serenity whined from where Danny had slung her over his shoulder when she tried biting him.

"Midget calls."

"Harry…!"

"What?" Harry asked when he jogged up to his friends.

"Hi! Davie wants to be carried."

"Wucle Harry…!" Davie whined.

Harry rolled his emerald eyes and picked his nephew up.

* * *

"What?" Jeremiah deadpanned.

"Just order his pet a collar and tell him she has to wear it here," Alexander explained as if his son was still a young child.

"I can't force him to do that. He was about to destroy my office the last time I tried to force him to do something involving her. Dante has made it very clear that the only person who has a say in how Serenity is taken care of is Serenity," Jeremiah stated in exasperation.

"Then talk her into playing along."

"That would require prying her from Dante's arms."

"Then involve your sister or mate and say she's being taken shopping or something. She's a teenaged girl, for Dracula's sake!"

Serenity was standing in the doorway with a thin eyebrow raised. "Okay, why are you always plotting against Danny without me?" she whined and poked Jeremiah when he noticed her.

"Where's Dante and your brother…?" Jeremiah asked slowly.

"Only Morgana knows where…"

Jeremiah bit his lip when he heard insane, male laughter upstairs.

"I'm not going to ask…" Alexander said slowly and just watched the girl he believed to be a bit unstable bounce on her heels.

Serenity smiled cutely and went back to pestering Jeremiah.

* * *

Jeremiah kept a firm grip on his heir's mate to keep her from dashing off without his nephew there to keep her line. He wondered if Dante even realized his pet had left the manor left with him…

"What should I tell Master?" the girl asked and poked him again.

"Just say you went with me."

"Ookay… … He wants to know why."

"Say you don't know then."

"That won't work. He told me to annoy you until you told me."

"Tell him it didn't work then."

"You haven't seen me being annoying," Serenity said wryly.

"Really?"

"Really!"

'Ren…' was said sternly in her head.

'It's not working…!' Serenity whined. 'I don't know why…!'

She heard her Master sigh and said, 'Just drop it then…'

"Yay! Master told me to drop it," Serenity chirped.

* * *

Jeremiah smirked when Serenity's new collar was clasped around her neck by the maker who had basically dumped everything to tailor to Jeremiah's needs.

"I can't take the locket off," Serenity snapped at the crafter.

"The enchantments-." The crafter was cut off by Serenity again.

"Master will know, freak out, yell at me, I'll get in trouble, and I'll take it out on your king."

"What did I do?" Jeremiah asked sternly.

"Dragged me here. I don't have to listen to you. You're not Master."

* * *

Danny's eyes narrowed when he saw the slim collar on his mate. Serenity stared at him with puppy eyes that made him think that she hadn't told him because she wanted to see him blow up at his uncle.

"Uncle Jerry…" Danny said slowly with his eyes turning crimson.

"Dante," Jeremiah said evenly. "Do you want someone to try to attack her again like at that store last month? She's untouchable with the royal emblem around her neck."

"I-."

Danny put Serenity on his lap and fingered the slim, lilac collar covered in what he thought were diamonds. The heart-shaped tag indeed had the emblem declaring her his property on the front and her name on the back.

Serenity cuddled up to him after being away from him for two hours. Harry was just staring at the fact his little sister had a collar on.

"…fine…" Danny mumbled and fiddled with her locket absentmindedly as he stared at his pet. His poor vixie… Serenity purred happily when strong arms wrapped around her as Danny stroked her hair.

'Master…' was purred happily in his head as Serenity curled up in his arms.

'Angel,' he answered back tenderly.

Serenity didn't know what she would do without her Master to love, protect, and take care of her… Hopefully, she would never have to find out either. She vowed to herself to follow him to the ends of the heavens if needed… something she would later regret.

Jeremiah and Veronica exchanged smirks when the siblings saw how the veela was staring at the family's heir in worship. They finally had the obedient, submissive, and most importantly _collared_ mate that was considered the ideal veela. Besides, if she turned out to be useless as a queen, Dante would still have a fertile trophy.

They just had to get her as tightly bonded as possible to the heir. Nothing a small amount of alcohol wouldn't solve… Two drunken vampires were bound to end up in bed together, and Dante would be forced to perform the bonding between him and his pet if the extremely fertile girl got pregnant.

Because really, a bastard child wouldn't be good for a royal, now would it?

* * *

Danny sighed and attempted to pry Serenity off him when he found out Jeremiah wanted him to listen in on a meeting as preparation for the throne he would be taking in a little over a year.

"Uncle Jerry, is it okay if Angel's with me? I can't get her off me," Danny said lightly with a look aimed at the veela just staring up at him in adoration.

"Master…" was mumbled dreamily by the veela clinging as if she would die if she let go.

King Pierre, one of Jeremiah's closest allies, smiled at the tiny person basically attached to the very tall prince.

"Serenity…" Jeremiah said gently. "Let go of Dante…"

"Hmph," was snapped back stubbornly by the blonde. "My Master."

"Yes, I know Dante is your Master, Serenity dear. Just let him go and play with your children…"

"Dawn wanted to spend some time alone with her grandkids," was stated with a small smirk.

"Uncle Jerry, I already tried. I think she is going to listen to me before you," Danny pointed out and just gently hugged the girl gripping him as he sat down. "Come on, Angel…" he tried again tenderly and pecked her head.

"No!" Serenity whined and clung to his neck. "Master…!"

"Sh…" Danny scolded and just held her to his chest possessively.

Serenity stopped talking and just curled up in his arms as he firmly put her in her place while in Italy.

Serenity quietly sat on Danny's lap with a soft purr from Danny stroking her side as if she were his cat or something. Not like she minded… She liked being trapped in his embrace and knowing she couldn't wiggle out if she tried.

'Good girl,' was said briefly before her Master's attention went back to the meeting. Serenity closed her eyes in content and dozed off when she was held even closer.

Danny breathed in his submissive's scent with a small smile as she drooled on him a bit. He had to admit he liked knowing she was all his and that no one could take her from him…

Serenity opened her gold eyes sleepily and pouted when she wasn't able to wrap her arms around her Master. Master was paying attention to the meeting – somehow – and not paying attention to her…!

Danny smiled at her briefly before focusing on the meeting again. Serenity decided to go back to sleep because of that.

* * *

"She's a precious little thing isn't she?" Pierre said lightly to Jeremiah when the meeting was over with. Serenity was stretching out cutely with a small yawn.

"Nap time over with?" she asked Danny sleepily.

"Mm hm," Danny answered and picked her up. Warm lips were pressed onto her neck before his fangs elongated. A gentle purr filled the relatively quiet room. "Good girl, Angel," Danny purred in her ear when he was done Feeding off her.

"Master…" Serenity said cutely and tried biting his neck.

"You don't need to Feed today, love."

"Master…"

"No."

Serenity pouted and crossed her arms. "Meanie."

"Come on, Angel." The veela laughed when the prince threw her over his shoulder.

* * *

Pierre went to see his son and heir, Jerome, to tell him of a plan to get Jerome's son's mate turned… The girl was a Muggle and had attempted to leave poor Jean-Pierre when she found out. Of course she wouldn't get Turned without persuasion.

"I'm not going!" Colette snapped stubbornly.

"Col…" Jean-Pierre begged and wrapped his arms around him.

"Shut up, or I'll leave!"

"…sorry, dear."

"Good demon boyfriend."

"Stop calling me that!"

Colette just dared him to do something about it with her piercing eyes.

She had no idea how she got dragged to this goddamn Italian manor. "Hi!" a little boy chirped in English and poked her. Colette knew that it was an actual human when he just stared at Jean-Pierre funny. "You speak weird," the toddler stated before running off and clinging to a girl around her age. "Mommy!"

"Hey, Davie," the girl cooed and picked the toddler up. "Bonjour, Je m'appelle Serenity. Comment t'appelle-tu?" was soon added towards Colette.

The old Pierre dude was conversing to some other middle-aged man and she heard him say, "Where did you find that girl? Fluent in so many languages at such a young age…"

Colette didn't understand the reply that she thought was in Italian.

"Master!" the girl, Serenity, suddenly chirped and jumped into a young, lanky vampire's arms.

"Hey, Angel," was said in English and not the Italian she expected. Pearl white fangs showed when he smiled as he glanced at Serenity lovingly.

Jean-Pierre had visibly tried to look his best when the newcomer came in. Colette was a bit worried by that, knowing by now he only did that when someone much more powerful than him was in his presence.

A quick look over told Colette this man could beat Jean-Pierre up with little problem judging by the fact he was the first vampire with muscles she had seen.

"What are you looking at?" Serenity seethed jealously and clung to him.

"Angel, calm down," the man said lightly and pecked her head.

"Danny…" was whined back.

"Ah, there you are, Dante," the old fart said happily. "Jean-Pierre, this is Dante, Jeremiah's heir. …you're taking the throne…?"

"On my eighteenth birthday, about a year from now," was the reply as the Serenity girl was cuddled in his arms. Colette could tell she spent a lot of time in his arms by how comfortably she fit.

Jean-Pierre was staring at the Dante guy in shock and stuttered out, "Eighteen?! My father won't be taking the throne until he's a hundred!"

"We had wanted him to take the throne this year, but he wasn't quite ready yet," Jeremiah said calmly and placed a hand on Dante's shoulder.

Well, now she knew why Jean-Pierre was so nervous. This was a soon-to-be king while Jean-Pierre hadn't even been crowned the prince yet. …she had heard them say before that the Italian area were one of the most influential and powerful regions too…

Colette wasn't stupid. She didn't believe Pierre's excuse as to why he only controlled half of France and the Italians controlled the other half, Spain, and Portugal. He had said it was because of how the people were settled. Colette had a feeling the Lamias had taken it over one time or another.

They did rule the European Alliance thing she heard about… Was it fear? Power? …sex appeal? Damn, Prince Dante was hot, and that girl admitted to being part of a species of flawless women. Colette could only imagine what their children would look like when they "mated".

She could only imagine how badly Serenity just wanted to fuck that guy already who was insisting on waiting until she was seventeen. Colette was so lucky Jean-Pierre had no backbone…

"Sit," Colette snapped at Jean-Pierre when he tried to obsessively hover over the Italian Crown Prince. Jean-Pierre quietly sat down next to her. "Good boy."

Serenity snickered and said lightly, "Got the bitch trained?"

"Hey!" Jean-Pierre snapped. "Do not disrespect your betters, veela!"

"You know that while Master can't understand a word Colette and I are saying, he knows perfectly well what you are saying?" the magical blonde said even though it sounded like she was extremely hurt.

Colette really liked this girl. She supposedly obeyed Danny's every word yet was always manipulating him it seemed like because she was intelligent and he was an idiot.

Jean-Pierre lost the little color in his face that he had when the vampire hybrid gave him a look with obsidian eyes that scared Colette. "Master…! He was b-being mean to me…!" Serenity wailed with a few faked tears.

Harsh Italian made her pet vampire hide behind Colette to her amusement.

A cocky smirk graced the aristocratic face as Serenity was pulled onto his lap. "There you go, Angel," was mumbled lovingly.

* * *

Serenity happily hugged Danny with a victorious smirk aimed at that Jean-Pierre punk. Really, Colette should be Turned just so she can take the throne from that wimp. …though Master could control ALL of France if that wuss took the throne.

Danny stayed calm when he sensed Serenity had basically hatched a plan to conquer France. He loved having an insane, ambitious genius as his loyal mate…

'Good girl,' he whispered in her mind.

'Master…' was mumbled back in worship. Hm… he could deal with her believing, like most veela now annoyingly enough, that he was a reincarnation of a god.

Serenity wanted to bring her Master to glory where he belonged. He was so wonderful… He was her God, and she wasn't sharing.

* * *

Colette was very, very jealous when she saw how easily Danny forked cash over for Serenity to buy stuff she didn't even need. She had been talked into going to the ball and had been taken shopping. Heck, Jean-Pierre hadn't even wanted to spend the money for an extremely nice gown until Dante gave him a glare and apparently lectured him as to how a gentleman was supposed to treat his mate according to Serenity, who translated.

"Damn, Jean-Pierre needs to spend time around who ever raised him…" she mumbled to Serenity when the Italian prince was a perfect gentleman.

"…we grew up in an orphanage before running off and living on the streets for a few years. Dan and I've known each other since we were tots. He doesn't act like this when we're at home. He's the reason why our seven-year-old swears."

"I d-didn't know you were an-."

"Of course you didn't. Book store! Dearie…!"

Danny rolled his eyes and followed her into the bookstore. Colette couldn't help but notice how he held the door open for both of the girls yet made Jean-Pierre hold it for himself. She wasn't complaining though that he had offered to carry her bags when her good-for-nothing mate didn't.

"Can I have your number or something?" Colette asked when she realized Dante and Serenity were getting ready to head back home. She didn't know they actually lived in London.

"Um, I can give you my cell number," Danny said and pulled a phone out. "Ren doesn't have a phone right now… The only time we're not together is when one of us is working anyways."

'Damn,' Colette thought once again when she found out the sixteen-year-old blonde was a professor.

"Uncle Jerry, why isn't the collar coming off?" Danny demanded to his uncle quietly with fire burning in his eyes. He was not making his poor Serenity wear that collar when she didn't have to.

"Because she's your pet."

"I-!"

* * *

The next day, Serenity showed up to Hogwarts with her collar clasped around her neck still. "Hi, Harry!" she chirped and held her arms up expectantly. Harry rolled his eyes and picked his sister up.

"Hey, munchkin. How are ya?"

"I'm well! You?"

"Good. Did you eat, sis?"

"Yup. Can I have coffee, bro-bro?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're acting like you already had some."

'Dan,' Harry said to his best friend.

'Yeah…' was sleepily mumbled.

'Did Ren have coffee?'

'Um… lemme check the trash…'

'Okay. See if there's a mug in the sink, too, bro.'

'I don't think she had any, Jamie.'

"Come on, to the Great Hall we go then, sis," Harry said tenderly. He was pretty sure she could eavesdrop on his and Danny's conversations.

"I like coffee. They have good coffee here," Serenity stated and hugged her brother's neck.

"I know they do, Vixie. Your collar is cute by the way."

"Wow, that sounds _so_ manly, Har," was teased. Her smile was evident though. Harry knew Danny and Serenity both wanted his approval. Of course he trusted Danny with his little sister. Danny _was_ his best friend after all.

"Here you go," he whispered in her ear and handed her a cup of coffee as he sat down to eat breakfast at the Head Table.

"Thanks!" Serenity chirped and sipped on her coffee. She was comfortable on Harry's lap thank-you-very-much.

"Sis, can I please eat without you in my way?" Gold eyes were rolled as the veela just scooted a little to the side. "Thanks."

"I'm bored," Serenity explained as she followed Harry into his second class of the day. Harry just shrugged at Flitwick as Serenity plopped down on his lap.

"Don't you have papers to grade or something?"

"Master helps me with that when I get home."

Serenity fell asleep and refused to budge when Harry needed to cast a spell. "Sis… wake up…" he whispered and prodded her a few times.

"Meh…" was mumbled back.

* * *

w00t! Fear the crappy ending to the chapter! Right, I repeat, this story is being rewritten. I will delete the original Impact once I feel the new version is up to date.

ummmmm, yeah.


End file.
